Sunshine on a Stormy Day
by Autobot-Fangirl0203
Summary: (Third Story to the Sunny Horizon series) Karly is enjoying the peace she has craved for years. She has two wonderful mates, and a son, but new excitement begins to arise. Will this excitement be good or bad? Must read the first story to understand!
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome back readers! Glad you came to read the third story of my little series, which has no name, since the titles are all random and different. Now to warn you, I have thought of nothing on this part of my series, I wasn't even planning to make it this far to tell you the truth, but it makes me happy that I did! Anyways I do not own Transformers just myself and my OCs, enjoy the first chapter!_**

* * *

I stand pacing outside the med bay doors, screaming echoes from inside. My beast is pacing inside its mental cage, as my instincts scream at me to break down the door and stop the cause of Corrina's pain. This pacing in front of the door has gone on for about 3 hours now, the twins are currently watching our son, Jaxson in our quarters, while I pace the outside of the med bay. The twins along with ax send feelings of love and peace, trying to calm my uneasy self. For the most part it works, until I hear another scream of pain, then I'm back to being alert and panicky.

Finally after pacing another 30 minutes the med bay doors open to reveal Ratchet, whom has an exhausted look. He nods his head at my quiet question, I all but run into the med bay. Walking around the corner, I see Mirage in his holoform, staring softly at Corrina, whom is holding a small bundle in her arms. I smile at the scene, before approaching them, Corrina spotting me first smiles happily and exhaustedly at me. Sitting down next to her bed side, I look to see a small infant bundled in her arms, sleeping. With a soft smile she holds the infant out to me, I take the infant into my arms delicately into my arms, I smile at the child, before looking to the new mother in a silent question.

"It's a boy." She smiles proudly, all the while Mirage looks at her with so much love and devotion.

"What's his name?" I say quietly hoping to keep the infant in his peaceful sleep.

She looks to Mirage who smiles encouragely at her.

"Cordon Mirage." She smiles.

"He's beautiful." I smile at the infant boy.

At that time the infant opens his eyes, his innocent electric blue eyes looking at me in curiosity. Something that makes me smile wider, a thin ring of neon pink surrounds his pupil, seemingly making his glowing eyes stand out even more. Soon Cordon begins to fuss, wanting his first meal, with a gentle smile, I gently place the fussing infant into his mother's arms. She prepares to feed Cordon, I smile softly at the family, before taking my leave.

I excitedly walk back to the room that houses my mates and son. Opening the door, a small boy tackles me into a hug.

"Hey there Jaxy." I chuckle greeting my son.

Softly embracing me, are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, whom kiss me lightly on the forehead.

"How did it go?" Sides questions.

"Good, they had a little boy Cordon Mirage is what they named him." I smile when Jax nuzzles into my side.

It has been 3 months since we killed Ena, the cause of mine and Hebros's suffering. And everything seems to be running smoothly, Inuma told me one important…perk? As the Alpha-ruler, apparently I can jump into certain dimensions, but only a few, and she also told me I don't have to worry about accidently jumping into a 'shattered glass dimensions.' Basically meaning I don't have to worry about a dimension or dimensions that has an opposite evil me or evil people that are my loved ones trying to kill me. And though I have this little gift, I choose not to use it, for one I'm worried that going to a different dimension will make me trip like I'm on acid. Because I DAMN sure don't want to go to one and it be like 'Oh everyone that you love doesn't exist, just random strangers that claim to be your family.' That right there will make me flip shit, it'll be like the twilight zone.

Over the course of these 3 months, I've managed to bring peace over my race, yeah there are still people who are going to be racist against people of different animal species, but at least people who have mates from other animal species don't have to be forced apart or meet in secret anymore. I managed to make it where no one knows who I really am as the Alpha-ruler, the only one that knows in the council is Alexander, and the rest are family members and loved ones. So at least now that slims the chances of my family being attacked.

Also over the months, the twins are still trying to get me to try for a child of our own. Yes I have told them in time we will, but with everything being so hectic as of late, I don't won't to try for one at the moment. For one it would only put stress on both me and the baby, if I were to get pregnant now, however if I do get pregnant, then I will try my very best to make sure the baby is not going to be stressed. After all I am mates with the twins, whom will often put Jax in his 'grandparents' care, then try to seduce me, this happens about twice a week, but unfortunately for them I am able to resist. I want children with them I really do, I just want to be sure that it is safe, and I don't have to worry about any possible dangers. And though I don't say it, my past life as a lot of influence at me not wanting a child at the moment, I still have nightmares of Jaxson being murdered, and it terrifies me at the thought of, what if that happens to my child, not that I don't think of Jaxson as mine. And with all of this pressure the twins wanting children, and being the Alpha-ruler, along with caring for Jaxson, I'm under a lot of stress, I'm beginning to think this stress is making me sick. Why? Because I have had headaches, and I've been practically puking my guts.

"Mommy?" I hear Jaxson ask.

"Yes little one?" I smile.

"You smell different." He says, this makes the twins laugh.

I send a glare their way, making them laugh even more.

"And how is that?" I question.

"It's almost like there is another…..scent?" He says.

The twins didn't hear him, I however did, making me choke on my spit. I calm myself, before looking to Jaxson again.

"Hey Jaxson do you want to go with mommy to visit uncle Hatchet?" I question, he nods calmly.

I pick my son up and put him on my bag, looking to the twins, whom are looking at me puzzled, I tell them I'm going to take care of some business. With Jax hanging onto my shoulders, and his legs wrapped around my waist, I begin walking to Ratchet's. Walking into the entrance, Ratchet looks at me, with a look that clearly says 'Why the fuck are you here?!'

"I need a scan, Jaxson here, just informed me my scent has changed, meaning there is a chance I could be pregnant." I say simply.

**_"Very well, here."_** He holds his servo out to me, I step up, Jaxson still hanging onto my back, I step onto the medical berth.

Setting Jax down, Ratchet begins his scan. I shudder when the scan goes across my body, before the scan makes a beep, signaling he's done. Ratchet begins to inspect it, while I wait nervously.

**_"I don't know whether to congratulate you or fear for you, so I'm going to go with the first one. Congratulations! Your carrying!" _**

* * *

**_So it is finally my OC's turn I wonder how she's going to take it, better yet how excited will the twins be? Anyways tell me what you think, and I will see you guys next time I update._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! I'm back with another chappy for ya! Also I would like to thank everyone who favorite, reviewed and followed, I really appreciate the support! :D Anyways I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs, enjoy!_**

* * *

I stand there with a blank expression, before looking up to Ratchet scarily calm.

"How far along am I?" I question.

**_" Judging from the scans, I would say 3 months." _**

"WHAT?! How?! By now I would have shown symptoms, along with a baby bump, pit, Corrina was showing symptoms after 1 week, a WEEK!" I say flabbergasted.

**_"That is what I am wondering, I want you to come back tomorrow. Here are the vitamins I gave to your sister, I want you to take 2 in the morning and 2 in the evening, you get a stronger dose since you are farther along." _**He says while handing me a bottle full of the vitamins.

I nod.

**_"When do you plan to tell them?" _**He questions.

I smirk deviously.

"I'm not, I'm going to let them figure it out." I laugh

Jaxson looks at me.

"My wolf says your evil." He giggles.

I look at him in surprise.

"What is your wolf's name?" I question.

"Jax, like mine! He's weird, he laughs a lot." Jaxson says with a frown.

My eyes widen, I squat down to his level.

"What does you wolf look like honey?" I ask.

"He has a skull face, his coat is green gray, with a white underbelly, oh and his head and feet are on fire. Jax says he knows you." He says innocently.

I sit there, surprised.

"Jax says hi." Jaxson giggles.

I put a hand through my bangs, before sighing.

"Should have known this would happen." I chuckle.

"What do you mean mommy?" Jaxson asks innocently.

"Nothing sweetly don't worry about it." I say with a soft smile.

I stand up, turning away from Jaxson, I look to Ratchet.

"I'll be going now, don't tell the twins, I'm going to give them a little hell, before straight up telling them." I chuckle.

Ratchet waves at me dismissively, before turning his back to me. I look to Jaxson he giggles at me, before hugging my neck.

"So Jaxy, ready to give your daddies a little heck." I ask the boy.

He giggles before nodding his head excitedly, surprising me at his energy, normal he's calm and collected, kind of like Lyca was, but then again he is a momma's boy, how can he not find giving his daddies a little hell, fun.

I smile at his before ruffling his hair. He holds his arms up to me, signaling he wants to be carried, smiling at this, I pick him up before throwing him into the air half-heartedly making him giggle, before I catch him and give him a kiss on his cheek.

I begin my walk back to the room, Jaxson cuddling up to me, before smiling at me and giving me a kiss on the cheek, I smile at this, the action warming my heart.

"I love you mommy!" He exclaims.

"And I love you my little heck-hound." I chuckle.

After turning into a hall way, we make it to the room, the twins waiting on their berths.

**_"Where did you go?"_** Sides asks curiously.

"Med bay." I say simply trying to contain my smirk.

**_"What did you do there?"_** Sides asks again containing his excitement.

"Went to get a scan, haven't been feeling to swell lately." I say shrugging.

**_"What did he say?"_** Sunny asks with excited interest.

"Nothing much, just need to take some vitamins." I shrug again.

**_"Vitamin, for what?"_** Sides says optics blighting with contained excitement.

"Just to make sure I keep in health, especially since I'm going through so much stress as of late." I say with a shrug.

**_"Did he say anything else?"_** Sunny says hinting at me.

I play dumb, and shake my head no.

"No why is there something I should be checking out?" I ask with an unnoticeable smirk.

They seem to deflate in disappointment.

**_"No."_** They sigh.

_"Losers! This is pay back for all the times you seduced me!" _Snicker into my mind.

I walk over to my desk, sitting down I begin to work on some paperwork that I have to take care of. I spend about 30 minutes working, before Jaxson walks up and tugs on my sleeve.

"Yes little one?" I ask still looking at the paper work

"Mommy I feel funny." Jaxson says.

Worriedly I look to him.

"Why is that little one?" I question.

"My body feels like it's on fire, and my bones ache." He says in a quiet tone.

My stomach drops, I pick him up gently, before looking to the twins, whom are looking in worry at our son.

**_"What is it?" _**Sunny asks worriedly.

Before I can answer, I hear Jaxson let out a whimper of pain.

"Mommy it hurts." He whimpers.

"Shhh it's going to be okay." I coo though on the inside I'm dead worried, and panicking

**_"What is it? What's wrong?" _**Sides and Sunny says in panicked worry.

"He's having his first transformation."

* * *

**_Awh poor Jaxson, he's having his first transformation. D: I know the chapter wasn't much, but this story will most likely be a drabble, with bits and pieces of action. So I hope you guys weren't expecting a huge action filled story like the last one, because it's not. But don't worry there WILL be action, but not as much, figured I would make this a fluff story, BUT you never know, this story has the tendency to do stuff on its own, as you guys know. ;D Anyways do hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember to review and I will see you guys next time I update! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! I'm back with another chappy for ya! Again, I would like to thank ALL of you for your reviews and what not, I was having a rather boring day, so when I read the reviews, some had me laughing. You guys are funny, and random, and that's what makes you guys awesome! Anyways I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs, enjoy._**

* * *

They twins look at me with wide optics.

**_"You mean transforming as in like you did?" _**Sides questions.

"Yes." I state clutching the whimpering boy in my arms.

I exit the room, the twins following behind me, I break out into a run when the first snapping of Jaxson bones begin. As soon as it snaps, he screams in pain, I clutch him tighter to me, trying to calm myself for Jaxson, knowing that if I go berserk it won't do any bit of good for my son.

While running soldiers and bots become alert when they hear Jaxson screams, Ironhide tries to question me, only for to run past him. After running for a good 4 minutes with the twins following, I find a clear spot in the forest outside the base. Gently I set Jaxson's whimpering for onto the ground, the twins now hovering over us, trying to remain calm.

"I need one of you to make sure no one comes over here, not even Ratchet or Optimus." I state.

**_"Why?"_** Sides asks while Sunny contacts the others of my wish.

"Transforming is something very hard in a werewolf's life as you guys know when you saw me transform. I didn't have a pack of any werewolf family members, so you guys were the substitutes. However Jaxson is our son, and when werewolf pups transform, the mother will get VERY protective, along with the father. I have it worse, my beast is not taking the fact our son is in pain so well, I'm on the very edge of going berserk, and if anyone else comes even my sister, my beast will take control and kill them. That is because transforming makes the werewolf venerable, especially if it's their first one, so when the pup begins to transform, the pup releases a hormone, that triggers excessive protectiveness. Even in packs, only the guardians of that pup can be with them, any others could get killed even being within 100 feet." I state, very strain because of Jaxson's pained whimpers.

I look down at my son, frustration seeps into my very core, knowing I can't do a thing to take my son's pain away, with that knowledge, tears of frustration fall down my cheeks. Jaxson looks at me with pained eyes, I watch as the six-year-old forces himself up, while I am at a loss at what to do. He stumbles towards me, before hugging my neck, and looks at me with his pained eyes before forcing a smile.

"I'm alright mommy please don't cry, I don't like it when you cry." He says softly.

What he says breaks me, it takes everything in me not to sob, that was the exact sentence he said to my past self before he died, exact sentence. He winces before finally all of his bones snap then reform; he lets out one last pained whimper, before finally his transformation is over.

Standing before me is a small pup, grey/green fur, white underbelly, his face is grey with hits of white, and his eyes are deep blue. The pup looks around at himself, lifting his paws before turning and looking at his tail. He turns back to me, making an excited yip while wagging his tail. I smile in relief before picking the pup up and hugging him, Jaxson begins licking my face.

I turn to the twins, whom are looking at the scene with relieved and loving optics. I smile at them, before Jaxson wiggles in my arms, letting him go he runs toward his fathers towering forms. They chuckle at his excited yips, before Sunstreaker puts a servo down for the pup. Jaxson jumps into the outstretched hand without hesitance. Sunny pulls his hand up and has is sitting in-between him and Sides, Jaxson nuzzles their faces, before excitedly jumping signaling he wants down. Once they set him back onto the ground, Jaxson runs back towards me.

**_::::::Mommy! Mommy! I did it!:::::::Jaxson_**

I laugh, before nuzzling the pups face.

"You did! And I'm proud of you! You were very brave." I smile at him.

He puffs his chest out in pride, making his fathers and I laugh at him. I turn towards the twins, they look at me in curiosity.

"How far can your holoforms be from your bodies?" I question.

**_"Don't have to worry about that, Wheeljack made a device that allows us to subspace our bodies. Why?" _**Sunny asks.

"After ever transformation of a pup, it is the parents job to teach him to hunt, and though you don't know much about that stuff I want you two to come with us." I say.

They nod in understanding before transforming down into their alt-modes, then subspacing them. Setting Jaxson onto the ground I shift into my wolf form, which has now gone back to normal, just as my appearance. I look down to see Jaxson looking up at my towering black form with awe, compared to my body he's about a little shorter than my hind leg (Jaxson is slightly bigger than that of a medium-sized dog, so compare that to a SUV sized wolf.)

The twins in their holoforms walk over, while walking next to me they run their hands through my fur, making me purr. I crouch down, before turning my head towards the twins.

"Get on, I'm taking us to the Shadow verse, there is more land and game there, giving better teaching ground for us." I say, they look at each other before shrugging.

Climbing onto my back, Sides grips the chain around my neck, while Sunny hangs onto his shoulders. Once they are situated, I look to Jaxson, before grabbing him up by the scruff with my teeth. Once he's secured with in my grip, I break out into a run, once reaching the 70 mph mark I send a mental compand for the portal to open, once it does I jump though it. On the other side my feet land upon dirt, I continue to run, scenery of the forest blur by as I run. Following the scent of game, I come across a cliff about 15 feet wide. I faintly feel Sides and Sunny's breathing quicken, as I begin to speed up towards the cliff, just as I reach the edge, I leap across with accuracy, my paws touch own upon dirt, as I continue to run.

Excitement flows from the twins bond and Jaxson's bond, making me amused. After running for a good 10 minute I begin to slow, before coming to a forest clearing. Once stopped, I set Jaxson onto the ground before crouching down for the twins to hop off. Once they are off of my back I look towards them, my violet eyes glowing in the coming darkness.

"I'm going to warn you, the teaching is going to be a bit harsh, I had to do it with Corrina, an now I'm doing it with Jaxson. Training is the most important thing in a werewolf's life, without the proper training they could get killed by the enemies of a werewolf. I had no one to teach me, so I had to learn the hard way, Jaxson however has me to teach him, and I'm not going to go easy on him, he needs to learn to defend himself and hunt. Because there are going to be times that we are not going to be there to defend him at a moment notice, and that is the point of training him." I state seriously.

They nod, before looking to Jaxson worried.

"Also there are things I'm going to do that will seem extremely harsh, this training is going to go on for the whole night, and at the end I'm going to be force to do something I will hate myself for." I say.

They look at me with worry, Jaxson looks to me with his deep blue eyes.

"It's okay mommy, you're doing this because you love me, and I need to defend myself." He says with his tail wagging.

I nuzzle his face, before pulling away.

"Jaxson I need you to memorize your mine and your daddies scent, so much that you can tell our scent from miles away." I say softly.

He nods before spending the next 5 minutes taking in our smells.

"Alright, now smell your surroundings." I command softly.

He does so.

"Now you are going to locate a prey and kill it, and you must find your fathers an I, okay?" I say hiding my guilt.

He nods without hesitance.

"Sides, Sunny get on my back." I say crouching down.

Once they are seated on my back, I look to Jaxson.

"What is it mommy?" He questions.

"You are doing this hunt alone, once you have found your prey, you are to find me and your fathers, we will not be at this spot when you return, so you must use your senses to find us." I say with a forced cold tone.

He looks at me in confusion, before alarm fills his eyes as I take off leaving him, alone, in the forest. I hear the twins shouting at me to stop, I feel their anger in the bond at me leaving our son alone in the forest.

After running a good 3 minutes I stop, the twins jump off up my back.

"How could you just leave him there?! He could be in danger and you left him, OUR son alone!" Sides and Sunny shout, in anger.

I quickly hide my emotions, my worry, my guilt, everything. My façade coming off cold, as I look at them.

"He needs to learn. Simple as that." I say.

I see them get even angrier, making a pained jolt in my heart.

"He's just a sparkling! OUR sparkling! He just transformed today he's exhausted and most likely scared!" They shout.

I turn my head, hiding the emotions flashing in my eyes. They don't understand how hard it was for me, how much it hurt, how hard it is more me being the bad guy in the situation.

I summon a portal, the twins look at me with questioning in their eyes. With a silent apology I push them into the portal, the portal taking them back to the base. And with a sad whine a begin walking in the forest.

* * *

**_Sunstreaker POV:_**

Sides and I land on the other side of the portal, landing us in our quarters. We unspace our bodies, before offlining the holoforms. Anger flowing through the bond at what Karly had done. She abandon our son, he's only a 6 years old. Not only that he just transformed today, and she left him alone in that forest.

**_"How can she be so…so heartless!" _**Sides snarls.

I can't help but to agree, never have we been so angry with her, and in our anger we completely block the bond off with her. We pace the room, worried, angry, and lost.

"Before you two start speaking about Karly with coldness, look at this." Nano's voice echoes.

A holographic screen fizzles up, before it shows us Karly, we gasp in shock and surprise at what we see.

* * *

**_Karly POV:_**

My emotions are in turmoil, I feel anger towards myself, guilt at leaving Jaxson, and sadness at the fact I can't feel the bond, knowing the twins blocked it.

I punch at tree, the bark splintering apart, making pieces imbed into my knuckles, making them bleed. I continue to punch the tree, my knuckles bloody and most likely broken. I stop heaving in air, my head downcast as blood drips off my knuckles. I shift into my wolf form, before following Jaxson's scent, I find him tough I keep myself hidden from him. I watch him, and surprisingly he doesn't seem bothered, nor scared. In fact he seems…..Excited? I watch as his sniffs our, searching for his first prey. I watch as his ears perk up, before he lowers himself to the ground, he slowly and silently stalks around a bush, looking to where he's staking to, I see a large buck, and elderly and sickly one, grazing on grass.

Jaxson continues to stalk toward the buck, before he lunges towards the buck. He teeth sinking into the bucks throat, the buck throws him off, making Jaxson yelp when his boy makes contact with the ground. He snarls loudly, the sound not sounding very threatening, before getting up unharmed, he lunges again, this time he locks his jaw onto the buck's neck, holding the buck down for about 5 minutes, it finally goes limp.

Jaxson let's go, before proudly howling his claim. Pride fills me at I watch Jaxson begin eating his kill, I take that moment to rub my scent against the trees and brush as I begin my journey back toward the place the portal is, once that is accomplished, I sprint back towards the tree that took a beating from me. I sit and being to wait, after about a minute of sitting there I shift into human form, and begin to pace.

"They're going to be angry at me." I say to myself.

"They probably hate me! What if they don't what to be my mates anymore, because of what I did?" I says in panic to myself.

My shoulders slump, as I sit down on the ground.

"Even if I did give hints, they don't know that! Hell I went against werewolf law at helping Jaxson! But you know what FUCK the law!" I snarl.

I hear the brush rustling, before I feel something tackle me to the ground.

"Mommy! Mommy I did it!" Jaxson exclaims in human form.

My eyes tear up before I clutch him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Jaxson!" I exclaim with a silent sob.

"Mommy don't cry! I understand you only want me to be able to fend for myself, that way if we ever get separated I can find my way back! " He exclaims.

"Plus it was really fun!" I giggles.

I hold him against me, relaxing at his scent.

"Mommy?" Jaxson questions.

"Yes little one?" I question.

"Can we do this again? I want be able to fight good! So I can help protect my brother or sister!" He exclaims.

"How about next time we do it together?" I say softly.

"Okay! Mommy? How long until my brother or sister can be with us?" Jaxson asks innocently.

"Really soon! In fact if I am correct he or she may be able to be with us in another month or two!" I say happily.

He looks at my stomach, before putting his small hand on it.

"Mommy I felt a kick!" He exclaims.

Confusion fills my face.

"Jaxson your brother or sister can't be able to kick yet, they are still….getting his or hers strength up." I say softly to the boy.

"No mommy feel!" He exclaims with a happy smile.

I put a hand to my belly, it sets there for about a minute before I feel a kick, my eyes widen in surprise.

"But how?" I question to myself.

"My wolf say you beast put an invisible force field, to hide the pup! He says you really have the baby belly, but with the force field it seems like you belly is normal." Jaxson says.

"Um can you ask Jax if there is a way to get the field off?" I question softly to my son.

"He says just imagine your belly big and it should go away!" He giggles.

I look at my stomach before doing so, I watch in amazement as my stomach expands before I have the full baby belly. I take a shaky breath, before putting my hand on my stomach, I feel a kick, then another. A happy smile break out on my face, before I put Jaxson hand on my belly, he giggles.

"My sibling is feisty!" He giggles.

I smile happily, before I let out a chuckle.

"Well Jaxy looks like the jig is up, there is no way of hiding this from your daddies! Dang I wanted to give them more heck." I chuckle.

He giggles happily before hugging me, I clutch him closer to me before I stand up. I set him back on the ground before I shift into my wolf form, my belly showing the signs of pregnancy, making me feel giddy.

I lift Jaxson by the scruff as he shifts into his wolf form, I begin to trot, before signaling the portal. Once on the other side I set Jaxson down, before we both shift. Looking around the room I share with the twins and Jaxson, I see the twins looking at me with wide excited optics, silly smile taking up their faces.

* * *

**_Got a bit sad in toward the middle…. Now before some of you guys start asking about the little training Jaxson had to do and how it was harsh because he's only 6, you have to remember werewolves develop way quicker than humans, plus it was only natural to teach him as soon as he shifted. Also Jaxson is way more developed than you think, he may be 6 but he looks to be much older, he more developed mentally than a normal 6 year old, but that doesn't mean he's going to grow up superfast like Corrina did, no, he will age normally. It's kind of confusing to me too, somewhat, so just go with it. XD Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night and remember to tell me what you think. See you later!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well I'm back! Not very many of you reviewed, so it didn't really tell me if you guys liked the previous chapter. Oh well, anyways I do not own TF just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

**RECAP:**

_I lift Jaxson by the scruff as he shifts into his wolf form, I begin to trot, before signaling the portal. Once on the other side I set Jaxson down, before we both shift. Looking around the room I share with the twins and Jaxson, I see the twins looking at me with wide excited optics, silly smile taking up their faces._

I give them a look, and before I know it the twins are in their holoforms and hugging me happily.

"YOUR PREGNANT!" Sides squeals like a fan girl, making me mildly disturb.

"Um how did you know?" I say.

"We saw you through the hologram screen, Nano showed us what you were doing, and by the way we're not mad at you anymore." Sides says.

"And we could NEVER hate you, much less break our bond, which by the way is not possible." Sunny says, hugging me.

They both get down on their knees, before putting their hands on my now swollen stomach. They're eyes get wide when they feel the baby kicking.

"Hey little one I'm daddy 1, when you come into the world we're going to have so much fun, and we can prank Hatchet and Hide, and tons of other fun things!" Sides coos.

"Yeah you are not getting within 100 feet of our kid." Sunny deadpans.

"But why?!" Sides whines back.

"Because parents want their kids to be smart….If the baby is in your presence I'm afraid the kid will lose his/hers IQ." Sunny says.

Sides looks over to me with puppy eyes.

"Don't drag me into this." I hold my hands up in surrender.

The twins bicker back and forth, I let out a sigh.

"I swear Jaxson is more mature than you two, I pray to God, Primus, whoever will hear my pray, that our kid will not take after you." I say.

They pause and look at me.

"That was harsh." Sides says.

"Good." I smirk.

"You hurt my feeling.." he say.

"Good."

"I'm going to crawl into a hole and die!" He whines.

Sunny and I look at each other, before smirking.

"Good." We say in unison.

"Fine! I'll take Jax, he loves me, don't you Jaxy?" Sides says looking to the boy.

"No." He says calmly.

Sides looks at him, then at us.

"Fine I'm leaving!" He stomps out the door.

Sunny and I look at each other, before smirking evilly. I run to my desk and grab 3 sharpies, before going back to Sunny and Jaxson. I hand a sharpie to Sunny then to Jaxson.

"Jax want to help mommy and daddy draw on daddy number 2." I smile, as he giggles then nods.

I run to Sides alt-mode before I begin doodling all over his hood, while Jax and Sunny get the sides and back, after quickly doodling all over Side, we look at our finished work. Jaxson giggles at his dad's new look, Sunny and I high-five, before we calmly wait for Sides to come back. After 5 minutes Sides stomps back in.

"I forgot my body." He says.

I raise my eyebrow in amusement, Sunny and I watch as he approaches his alt-mode. As soon as his eyes set on his alt-mode, he lets out a horrified screech. Jaxson giggles, while Sunny and I snicker, Sides give us death glares.

"You. Are. All. Evil." He hisses.

"Rule number one: Never leave you pretty, clean, body alone with us, bad things happen." I snicker opening a box of pocky, before putting it in my mouth. Jaxson perks up and looks at me.

"What's that?" He questions.

"Pocky, you want some." I ask him.

He nods happily, I hand him a stick with an amused smile, when he inspects in. He shrugs before sticking it into his mouth, his eyes widen, before he begins to smile happily. I ruffle his hair, before turning back towards the twins, only to notice them staring at us with soft and loving eyes.

"What?" I question.

"You are a good mother." Sunny says.

"Um I just gave him a pocky stick." I say with raised eyebrows.

They wave me off, me obviously not catching what they meant. Sitting there a few moments, I begin to feel VERY emotional. Making tears start pouring down my cheeks. The twins look at me in panic and worry.

"What is it?!" Sides panics.

"I don't know! I just started randomly crying!" I sob.

Realization dawn on them, and they look at each other knowingly, before they both begin to hug me along with Jaxson. After 3 minutes of being hugged by my boys, I calm down.

"Wow I hope that my emotions don't get that bad." I say, making the twins chuckle at me.

"No matter how emotional you are, we still love you." The twins say.

"You say that now, but once I'm giving birth, I probably rip your baby makers off." I smirk

They chuckle nervously, I look to Jaxson, whom is nuzzling into my side, before he looks at me.

"Mommy can you tell my brother or sister to hurry up, I want someone to play with." Jaxson says innocently, I coo at his cuteness.

"Will do kiddo." I smile.

He hugs my neck.

"I love you mommy, I promise to always protect you and my little brother or sister forever." He nuzzles me, my eyes soften and a smile forms on my face.

Picking Jaxson up, I set him on my lap, before hugging him.

"And I love you little one, I am so proud to be your mother, and do not forget it." I say nuzzling his face. He giggles happily, before he crawls over to Sides an Sunny.

"I love you daddies!" He giggles while hugging them

Their eyes soften, and they seem to melt like a puddle of goo, they wrap their arms around Jaxson, before nuzzling him

"And we love you kiddo." Sunny says.

I get up from my spot, before looking to my boys

"I'm going to go see Ratchet, do you want to come?" I ask.

They nod, before setting Jaxson onto the floor. Once they do so, they offline their holoform then begin to transform into the bi-pedal forms. Lowering his hand, I crawl into Sunny's hand, while Jaxson crawls onto Sides. Once I'm situated onto Sunny's and Jaxson on Sides', they begin the walk to the med bay. Once we reach the med bay door, they hesitantly open the door, watching out for any wrenches, considering it clear, they begin walking in, the whole time I give them 'are you serious' looks.

**_"What the frag do you pit spawned glitches want?!" _**Hear Ratchet snarl.

Sunny set me onto the medical berth.

**_"Karly wanted to come and visit you about the sparkling." _**Sunny says.

**_"Aw, I see you told them." _**Ratchet grumbles.

"No, Nano gave it away, ruined my fun." I pout.

Ratchet looks over at me before his optics widen.

**_"Primus it hasn't even been a day and your stomach is already swollen to the max." _**He says.

"I recently learned that my beast put a type of force field to hide the pup, to prevent any danger coming to the pup and I." I say

He nods in understanding.

**_"Now what is it you want?" _**He asks.

"I was wondering how much longer I have, I know I asked this earlier, but know that I have the stomach an what not and the fact that the force field probably kept the your scan from doing a complete scan" I say. He nods, before he begins to scan me again, before inspecting the results

**_"I would say that you have about a week.. Primus help is all!" _**He grumbles.

"What? What is it?" I ask worriedly

**_"Your pregnant….with twins." _**He says.

I choke on my spit, while the twins take loud intakes of air.

"Please tell me your kidding." I say with wide eyes.

**_"Afraid not… Primus do I feel bad for you! Not only are you the mate of these two idiots, but now you have to worry about raising 5 sparklings, your two idiots included." _**Ratchet grumbles, getting 'HEY!' from both of the twins.

I put my face into my hands, before I look to the twins, giving them death glares.

"I'm going to make your lives heck through the rest of this pregnancy, along with ripping your baby makers off." I hiss, making them look horrified at me.

Jaxson giggles at this.

"You are in BIG trouble!" He says.

They chuckle nervously, while I glare the two of them down.

* * *

**_Alright I need to know if this isn't getting too boring, because I'm beginning to run out of ideas for this story, so I'm getting to where I'm making stuff up out of the blue, and normally I think the story ideas through. Anyways tell me what you think, and I will see you guys later._**

**_P.S. I might take a short break from this story to think of ideas so this story doesn't get to dull for you guys, so don't worry about me stopping the story. I'm not going to do that to you guys, you have already read so far, I don't want let you guys down._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay so I got a huge idea for this story, don't worry it's not sad, in fact I'm going to make it funny, hopefully it'll turn out as funny as it sounded in my mind. Also I would like to thank everyone for the support of this story, it means a lot! :D Anyways I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

After ripping the twins a new one, I decided to go on a run. Just to relieve some of my stress, after all I'm having TWINS, and their fathers are SIDESWIPE and SUNSTREAKER. I pray to god that my pups will not take after them personality wise, because if so, the base is screwed.

After running a good hour and a half running in my wolf form I begin my run back to base. Then an idea popped into my mind, I'm going to scare the crap out of the twins. Shifting into human form, I imagine the force field on my stomach, successfully hiding my baby belly, I don't know how that will work, I'l have to ask Jaxson to ask Jax. (In case you didn't know Jaxson's 'wolf' is the Jax that was Karly's soul guardian, not the mature Jax, the silly insane one.)

Walking into the base, the twins are waiting for me, of course the first thing they notice is my baby belly is gone, and the go into panic mode.

**_"What happened?!" _**

**_"Where's the baby belly?!" _**

They question at the same time, I give them a confused look.

"What are you talking about? What baby bump?" I give them the 'WTF' look.

**_"We're having twins, Ratchet even told us." _**The say with the same look.

"Sides, Sunny….I think you guys need a nap, because I have no clue what you're talking about" I snicker in my mind mentally.

They have the most lost expressions on their faces, finally I begin to laugh.

"I'm just messing with you! Force field is hiding the baby bump along with their scents so it makes it seem like I'm not pregnant." I say, they get relieved looks.

**_"Primus, don't do that to us! We were beginning to think we were going insane!" _**Sides says.

I smirk at them.

"I thought it was pretty funny." I shrug, they glare at me.

I hold my hands up in surrender and smirk wider. About that time Jazz pops up out of know where, making me jump ten feet into the air.

"Dude what the fuck! Scared the bloody hell out of me!" I say clutching my chest.

The twins growl at him threateningly, before slapping the back of his helm.

**_"Don't do that! She's carrying, we don't want the sparkling to be stressed."_** They growl.

**_"Wait Fluff ba' is pregs! An did ya just say sparklins as in multiple sparklins!?" _**He questions.

"Scary isn't it?" I say, he looks at me wide eyed before nodding.

**_"What so bad about twins?!" _**Sides whines.

**_"Well fo one, she's going to be in a lot of pain, two their YOUR sparklins… That's scary!" _**Jazz says, the twins begin to pout, making me coo at them mockingly, making them glare at me, I smirk at them.

We spend the next couple of minutes talking, Jaxson sitting on Jazz's shoulders, with a happy smile. Corrina, Mirage, and Cordon join in on our gathering, while the twins and I have random conversations about what we think the twins will be like, getting few funny mental ideas, none I am going to say.

After a few minutes, I begin to feel a strange tingling over my body. I look to my wrist where Nano lies and look at the surrounding area stats, they come up clear making me shrug. Then a pink/gold portal opens up, surprising all of us, soon it begins to try and pull things in. Jazz grabs Jaxson up from his shoulder, while Mirage securely grabs Corrina and his son, the twins move to grab me, but its to late, the portal pulls me in. As I fly toward the opening if the portal, I reach for the twins, while they reach for me, just when we all thought they had me, I'm pulled in and the portal closes, knocking me unconscious.

Waking up, I look around only to see I'm in a desert, only thing I see is rock, rocks, oh look, more rocks. I begin to get up groaning, looking around, I see I'm being stared at, by two very familiar mechs, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"What the hell happened?" I groan.

They look at each other, before looking to me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I question them.

**_"Who are you squishy?" _**Sides says, making me freeze.

"Nano?" I question to the device on my wrist.

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"It would seem we are in another dimension."

"Fuck my life!"

* * *

**_SURPRISE! Lol I bet you guys were not expecting that! That was the idea I came up with, I hope you guys like the idea, tell me what you think. I hope you guys have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys laterz!_**

**_P.S. Sorry for extreme shortness!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'M BAAAAACK! I'm rather excited of the new turn of events! I hope that it will turn out funny. Anyways hope you enjoy that chapter, I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

The twins look at me longer, before this dimensions Sideswipe smirks, making me give him a disturbed look.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I question.

**_"Your pretty." _**He smirks.

Go figure, Sideswipe is a pervert no matter what dimension.

"Um thanks?" I say.

I look over at Sunstreaker to see him giving me a disgusted look, also doesn't surprise me.

"Well then, if you don't mind could you two take me to Optimus, you do have an Optimus right?" I question.

**_"How do you know about us?" _**Sideswipe questions.

"Long story, can you take me to him." I say

**_"How do we know you're not a Con spy, flesh bag?" _**Sunstreaker cuts in.

Okay well this dimensions Sunstreaker is a bit more hostile, I have a feeling we will be at each other's throats.

"I'm not, hell if you want you can blind fold me until you get to your base, so I don't see where it is, if it make you feel any better." I say.

**_"I believe her." _**Sideswipe says.

They transform, once done Sideswipe pops his passage door open. Climbing in the seat belt slides over my chest, going very slowly over my breasts.

"If you want to keep you pretty paint job scratch free, you better quit being a pervert go me mech?" I say threateningly.

**_"Oh feisty are we? I like that in a femme." _**He says seductively.

"Hate to disappoint but I'm happily bonded." I reply.

**_"You're bonded? To a Cybertronian? " _**His voice rings through the radio.

"Yeah." I respond.

**_"Bot or Con." _**He questions.

"First off, what kind of question is that? Of course an Autobot." I say.

**_"Who is he?" _**He questions.

"Um, you wouldn't know 'him'." I say nervously.

**_"Try me." _**He says.

Shit, how the hell am I going to explain this.

**_"So you're playing hard to get? I don't mind. In fact I love a good chase." _**He says silkily.

My body is so fucking confused right now. It doesn't know whether or not to be aroused or repulsed that he is not my mate. Hell even my beast is even for a loss!

I choose not to respond to the mech, and trying to ignore the massaging on my back…..And butt! My eye twitches, irritated.

**_"We're here!" _**He chirps.

I watch as he and Sunstreaker drive into a ship that is crashed into the side of a…..Mountain.

**_"Welcome to the Ark!" _**He says opening the door.

I step out of his alt-mode, before looking around the Cybertronian sized ship (She's in the G1 verse if you can't tell. XD) I begin to take a step before a hand scoops me up, I find myself looking into Sideswipe's blue optics, which scream mischievousness.

**_"Figured I'd sweep a girl off her feet." _**He winks

"That was soooo fucking corny." I laugh, making the mech in question pout.

"You're going to have to do better than that if your trying to 'woo' me." I chuckle.

Because you counterpart is way better at it, well for one the fragger skips wooing, and goes to seduction. Sideswipe begins walking into another room, Sunstreaker following behind. Entering a room, I spot Ratchet, Prowl, and Optimus, just with some differences.

**_"The twins have reported to me, that you wish to speak to me?" _**The Optimus of this dimension says.

I nod.

**_"One question. How do you know of our existence?" _**Prowl asks.

I sigh**_._**

"My name is Karly, I come from another dimension, and I am a friend of your counter parts, some are even family to me." I say.

I feel Sideswipe perk in excitement.

**_"Really! What is my counterpart like?" _**He asks excitedly.

"Well he's red, like you, but he's a newer model of Lamborghini. He's an idiot, a pervert, and anything else in the book." I deadpan.

**_"Sounds just about right for that slagger!" _**The red and white Ratchet says.

I laugh, making Sideswipe pout, before he perks up again.

**_"What about Sunny's counterpart?" _**He questions, only to get a hiss of 'don't call me that' from the mech in question.

"About the same, only he also has a new model alt-mode. Oh and he's not as hostile, well not to me anyways." I say in thought.

**_"What do you mean 'not to you'?" _**Sides questions.

"Well both of you in my dimension are…. My guardians." I say, getting a snort from Sunstreaker.

"Got a problem Mustard?" I question.

He growls at me.

**_"Watch your tone fleshy." _**He snaps.

"Or what? You'll nag me out about how shiny you paint job is?" I laugh.

**_"I could squish you like the bug you are." _**He snarls.

"Oh is that supposed to scare me? I'm trembling in fear!" I say with heavy sarcasm.

**_"Enough!" _**Optimus commands.

**_"Heh whatever!" _**Sunstreaker says, walking out the door.

Sides stares at me.

**_"Wow you got a lot of guts." _**He says.

"Eh he doesn't intimidate me." I shrug, making him chuckle.

I turn back to Optimus.

"I would like to know if you would allow me to stay here, until I can find my way back to my dimension." I say.

**_"You may, however long it takes, you may stay here." _**He nods.

"Thank you." I nod.

Sideswipe begins to walk out, me still sitting in his hand. He shows me all around the Ark, along the way I get reintroduced to the counterparts of my friends, also few who I have not met yet.

"Sideswipe could you set me down?" I question.

He nods before setting me down, I give him my thanks before walking outside the Ark. Observing the desert surroundings, I look to Nano.

"Nano? What do you know about the force field on my pups?" I question.

"Well so far I have learned that if you have it up, it's like you are not pregnant, from appearance to health." He says, making me worried.

"What about my pups?" I question.

"They are fine, in fact it's better for them to stay hidden, it allows them do develop better, and it hides their scents and auras from beings that might want to cause you harm. So you are clear to run, fight, or whatever else without worrying about endangering your pups. The only reason you can have this ability, is the fact that you are a Night-stalker, the Night-stalker and Day-stalker were created to be guardians, so if one of your kind gets pregnant, they would not be able to do their duty, that is why they were granted this ability, just for the sole purpose so that your kind can do their duties properly." He says.

"Seem legit. I don't have to really do much in my duty, well as of yet. I am the guardian of all the Autobots, also dubbed as Night of Primus. So far there have not been any major threats to the Autobots, just the Cons, but that's pretty much normal, and I'm pretty sure Primus was meaning to protect the Autobots from the humans, especially since I know that they are capable of." I say.

"I agree with you, though I want to know why you are in this dimension in the first place." Nano says.

"Who knows, my powers as Alpha-ruler probably glitched, or I was sent here for something." I shrug.

Looking around again, I let Nano's words repeat in my mind. Well if I don't have to worry about endangering my pups, then I guess I'll train with Kyon.

"Kyon." I say holding my hand out.

The sword fizzles into my hands, I grasp the hilt securely, before getting into a stance. I swipe the sword in different directions, along with moving my feet smoothly in different directions. My moves making me look like I'm gracefully dancing, I make another swipe this time a black with purple tint aura surrounds me, I ignore it, knowing it's my power aura.

I continue moving around with grace while practicing sword techniques until sunset, all the while loneliness seeps into my heart, longing to hold my son, and to be held by MY twins. I let out a whimper as I stop my sword 'dance', looking around I spot a ledge, climbing up to it, I sit down bringing my knees to my chest.

"You guys are probably tearing the base apart right about, Jaxson is probably being the calm one and telling you to calm down. You two will listen to him of course, and then continue to find a way to get to me." I chuckle to myself.

I try to reach through the bond only to release its sealed, fear and panic courses through me, as my breathing quickens.

"I…I can't feel the bond." I whisper horrified, as I clutch my chest.

I then begin to reach to my sister, only for it to be closed also, I begin to panic completely. The absence of bonds I share with people I love, making me feel empty, and lost. My sanity that I had been losing while I way away from the twins, the sanity that my sister was able to keep with just her presence when I felt like I was losing myself, begins to slip away. The insanity seemingly to cackle at me and at my sense of loss and loneliness. I begin to shiver, tears begin to gather in my eyes, but then…. A calming presence, more like two enter me, sending me love, and a sense of innocence floods off of them. I let out a happy chuckle, my pups comforting me, helping me keep my sanity, I let my love elope them completely like a cocoon, a smile stretches across my face, all my worries for my baby twins, going away when they comfort me.

I look to my flat toned stomach, toned from everything I have gone through, from starvation, training, to fights, before setting a hand on it. I rub my stomach affectionately, I let out a giggle when I feel one of the baby twins send curiosity.

"Hurry up and come into the world little ones, I along with your big brother, and daddies can't wait to meet you." I smile.

I look out into the darkness, I watch as a family of armadillos run into their shelters, while an owl hoots into the night. I sigh at the peacefulness, before I look to my stomach again, a smile reaches my face again.

"I'm going to be a mother…" The words seeming flow off my lips.

I giggle.

"I'm going to be mom." I say louder.

Happiness flows through me along with giddiness, I jump up in excitement. I jump from the ledge, then land gracefully onto the dirt. I run towards the openness of the desert, my run having a skip. I shift, not even caring if anyone saw me, I run around happily, my tail wagging, and my ears up. A coyote comes out of it's den, I move my huge body into a playful manner, hoping the animal won't be scared of my presence. It isn't, I chase it around playfully, both of our tails wagging, the animal pounces on me, while I lay down onto the dirt, I growl playfully, while it pulls on my ears gently.

The coyote and I spend the next hour playing, before it leaves into its den, getting welcomed by HER pups. I shift into human before I lower myself to the ground, the pups excitedly pile out of their den, along with their mother, all of them wagging their tails and licking my face, making me giggle. Picking one of the pups up I watch as it wags its tail looking at me, I set it down, only for it to turn back to me and pounce onto my making a playful yowl, while biting at my hands. I chuckle amused at the pups antics, before finally mama coyote ushers her pups into the den, I pat her on the head, before standing. I shift into my wolf form, I take in the mother coyotes appearance, her coat slightly matted and her ribs slightly showing. I look out into the desert again, spotting a rabbit, I begin to stalk it, and finally I pounce onto it, wrapping my jaws around its body, killing it.

With the dead rabbit in my jaws, I walk back to the den of the coyote family, making a whine, the mother comes out to inspect the source of the noise, I drop the carcass in front of her, I watch I she drags it into the den, before turning away and heading back to the Ark. My black coat blending perfectly with the night, making me almost invisible, as I walk back hoping no one saw me.

**_"That was quite the show." _**A voice says out of nowhere.

I let out a yelp, shifting back out of my surprise, I find myself looking at a white and blue mech.

"Shit mech, don't do that, I could have attacked you!" I say clutching my chest.

**_"Apologies. My name is Mirage, and I wanted to meet the human femme that claims to have come from another dimension." _**The mech says.

"Wow I would have never guested, the Mirage of my dimension looks way different." I say.

**_"And what does my counterpart look like?" _**He questions.

"He's red, and instead of…a race car? He's a Ferrari" I say.

**_"While I question his color, his choice of alt-mode it pleasing." _**He says.

I chuckle.

**_"How close are you to my counterpart?" _**He questions curiously.

"He's like a big brother to me, that and he's the sparkmate to my sister." I say.

**_"Oh? What does your sister look like?" _**He questions.

I show a picture to him, that I have kept on me.

**_"It would seem he also has a good choice in femmes." _**He says.

I chuckle.

"Want to know something else?" I ask.

**_"And what would that be?" _**He asks.

"Your counterpart is a creator." I say

His optics widen, making me chuckle.

**_"Do you have a picture of the sparkling?"_**

"Unfortunately no, he was born just the other day, and I've been rather busy, so I haven't been able to get a picture." I say.

**_"I see, what is the sparkling's name?" _**

"Cordon Mirage, he has bright blue eyes like your counterpart's and a hint of pink from his mother." I say.

He smiles.

**_"It was a pleasure meeting you?" _**

"Karly."

**_"It was a pleasure meeting you then Karly." _**He nods before disappearing.

"Not cool man! Not cool! Your counterpart does that to me also!" I say making him chuckle.

I walk into the Ark only to get sweep up into a pair of servos.

**_"Hello femme." _**Sides smile lecherously.

"You are a creep." I deadpan.

**_"But I could be YOUR creep." _**He says suggestively.

"No." I deadpan.

**_"Still playing hard to get? That's fine." _**He chuckles.

"No, I'm bonded, period, end of story." I shrug.

**_"Karly, babe, it's fine, you do not need to contain your love for me, just let it out." _**He says.

I face palm.

_"Primus why?!"_

* * *

**_Poor Karly getting harassed by Sideswipe's counterpart. XD The chapter was not as funny as I was hoping, but the next chapter will… Hopefully. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter I will she you guys later._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm back with another chapter! I don't have anything really to say so… I do not own Transformers, just myself and y OCs! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Sideswipe POV:  
**We watched as the portal closed taking our sparkmate, instantly we felt the bond close from her side, from distance. Jaxson begins to cry out in panic at not feeling his mother, immediately we go to his aid, ignoring our urges to go into complete panic mode. Using our holoforms we embrace the panicked boy, before he finally calms. He hiccups and sniffles, before he looks to us.

"Daddies where did mommy go?" He says now calm.

"We don't know kiddo, but don't worry mommy will be fine, we'll get her back." I say trying to keep our adopted son calm.

He nods, before hugging me, picking him up, he nuzzles into my neck, and after a few minutes he falls asleep. Looking to Sunny, he takes our son into his arms, while I turn the holoform off, then change into my bi-pedal mode. Sunny hands the sleeping boy to me, I gently grasp his small form in my hands, few moments later Sunny walks up in his true form, nodding we head to Optimus to tell him of the situation.

Sunny comms him and tells him ahead of time instead, as we walk to his office to discuss a way to bring Karly. Once walking in gathered in Optimus's office are: Optimus, of course, Ratchet, Prowl, and Wheeljack.

**_"Do you have an idea of where the portal took her?" _**Optimus says after we stand in a few minutes of silence.

**_"No, it wasn't like the portal that takes her to the Shadow verse, the Shadow verse portal was blue, this one was a pink/gold color." _**Sunny says.

**_"Hm this is very interesting, do you know of a way to perhaps contact her? Other than your bond?" _**Wheeljack says.

**_"Nano, But we don't know how to get a hold of him." _**I say, careful not to wake the sleeping boy.

**_"Then we have no leads, however, you two continue to try and contact her though bond, Wheeljack will do research in his lab to see if there is any way to contact her." _**Prowl says.

Just then Jaxson begins to stir, before he snaps his eyes open.

"I know where mommy is!" He shouts gleefully.

Everyone's attention goes to him.

**_"Where is she kiddo?" _**I question.

"Little brother's wolf said to my wolf that she's in another dim….ension, he also said there are Autobots there."

Mine and Sunny's optics widen.

**_"Little…" _**I start

**_"Brother?" _**Sunny finishes.

He nods, before his gets a frown.

"Mommy is sad, she can't feel any of the bonds, and my wolf says that if she didn't have little brother of sister with her, she would have slowly gone insane." He says.

**_"Sister?" _**I squeak.

He nods again.

**_"We need to find Karly and fast, not only could she have the twins at any time, but also not having excess to the bonds will make her go insane, even with the comfort of the twins, after some time she will not be able to handle it, unless there was some sort of substitute to help." _**Ratchet says.

**_"What do you mean substitute?" _**Sunny questions.

**_"Meaning if there are any people of bots that can keep Karly's attention, she won't focus on the emptiness of the bonds. And if what Jaxson says is true, being with the other dimension Autobot could help." _**He says.

**_"Well it would seem we have enough to work with to get Karly back, you are dismissed." _**Optimus says.

* * *

**Karly POV: 2 days later**

Just kill me, PLEASE! Sideswipe has continued to harass me with the most corniest pick-up lines EVER. I swear I freaking gagged at how corny they were, now that I think about it I'm GLAD I met the twins before I went through my change, otherwise I'm pretty sure my Sideswipe would be doing the EXACT thing his counterpart is doing.

**_"Hello sexy!"_** Sides smirks, making my eye twitch.

I let out squeak when I'm lifted up suddenly, I glare at Sideswipe who smirks at me.

"Why do you harass ME? There are millions of other chicks in this world, and you have to pick ME!" I complain.

He smirks wider.

**_"Because all of the other femmes are not as interesting and sexy as you." _**He winks, his thumb touching my lower back, which continues to get lower.

"Go any lower with that thumb of yours I SWEAR I WILL rip it off and shove it down your throat." I snap.

**_"Your sexy when you pissed." _**He says reminding me of all the times my Sideswipe as send that.

"So I've been told." I mutter.

**_"Who? I can't have any other mech trying to steal my femme." _**He says.

"I don't recall ever becoming your FEMME." I glare.

**_"Happened just recently." _**He smirks.

"Okay you know what, I'm attracted to chicks, in fact my bonded is a chick!" I shout.

He gets a look that makes me rather fearfully.

**_"That's fine, the more the merrier." _**He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"OKAY I GIVE UP! SOME ONE KILL ME NOW! PLEASE!" I shout standing on his hand.

He chuckles, I begin to look down at the ground before looking back at him.

"I swear I'll jump." I threaten.

**_"Really?" _**He questions not convinced.

Without hesitance I jump, he yelps trying to reach for me, only to reach me in time. I land gracefully onto the ground before looking up at Sideswipe.

"That was fun, let's do it again." I say.

**_"How about we not." _**He says.

I smirk at him, before walking off.

**_"Where are you going?" _**He questions.

I stop, before turning my head towards him.

"Nowhere really." I shrug.

**_"You could come with me to mine and Sunny's room" _**He suggests.

"As long as you don't plan to harass me with pickup lines." I say.

**_"Fair enough." _**He says before picking me up.

I sit in his hand, watchin as he passes several corners, before coming to a door, pressing in a code the door opens, he walks into the room. Sitting on a berth is Sunny, whom looks up at us, his face gets a disgusted look.

**_"Why is THAT with you?" _**He sneers pointing to me.

"I don't recall ever being a THAT." I snark back crossing my arms.

He growls threateningly.

"Oh cut the shit, you don't scare me. I've seen way to many things to find you even the slightest scary." I snap back.

Just when he was about to retort, I make a loud gasp, when I feel the bond with MY Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, I smile widely, making Sideswipe look a time questioningly.

"Their here.." I whisper happily and giddy.

**_"Who?"_** He asks.

Not even paying attention to what I'm saying I reply.

"MY twins, they're here!" I exclaim happily, before I jump from his hand and run out the door.

Following the pull, I run, excitement coursing through my body, faintly I can hear both of the twins following me curiously. I feel excitement of my twins leak though the bond as well as Jaxson's, finally I can't take it anymore and I burst into my wolf form, and begin to run like mad.

Making it outside the ark, I faintly see dirt flying up in the distance, I run toward it with my tail waging happily. Before a few feet away from me, the two Lamborghinis burst into transformation, as soon as they are directly in front of me, I pounce on top of them, I happily nuzzle my mates faces in happiness and excitement. I hear a yip, before I see Jaxson leap from Sunny's sparkling hold and onto me, we happily nuzzle and lick each other. Before I shift and take the pup into my arms, he shifts before squealing in excitement. Standing on the dirt, I hear transforming, before two sets of arms wrap around me, then a pair of lips capture mine, before they leave, then other find my lips.

"God you have NO idea how much I missed you three!" I say.

They hold Jaxson and I tighter, before kissing us on the foreheads.

"We missed you also, if it wasn't for Jaxson we would have never found you." Sunny says.

We spend a few minutes in each other's embrace, before the holoforms fizzle out of existence, then the two Lamborghinis transform revealing my mates true forms. Sides picks me and Jaxson up gently before nuzzling us, Sunny pulls Sides hand closure to him before doing the same.

**_"You're alright aren't you? Are the sparklings okay?" _**The twins tackle me with questions.

"Fine, other than the fact my sanity has been threatened sine I got here." I say.

**_"What do you mean? Are you alright?!" _**Sides says.

"Well I've have been getting harassed with pickup lines none stop, and they are CORNY beyond belief" I say.

Their optics darken with anger.

**_"Whoever it was, we'll send them to the pit and back for messing with OUR mate." _**They say possessively.

"Damn you two are hot when you're possessive." I smirk, making them shake their helms.

Sides counterpart steps up, making the twins look at him with alarm and suspicion, before holding Jaxson and I protectively.

**_"Am I missing something here?" _**

* * *

**_Cliffy! XD hope you enjoyed the chapter, I don't have much to say really so, have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs, enjoy!_**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Sides counterpart steps up, making the twins look at him with alarm and suspicion, before holding Jaxson and I protectively._

_"Am I missing something here?"_

I let out a chuckle at my twins, which gets me confused looks.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, meet this dimension Sideswipe. Sideswipe, meet Sideswipe and Sunstreaker from my dimension, also my sparkmates." I say with a smirk.

They look at each other with wide optics, before Sunstreaker of this dimension steps up.

**_"What the frag is going on here and why are there two Sideswipes, and another me?" _**He says

I let out a sigh.

"Sunstreaker, meet the twins from my dimension."

**_"Your guardians?" _**He questions, only for Sides to cut in.

**_"And sparkmates." _**He chirps.

Sunstreaker makes a disgusted face.

**_"They are sparkmates with a squishy?!" _**He exclaims, getting two growls from my twins.

**_"Yeah she is our sparkmate got a problem with it?" _**Sunny growls VERY threateningly.

His counterpart gets a little nervous, knowing very well what his counterpart is capable of. My Sideswipe jolts, almost like he remembered something.

**_"Karly guess what?!"_** He exclaims excitedly.

"What?" I ask curiously.

**_"We're having a boy and a girl!" _**He gushes, making me stand there in silence.

"You mean…." I say wide-eyed, making him nod.

An excited smile breaks out on my face, before I hug his face happily, the waving Sunny over and hugging him.

The other twins look at us in confusion, making my twins send me a smirk and a nod answering my silent question. I close my eyes before willing the force field from me, successfully showing my pregnant belly, making the other twins look at me with wide optics.

"I'm pregnant with twins, and I just learned one is a boy and the other is girl." I chirp out, Jaxson giggles beside me, before hugging my side.

Smiling own at him, I begin to stroke his head, making him purr, I let out an amused giggle, before looking to the twins.

"How did you get here?" I question.

**_"Wheeljack." _**They answer in unison.

"And it didn't blow up?" I ask.

**_"It did the first 3 types he made the dimension bridge, and it did blow up after we made it here, so we'll be here a little while until Wheeljack can fix the machine." _**Sunstreaker says.

I nod.

"Well since you're here, let's go to the Ark." I say.

Once we enter the Ark, Optimus met up with us, and introduced this dimension Autobots to them. A funny thing was, half of the Autobots were in shock to learn I was not only the twins sparkmate but also pregnant with twins, THEIR twins. After all of the funny commotion, Optimus let us have an extra room they had on hand; we thank him for the room, before we retreat to said room.

Once we were situated into the room, the four of us lay together having a family bonding time, before Jaxson giggles loudly, making the twins and I look at with questioning glances.

**_"What's so funny kiddo?" _**Sideswipe says looking at Jaxson.

Jaxson giggles from his spot on his chest cuddled u against me.

"It's a surprise." He says, making us shake our heads amused.

We snap our heads towards the door, when we hear a knock, Sunny, being the one closest, stands not having Jaxson or I on his chassis, answers the door.

At the door stand both this dimension twins, making Sunny look at them with a questioning look.

**_"This has been in on out processors awhile, and we were wondering, how did you become sparkmates, if you don't mind us asking." _**Sideswipe says.

Sunny throws a questioning glance at me, I nod, before he lets the two in. They sit down on a couch not too far away from the berth, I sit up on Sides chassis, Jaxson lying in my lap.

"So what do you want to know?" I question.

**_"How did you meet?" _**Sides asks, his brother grunts, trying to hide his curiosity.

I let out a chuckle.

"That was around 4 or 5 years ago, I was 15. I just got off the bus from school, and I got the idea of riding my bike, waiting on my dad to pick me up from my grandparents. I had biked a little ways out into the country, when I heard several loud sounds. Of course I got curious, and went to check it out. The first thing I see was a group of giant robots fighting each other, in alarm I let out an 'Oh shit' catching the attention of Starscream. Hoping to get the upper hand, went to try and catch me and use me as a hostage, Sideswipe, luckily for me Sideswipe got to me. After the battle was over, Sunstreaker, asked where Sideswipe put me.." I point a thumb to Sunny.

"And of all the places he stuffed me into his spark chamber, after that I had to go with them to the base, and the rest is history." I say, smiling at the memory.

"Any more questions?" I ask

**_"How long did it take for you to become sparkmates?" _**Sideswipe asks.

I let out a sigh.

"Just a couple months ago we completed the bond." I say

**_"Why did it take so long?" _**He asks.

"For about four years I was away from the twins, I had to protect them and my loved ones." I say.

He nods in understanding.

**_"Why?" _**Sunstreaker speaks up.

I look to Jaxson, then I summon Kyon.

"Jaxson could you go with Kyon, he'll take you outside on a run, okay?" I say.

"Okay mommy!" He exclaims happily at the thought of being able to go on a run.

Jaxson takes Kyon's hand before walking with him outside.

**_"Why did you have your son go outside?" _**Sideswipe asks.

I let out a sigh before telling the whole story, from start to finish, my own twins learning some things that I have not told them yet, the murder of Corrina's family, from how the promise I made with them was what kept me alive and sane, somewhat. I even told them how I became a sociopath, and how I my personality began to slowly change, leaving them speechless.

I felt as if a thousand pounds had been lifted from me, I let out a relieved sigh, before letting out a squeak of surprise when I feel the arms of my twins embrace me suddenly.

"We had no idea those four years away from us were that bad, Primus how we wish none of that had to happen to you." Sunny says.

"Even so, if it hadn't I wouldn't be the person I am today, I wouldn't have met my sister, meaning Mirage would have never met his mate, and therefore never had his son. I would have never freed Hebros of Ena's control, nor have Jaxson as my son." I say putting a hand on each of their cheeks, then giving them a soft smile.

We stay in a silence, before I look to my mates' counterparts.

"Did I answer all of your questions?" I ask with a smile.

They nod, I notice Sunstreaker giving me a look of respect, and Sideswipe looking rather glum.

"What is it?" I question.

He gives me the puppy face.

**_"I wish we had a mate like you." _**He whines, making me chuckle.

"Who knows, maybe there is another Karly in this dimension, and is waiting for you two." I smile as he perks up.

**_"Really?!" _**He exclaims

I nod.

**_"You hear that Sunny?! We could have our own Karly!" _**He says excitedly.

**_"Don't call me that!" _**Said mech hisses, walking out the door, with a very excited Sideswipe following.

I begin to laugh, making my twins look at me questioningly.

"No matter what dimension, Sideswipe will be Sideswipe." I laugh, before Sunny joins in, leaving a pouting Sides.

"Oh and if you ever use pick-up lines on me, I'll strangle you. Your counterpart was the one harassing me, and I really DON'T want to hear corny ass pick-up lines." I say.

"So Sideswipe's counterpart was the one harassing you. Why does that not surprise me?" Sunny deadpans, making me laugh more.

Standing up on the berth, I feel a wetness going down my jeans, then I feel a pain, I let out a gasp.

"What is it?!" The twins ask still using their holoforms.

I look at them, before I say softly:

"The twins are coming"

* * *

**_OHHHHHHH SHIZ! Baby twins are coming! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember to review and have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'm back! With a fluff filled chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy it, I do not own TF just myself and my OC's_**

* * *

The pain I am feeling is unbelievable. After I had told the twins that the baby twins are coming, they immediately went int action. Both turned off their holoforms, before Sunny swept me up into his servos, then took off to Ratchet's med bay like a bat out of hell, Sideswipe closely on his heels.

Once Ratchet knew of what was going on, I was put onto the medical birth, where I was set on top of a few blankets. Ratchet quickly online his holoform, go me to remove my cloths, and made me put a blanket around my body, since they did not have any human supplies. Before finally the contractions set in, then pain I felt in my lower regions was horrible, while I did grunt and moan in pain, I was not full out screaming. During this all the twins were by my side, Sideswipe was using his holoform to hold my hand, which I had broken, while Sunny watched from the side, pacing in worry.

"Karly I need you to push really hard." Ratchet commands.

"I….AM…PUSHING!" I snarl, before another wave of pain hits me.

"Side…Sideswipe? Su…Sunstreaker?" I question. They look to me immediately.

I feel yet another wave of pain.

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOU INTERFACE EQUIPMENT OFF BEFORE SHOVING THEM DOWN YOUR THROATS!" I snarl, they wince at the threat.

I continue to push, upon Ratchet's command, before the cry of a baby fills the room. I bead of sweat drips down my head, as I watch Ratchet clean one of the twins off, before handing him or her to the mech First Aid.

"Was it the…Boy? Or girl?" I question tiredly.

"It was a boy." Ratchet says with a rare smile.

At that moment a wave of pain hits me, again.

"Well it would see, the little femme is in a hurry." Ratchet says.

I push with all my might, when a contraction had hit, before I began to pant from exhaustion.

"Alright Karly just one more push." Ratchet commands.

I push one more time, the hardest I've done since the labor started, before I hear the sound of my baby, I sigh in exhaustion, as I lay my head back on my makeshift pillow. I lay there for about 1 minute before looking up, Ratchet, with a small smile, hands me both of the twins, I take my children into my arms with excitement.

Looking at the boy, I see him looking at me before he coos, I turn my head to the left, looking to the girl I see her looking at me also, before she coos quietly. I smile softly, and tiredly, I look at the twins to see both of them in their holoforms, and smiling with love and adoration flowing from the bond.

"What are their names?" Sides questions, I smile widely.

"Akane and Akira" I say, the twins smile widely before coming to my side and kissing me happily.

"Do you want to hold them?" I question, they nod excitedly.

Gently lifting Akane, I hand him over to Sideswipe, then handing Akira over to Sunstreaker. They smile at the little ones, before they begin to softly coo to them, naturally Sideswipe being an idiot while talking.

"Hey there little Akane, I'm daddy number 1, were going to have so much fun! We can pull pranks on Hatchet an…."

"Ah no. First off we have a good 4 years before he can even begin to think of pranking, and two, I do not want my child becoming a little idiot." I say.

Sides looks over at me in a pout.

"Your mommy is mean." He continues his one-sided conversation with Akane, whom is already fast asleep.

Looking over to Sunny, I see him smiling at little Akira, I watch as she grips her small hand around his larger finger, before cooing loudly to him. He looks over at me with love and amusement.

"She has a killer grip." He chuckles looking to where she is tightly gripping his finger.

I smile happily before I hear the sound of door opening, looking over to the entrance I see Kyon and Jaxson. Dismissing Kyon, I wave over Jaxson, getting help from First Aid, he makes it onto the medical berth. I have him sit down beside me before I smile to him.

"You want to meet your little brother and sister?" I question.

He nods excitedly, Sunny gently hands me Akira, before I gently set her into her big brothers arms. I instruct him how to hold her, before he is sitting happily with his new sister. He looks over at me in excitement, before looking back to Akira, I gently take her from his grasp, but before doing so Jaxson kisses her head, making me smile at the scene. Sideswipe comes over and gently hands Akane over to Jaxson, Jaxson smiles happily then kisses his little brother on the head just as he done with his sister.

"Mommy what are their names?" He questions, while Sunny takes Akane from his arms.

"Akane and Akira." I smile, while looking to Akira, whom sets sleeping in my arms.

I hear pede step approaching, I look over to see Ratchet standing there, with a face they say 'I have something important to tell you.' I wave him over, once he is in front of me I look at him questioningly.

"Is there something wrong?" I question worriedly.

**_"No, everything is fine, I just need to tell you that somehow, Akane and Akira, are both full Cybertronian and werewolf, I don't know how that is possible, but apparently it is. And if my scans show correctly, and they are, the twins will be able to shift into both of their forms by the time they can walk." _**Ratchet says.

The twins and I nod, not knowing what else to say.

**_"Also because of this, the nanites from both sets of twins, will allow you to become a Cybertronian, however you will not have to stay in that form, you will be able t shift freely just as you do with you wolf form." _**He says.

I blink in surprise, my eyes become wide.

"You mean to tell me, I will be able to shift into a Cybertronian?!" I gape in surprise, he nods before exiting to his office.

I look over at the twins whom are looking at me with perverted smirks.

"You're going to be a Cybertronian…" Sides states, I nod slowly.

They smirk widely.

"Of course of all the fragging things to go through your head when you are told I will be able to be a Cybertronian, it interfacing, and if I do recall I said I would rip your interface equipment off." I smirk toward the end.

They chuckle nervously, I send them a glare.

"Also no more kids, I am fine with the three I have, there is no the twins will be, and the last thing I need is to end up with another set of twins. Plus with you two its like having 5 kids" I say threateningly.

They nod quickly, with pouts at me calling them kids.

"Good." I smile before I look to the sleeping Akira.

She begins to wake, once her eyes are open she begins to cry, Akane joins in.

"Looks like they're hungry." I chuckle.

Sunny hands over Akane, once both twins are in my arms I begin to feed them, once they are full, and sleeping, I yawn loudly.

"Sleep, you need it." Sunny commands.

I nod, before situating the twins in my arms, once doing so I fall into a peaceful sleep, faintly feeling both of the twins wrapping their arms around my body, Jaxson soon joins in before we all fall asleep.

* * *

**_THE FLUFF MAN! THE FLUFF! *cries* Its just so fluffy, and beautiful! I have to say I'm proud of how this chapter came out, I hope you all enjoyed it. Have and wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later, remember to tell me what you think. *wink*_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys…..Sorry if this chapter doesn't turn out all that great, I having a hard time at the moment. And if you guys don't mind I kind of want to vent. So for those of you that have read Sunny Horizon, know that some point in the chapter that my OC and Sideswipe talked about Karly's life. And if you remember my OC said that her mother drinks, and what not, well those statements are based off my life. (SORRY IF I'M BORING YOU.) My mother has been drinking since as long as I can remember and since that's the case, I was forced to 'grow up' fast. Over the years, I thought my mother was going to quit, I knew she wouldn't quit completely, but at least she would attempt to not drink around my brother and I, or call me drunk. And she did….until recently, it hurts me so much that she does this, it pains me so much to hear her slurring voice, to me as soon as she is drunk I no longer consider her my mother, it seems harsh, but it's true, as soon as she's drunk she is a completely different person. I love her lots, I really do, well if I didn't I would have drop contact with her sooner, when she's not drunk, she is the most funny, caring, protective mother anyone could ask for. She was doing so good, she at least had the decency to not contact me drunk or get drunk off her ass when I'm around in the last couple years, but that's not the case now…. Just a couple of days ago she called me drunk in the MORNING, once I knew she was drunk, I told her not to call me drunk again (That's putting it the nice way of what I said) and I hung up, well just tonight a little before I began typing this up she called drunk again, I'm just so sick of it! I'm tired of it, I'm tired of her, and I'm tired of wondering every time she calls if she is drunk. Sometimes I feel like a hopeless fool for ever hoping she would quit, and I'm close to giving up on her, it's been YEARS and she KNOWS I hate it, she KNOWS how much it affects me, yet she continues, luckily for my brother, he wasn't effected as much, he was younger and doesn't remember much of when she was DRUNK, DRUNK, and I'm happy that he didn't, I don't want my baby brother going through what I had to go through. And now….. I…I just don't know what to do anymore…..Thank you for reading my vent message, I need some way of releasing my anger and sadness, I'm not much for talking to others in person and telling them about my problems, I'm also not much for showing my TRUE emotions. So thank you for reading, it means a lot._**

**_Now then, hope you enjoy the chapter, I do not own Transformer, just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

Waking up, I see each of the twins being held by their fathers, both looking lovingly at them, making me smile at the scene, before I looking down at the sleeping form of Jaxson. Leaning down I kiss him softly on the head, I watch as her stirs before he opens his eyes drowsily.

"Hey my little heck-hound, did you have pleasant dreams?" I ask softly

He nods before giggling as I begin to tickle him

"Sto…Stop!" He giggles.

I continue my little tickle war with him, making him giggle like crazy until he is out of breath, before I finally quit the assault.

"I love you little heck-hound." I say softly to him with a smile.

"I love you too mommy!" He gasps catching his breath.

Sitting up, I see the twins looking over at us with soft adoring smiles, before walking over to Jaxson and I. Sunny gently hands over little Akira, while Sides hands me Akane, once the two are in my arms I look at them with loving eyes. Akira, unlike her brother's electric blue eyes, she has deep red eyes, the trait coming from my Day-stalker side, also having white hair of the Day-stalker. I chuckle at this, her and her brother are polar opposite in looks, Sides and Sunny also catch on and chuckle with me.

"So did Ratchet say anything about whether I can go or not?" I question.

Before they can answer a gruff voice replys.

**_"Yes you may go, but if ANY trouble arises come visit me, go it?" _**Ratchet says gruffly.

I nod.

**_"Good, now get out of my med bay." _**He growls.

Sides gently picks me up, the twins in my arms, while Sunny picks Jaxson up, then they carry us to our temporary quarters. Gently they set the 4 of us onto the berth, before sitting down on the side of us, their forms tower over the Jaxson, the twins, and I.

**_"Wheeljack made beds for the twins, and don't worry they are explosion free, we checked." _**Sunny says.

I nod, before carefully getting down off the berth, both twins in my arms, walking over I see two baby cribs, with a small smile I set the two of them in each other the cribs, before kissing them softly on the head. Looking over to the twins, I crawl back up onto the berth, before I sit on Sunny's leg, Jaxson giggling happily on Sideswipe's shoulder.

"So how long do you think it will take for the gang to get us?" I question.

**_"Any mom…."_**

At that moment the door opens up.

**_"Um the Autobots of your dimension are here for you." _**Sides counterpart chirps.

I let out a chuckle at the timing, before thanking him. Walking over to the cribs, I grab the twins up into my arms, once they are happily situated, the twins subspace their cribs, then grab Jaxson and I up into their servos.

Getting into the rec. room of the Ark, I laugh at the scene I am seeing. Optimus meets Optimus, Ironhide meets Ironhide, Ratchet meets Ratchet, and Mirage meets Mirage. All seem to be inspecting each other, Ironhide and Ironhide's reactions to each other are priceless.

"You mean to tell me, that yer me?" Red Ironhide says, his voice sounding very Texas like.

"Yes." Ironhide's gruff British like accent replies.

"Interesting." Red Ironhide says.

Sides sets me down onto the ground upon my request. With Akane and Akira in my arms, I casually walk up to my dimension Ironhide.

"Hey Papa Hide! Meet your grandkids!" I shout, getting his attention.

His head snaps to me before his optic go wide.

"You…you had twins?!" He says.

"Scary I know." I chuckle.

He turns his holoform on before walking over to me, once he see's the twins his eyes go soft.

"Meet Akane and Akira." I say lifting each arm when I say the name of one of them.

"Do you mind if I hold them?" He asks.

"Not at all." I smile, before handing the twins over to their 'Grandpa'

He turns to goo, when Akira opens her eyes, not caring at all whether they are red. A smile breaks onto his face as he lightly rocks the twins in his arms.

"Mia is going to be all over you and your little ones." Hide chuckles.

"Of course what mother doesn't want grand kids?" I smile.

Once Akane opens his eyes, Ironhide chuckles.

"Your little ones are polar opposite when it comes to their looks, almost like yin and yang." He chuckles.

"Yeah I noticed that." I chuckle.

"How did little Akira here end up with white hair and red optics?" Hide questions curiously.

"Day-stalker traits, Day-stalkers are usually white with red eyes, and if Akira is a Day-stalker she'll have some wings once she's walking around." I say, making Ironhide's eyes widen.

"Wing?!" He says.

"Yes, I don't know if Akane will have them, he may have Night-stalker in him, but that could be the traits he picked up from his daddies." I say looking to my son.

About that time I hear pede stomping over to us before I find myself and my twins getting scanned by a certain medic. I look at him questioningly, which only gets me a glare.

**_"Couldn't wait one more day?"_** He snarks.

"Well it's not like I can choose the day I give birth." I say sarcastically.

He huffs, before looking at the twins.

"If you want to know about their health, ask your counterpart he scanned me and the twins 10 times before letting us go." I say.

He begin to walk off grumbling incoherent stuff, before finally making it over to his counterpart, whom willingly tell the grumpy mech about the twins health.

"Strange place this is." Ironhide says.

"Eh you get use to it, at least you didn't get harassed with corny pick-up lines from you mates counterpart." I say.

"Sideswipe?"

"Sideswipe."

"Go figure." He deadpans

"Yeah Sunny's counterpart, is more hostile here, and seems to be even more vain than mine." I say.

"Nope, that was how Sunstreaker acted before you met him, since you've been around he's calmed own quite a bit." Ironhide says.

"Hmm never knew that." I say.

"It was pretty fun pissing him off though; every single threat he sent me was about squishing me." I smirk.

Ironhide shakes his head.

"Only you femme." He says with a chuckle.

I smirk, before looking over to the Mirages, whom are still inspecting each other.

"Not bad… Though I question your choice of color." Red Mirage says.

"Like wise." Blue and white Mirage replies.

I laugh at the two, before I hear my name being called. Turning my head I see Corrina walking up, little Cordon bundled in her arms.

"Hey runt." I say to her, making her pout.

"Why do you insist on calling me that nickname I'm not a pup anymore." She says.

"You'll always be a pup in my eyes, kid, heck you are supposed to be one, your only 5." I say.

"Actually 6." She says.

"Oh my bad, because a year is such a BIG difference." I say sarcastically with a smirk.

She pouts even more, before perking up, when she sees the twins in Hide's arms.

"AWH hold Cordon, I want to hold my niece and nephew." She chirps out excitedly, before gently setting her son into my arms.

Once she has the twins in her arm she gushes at them.

"What are their names?" She questions.

"Akane and Akira." I say.

"Awh those names are PERFECT, you have a good choice in names." She says.

I smile looking at Cordon, whom is reaching for me with his smaller hands, a smile on his face.

"You know his hair look to be turning a dark red." I say.

Corrina looks over at me.

"Yeah, Mirage noticed that the other day.' She says.

"You definitely have a color clash going on, red hair with blue eyes, I'm going to nickname his America" I smirk.

She shook her head.

"You and nicknames." She says before looking at the twins.

"Your little ones look like they could be a yin and yang." She chuckles.

"So I'm told." I chuckle.

"Let's just pray that they resemble their mother more than their father in personality." She chuckles.

"Either way, we are all screwed, I was just as bad a Sideswipe before I had to leave, well I wasn't a complete idiot and I wasn't a pervert." I say.

She laughs.

**_"Karly are you ready to go?" _**I hear Optimus say, making me slightly jolt in surprise.

"Primus! Don't sneak up on me like that." I say.

"My apologies, I did not me to alarm you." My dimension Optimus says.

"It's fine and yes, I'm ready to go." I smile.

He nods, before say his good-bye to his counterpart, I follow suit, but I say my good byes to everyone. Once the farewells are over with, I find myself sitting on Sunny's shoulder, the twins sitting in my arms, while Jaxson is sitting on Optimus's shoulder giggling gleefully.

The group walks outside of the Ark, before coming upon a pink/gold portal, I shout another good-bye before we all enter the portal.

* * *

**_So how was it? Not much going on at the moment, I probably won't have much going on until the twins are older *smirk* I really do wonder what their personalities are going to be like. Anyways have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey guys I'm back with another chappy for you. I posted early because I am TIRED, and I if I fall asleep won't get a chapter posted. (My schedule is messed up….BAD XD) Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter, I do not own TF just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

It's been a week since the baby twins and I returned to the base, and everyone has taken an immediate liking towards them, gushing over their cuteness and the fact they are polar opposites in looks. Mia of course started to gush and coo over them, and she now spends A LOT of time in her holoform just to hold her 'grand kids.' With all the attention the twins are getting, I make sure to go out of my way to make sure Jaxson doesn't feel left out; surprisingly he doesn't feel any jealousy towards the twins, which makes me happy, though he is protective over them, like any older brother, and it makes me so proud at how calm and accepting he is.

I have begun to fear for the boy or mech that will take my daughter as their mate, for one she has TWO dads that are feared experienced warriors, and know ways to make your life HELL, she has her older brother Jaxson, and her twin brother Akane, who will doubt be more protective over her than any of us. Even at a week and a half old the two are inseparable, I have learnt you cannot have them in separate cribs, they MUST be in the same crib, they do not like to be separated longer than 10 minutes, any longer you have yourself some VERY upset baby twins.

Akira has her daddies wrapped around her little fingers, Chromia seems to take great joy in harassing them, telling them their daughter is going to have mechs from all over wanting to court her, already they get protective saying no mech will be good enough for their little princess. This amuses me to no end, I already know that Jaxson and I will be the peace keepers when it comes to dating once the twins are old enough. Just thinking of my babies growing up puts a pang of sadness in my heart; And much to my displeasure the twins caught my train of thought one day, and suggested we could always have more kids, I of course reminded them that I could easily rip their baby makers off if they suggest that again.

And while I love the baby twins to death, they are a hand full, every night Akira cries for no reason, and she will not stop until either Sunny or I rock her to sleep. During the day Akane is fussy, and will not calm until he is in complete darkness, the little vampire. So its official, Akira and Akane are a Night-stalker and Day-stalker, Akira being the Day-stalker and Akane being the Night-stalker. Making the two future guardians of something once they are old enough.

As I have learnt, Day-stalkers and Night-stalkers are never without each other, me being an exclusion of this. Generally the Day and the Night-stalkers are mates that guard something, but in really RARE cases they are twins. So not only do they have two experienced front liner daddies, who are also robotic beings from another planet, and have a mother who is the leader of all the were species, they are also a rare combo of being siblings, yet are to entirely different breed of werewolf, putting them at in even greater risk danger. Why couldn't they be normal? Oh right because their mother was an idiot and didn't want to be normal.

**_"Karly?"_**

I turn my attention to Sideswipe.

"Yeah?"

**_"Optimus needs us for a mission in about an hour; do you need us to do anything before we leave?" _**Sunny cuts in.

"No, I have everything, the twins have been fed, and Jaxson is with Hide and Mia." I say.

They nod, before Sunny walks over and gently pick me up. I reach up and kiss him softly on his lip plates, before doing so with Sides, I chuckle when I fall into though, making the twins look at me curiously.

"If someone were to tell me, that I was a werewolf, and fall in love then become mates, to not one but two robotic being from another planet, then have their children, I would have thought them to be insane. So much has changed in the years that it is unbelievable, but I'm glad it did, otherwise I wouldn't have you, Jaxson, or Akane and Akira." I smile

They smile happily, sending love and devotion through the bond, while I send my own.

"Sides? Sunny? Once you get back I want to see my family…. I haven't seen them in years, and I miss them, with the danger gone I want to spend time with them, I want you two to be there along with our kids, my sister, Mirage and Cordon. They are probably worried sick, scratch that they ARE worried sick, knowing them.

They smirk.

**_"I wonder how they will react when they learn that not only are you 'married' but you have three kids." _**Sunny says

"Oh god my dad is going to kill me, AFTER he kills you." I say with a laugh.

**_"Just so you know when we see him, were calling him dad." _**Sides smirks.

"I would like for our children to grow up with their father thank you very much, doing that is just going to make your deaths more painful." I say with a smirk.

They laugh, before Sunny sets me down, they give me their love before leaving out for the mission. I grab my phone before typing in a number, it rings for about a minute before someone answers.

"Dad?"

* * *

**_So the family is being brought back in…..Wonder how that will turn out? I wonder how my OC's family has done? Especially since Karly did disappear for 5 years without telling anyone or contacting anyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonder day/night and I will see you guys later._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_To lazy to say anything…XD Anyways enjoy the chapter, I do not own Transformers._**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_They laugh, before Sunny sets me down, they give me their love before leaving out for the mission. I grab my phone before typing in a number, it rings for about a minute before someone answers._

_"Dad?"_

* * *

"Karly? Is….is that you?!" The voice says hesitant and hopeful.

"Yeah, it's me." I say quietly.

I hear sobbing in the background.

"Thank god you're alright! Where have you been?! You were gone FIVE years, without so much as a letter, or even 'Screw you old man I don't need you!" My dad says.

"I know and I'm sorry, I'm coming down there, I need to introduce you to some people, also to explain why I left without telling you." I say softly.

"Alright, see you soon, be safe. Love you." He says.

"See you, love you too, bye." And with that I hang up.

Walking over to the twins' shared crib; I gently take them into my arms, mindful not to wake them. Grabbing their conjoined car seat, made by Wheeljack, I strap them inside. I tuck them in with a blanket, before I start to gather up their formula and other necessities. Once everything is packed up, I have Mia bring Jaxson to me.

"Hey kiddo." I chuckle as Jaxson comes running through the doorway.

He tackles me into a hug, before looking over to see everything packed up.

"What's going on mommy?" He questions innocently.

"We're going to go visit your grandpa and uncle!" I exclaim.

He looks at me questioningly.

"I though Grandpa Hide was my grandpa?" He asks.

"He is, were going to go see your other grandpa, he is my daddy." I smile, he smiles back.

"Okay, are dad and opa coming?" He questions.

I smile at how he addresses his dads, dad being Sunny and opa being Sides.

"Yes your dads are coming." I chuckle.

He giggles happily, before carefully walking over to his siblings; he gives them each a soft kiss on their foreheads, careful not to wake them. I smile at him before looking to Mia.

"Thank you for watching him." I say.

She waves me off.

"He's my grand-creation, no need to thank me, besides I love caring for sparklings." She says with a soft smile.

I chuckle as I watch her walk off; turning to the kids, I see Jaxson in his wolf form with his head over the carrier, watching his siblings sleep.

**_:::::Fluff ball, you want to meet us outside with the kids?::::::Sideswipe_**

**_:::::::Primus you haven't called me that in forever.:::::::Karly_**

**_::::::Well then I guess I need to do it more often then, huh?::::::Sideswipe._**

I let out a laugh before, I turn to Jaxson and the twins.

"Ready to go kiddo?" I ask.

Jaxson quickly shifts into human form, before nodding happily. Grabbing the twins, whom are in their carrier, I ask Jaxson to grab the bags. Once everything is gathered we walk toward the rec. room to meet up with Sides and Sunny.

Coming up to the twins, they smile at us before transforming down into their alt-modes; Opening their doors, Jaxson decides to go with his Opa (Sideswipe) while I with Sunny. Buckling the twins up in their car seat, I sit upfront in the passenger seat with Sunny's holoform. Once everyone is situated, Sides and Sunny, begin to pull out of the base, Mirage following behind, with Corrina and Cordon in his alt-mode.

**TIME SKIP:**

After driving for what seems like forever, we make it into my hometown. I smile and begin to fidget in my seat, as I start to feel giddy and excited at seeing my family again. Pulling up to my house, I begin to get EXTREMELY nervous; The twins, along with Corrina get me to calm through bond, before I finally step out of Sunny's alt-mode. Sunny's holoform already out, and with Akane and Akira in his hands, gets me to go up to the front door.

Standing in front of the front door, I begin to lift my hand up to knock on the door, only for the door to fly open and to get tackled to the ground in a death-gripped hug.

"KARLY! YOUR BACK!" My brother exclaims, I do a double take at how big he had grown.

"Geez Trist, your killing me here!" I fake wheeze at his hug.

He loosens his old before he pulls back, he surprises me with a hard punch to the arm, making me jolt in surprise.

"DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He snarls.

I hear the door creak, then some footsteps, looking over I see my dad looking at me with a pissed glare.

"You are in SO much trouble!" He growls.

I chuckle nervously, knowing full well how scary he can be when he's pissed. He continues to glare at me before his eyes soften, walking over, he pulls me into a hug.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He says.

"Dad?" I question.

"Yes?" He asks.

"I want you to meet my ma…er husbands." I say.

He pauses.

"You mean husband right?" He questions.

"No I mean husbands." I say.

His eyes widen, before he starts to glare at me.

"You mean to tell me you went off and got MARRIED?! You could have told me, I probably would have understood, you didn't have to freaking run away!" He snarls.

"That isn't the reason I left." I say.

"Then what is?!" He says.

"I left to protect you, I didn't even get 'married' to them until half a year ago." I say.

"And what was it that you were protecting us from?! I am your father; it should be me doing the protecting here!" He says.

"First off you would have not been able to handle it, because the man after me wasn't human. Second off he wanted me, not you, and if he found you, he would have used you against me." I say softly.

"I'll explain why I left later, first I want you to meet everyone." I say.

Sides and Sunny step up, my dad's eyes light up in recognition.

"Ah your Karly's guardian." He says.

"And my husbands." I cut in.

He pauses.

"Care to tell me WHY you have TWO husbands and not ONE?!" He questions looking at me.

I sigh before I begin to explain everything to him, from how I met them, to what they are, to why I am 'married' to both of them. Once finished, my dad stands there gaping.

"Y…you mean to tell me… MY daughter is married to not one but TWO robotic beings from another planet?!" He exclaims.

"Yep, that sums it up." I say.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?!" He glares.

"Because I was asked to keep it a secret, no one is supposed to know about them, that is why I had to go to their base, and have the twins as my guardians." I say.

"Mommy?" Jaxson asks drowsily.

Everyone's attention goes to the sleepy boy; smiling softly I pick Jaxson up, and set him on my hip, nuzzling into my neck he falls asleep.

"Dad, meet your grandson, Jaxson." I say.

My dad gapes at me.

"Okay, I REALLY need to sit down. I'm too old and too fat for the bull." He says trying to stay calm, but failing miserably.

"Ho..how old in he?" Dad questions.

"Six, Jaxson is not my biological son, but in some form, he kind of is, he is the son of my past-self. Something I will also explain later." I say.

I motion Sunny to come over with the twins, my dad looks to the carrier.

"This is Akane and Akira, twins, THEY are mine biologically." I say.

He looks at the twins, then back at me, before passing out.

* * *

**_Wow, poor dad, everything is just building up on him, I probably would have passed out in that situation also. Especially if I found out that not only did my daughter, that had been MISSING for FIVE years, is 'MARRIED' to not one but TWO robotic alien beings, but also had 3 kids….. Yeah I would pass out too, maybe even go into a coma….XD Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know nothing has been very funny lately, I can't think of anything funny at the moment. But fear not, I shall make the next chapter funny, I hope. XD Anyways have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later! :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I is back! XD With another chappy for you lovely readers! Have you ever had the moment where you finished an anime or a book, or whatever, and once you finish it your like 'I don't know what to do with myself anymore. T-T' I have, especially after finishing an awesome anime. XD Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter, I do not own TF, just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

I stare at the passed out form of my dad, I hear Sides walk up next to me.

"I think you broke him." He says before smirking.

"What?" I question suspiciously.

"Can I draw on his face?" He asks.

"NO! What the heck Sides?!" I snarl.

He shrugs innocently.

"Just a suggestion." He says.

About that time my brother walks up.

"You can't…..BUT I CAN!" Triston smirks deviously, before pulling a marker out and doodling on my dads face.

"You are just begging to be put up for adoption, aren't you?" I deadpan.

He shrugs innocently.

"I like him." Sides whispers.

"Yeah well I want you two to stay AWAY from each other, I'm afraid that if you two are so much as in the same room, the Earth will explode." I say, making Sides pout.

"Triston, quit doodling on dad, and help me wake him up." I order.

"Fiiiiiiiiine." He sighs.

Kneeling down next to my dad's colorful face, I lightly smack him. With a groan he opens his eyes, sitting up he looks at me, the groans again.

"Damn, I was hoping that was all just a dream!" He sighs.

"Sorry dad." I say

He waves me off.

"Okay where are my grandkids, I would love to see your kiddos now!" He says.

I smile before waving Sunny and Jaxson over. Jaxson walks up to my dad shyly, before he smiles.

"Are you my grandpa?" He asks innocently.

"It would seem so kiddo." My dad smiles.

Jaxson giggles, before tackling my dad into a hug, before pulling away, to let his grandpa see his siblings. My dad gapes at Akira, only because her hair is white, after all white hair isn't exactly normal.

"Ho…how is her hair white?" He says.

I let out a sigh, before explaining what happened while I was away, and why I left, making it easier for my dad to understand, leaving out the sad parts.

"You mean to tell me my daughter is a werewolf? Not only that but the leader of ALL werewolves!" He exclaims.

"Leader of all WERES not just werewolves." I say

He stares at me.

"Your just trying to kill me off aren't you?" He deadpans.

"You can't just pour all this stuff off on a fat old man! You have to ease it off on me, not pour it on me like rain, you want me to die of a heart-attack?!" He says.

I shake my head amused.

"Now then, let me hold my grandchildren." He orders, making me smile.

Gently I hand the twins to him, the two of them sitting in each of his arms. I watch as he coos to them, and make silly faces, making them look at him strangely. I wave Corrina over with a smile, I watch has she walks up next to me with her son in her arms.

"Dad I would like you to meet Corrina, my sister." I say with a smile.

My dad looks at me dumbfounded.

"Not my real sister of course, I knew her mother before she was born. And when her mother died I raised her." I say, my dad looks at me even more confused.

"She's 5 years old, hard to believe huh?" I say.

My dad gapes at her.

"Yeah the term 'they grow up so fast' applies to her in every way." I deadpan.

My dad stops gaping at her and smiles.

"Welcome to the family then Corrina." He says.

I watch as my sister sags in relief, and an excited smile breaks out on her face. I watch as my dad's attention go to Cordon.

"And you is this little fellow?" He coos.

"This is my son, Cordon." My sister says, making my dad start gaping again.

"Yeah, funny thing is she got 'married before me, and I knew the twins longer than she was alive, and had a child before me." I say amused.

My dad shakes his head.

"I always knew you would bring me BIG surprises from the day you were born." My dad says to me.

My brother perks up.

"What about me?" He asks.

"I always knew YOU would be a pain in my ASS." He says gesturing to his face, making my brother pout.

"Thanks dad feeling the love." Triston says sarcastically.

"Well since everyone is here, let's head inside, I would like to show everyone a few things." My dad says sending me a smirk.

"Oh you better not!" I snarl.

My dad winks at me.

"Who wants to see Karly's baby pictures?"

* * *

**_Not very long, but I wanted to leave off there. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys laterz!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey guys, sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was TIRED around the time I usually post. Anyways hope yo enjoy the chapter, I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

As soon as the sentence left his mouth, everyone perked up. The twins got excited looks on their faces, as did Corrina.

"We get to see Karly as a sparkling?!" Sides chirps out.

My dad looks at me questioningly.

"Cybertronian term for baby." I say

My dad nods to Sides, walking inside the house everyone crowds my dad in the living room. Sitting down on the couch, my dad pulls out a box from under the coffee table, my dad sends me a smirk, to which I give him a glare. Sides and Sunny sit on one side of my dad, while Corrina and Mirage sit on the other, leaving me to watch the children.

"This is Karly the day she was born." My dad says showing a photo.

The all practically have their faces glued to it, before everyone coos at it, well excluding Mirage, the children, and I.

"Awwww, Fluff ball was so adorable!" Sides gushes.

Corrina just squeals and gushes, while my dad sends me a smirk of revenge.

"This photo was from Karly's first rodeo with her horse Lila." My dad says showing the picture of my old horse.

The twins and Corrina gush at the picture, unsurprisingly.

My dad starts to pull a picture from the box, sending me a mischievous smirk.

"Don't. You. Dare." I hiss.

"What was is it?" Sides questions.

Just as my dad was about to show the picture, I leap and rip it from his grasp, and shove it into my pocket, before sending my dad a victorious smirk.

"What was the picture?" Corrina questions.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." I growl.

The picture is the most embarrassing photo I have, the picture was of my at like 4, sitting in a pile of crackers, naked. Yeah not something I want to be shown around.

After an hour, my dad had shown ALL of my pictures, from baby, to pretty much the last picture I ever took.

"Tell us some stories of Karly." Corrina says.

My dad nods.

"When Karly was around 7, she had broken her arm after getting bucked off of her horse. The weird thing was, she did not even cry once. In fact leaving the hospital she was LAUGHING." My dad says

The twins look at me with a strange look making me shrug at them.

"And as you two know." My dad says to the twins.

"Karly was the only girl, so naturally she was a tomboy. When she was 10 she found a dead snake on the side of the road, and proceeded to chase Daniel and his brother Chase, around the house and yard. Both screaming bloody murder, finally after she had chased them for 10 minutes, she managed to tree the two of them up in the tallest tree on the property." My dad says

Everyone chuckles lightly, picturing the scene in their mind.

"When Karly was younger she used to chase bugs around and eat them. She was around 2 years old, when we caught her the first time doing it, she was chasing around a spider on her hands and knees, trying to catch the poor thing with her mouth wide open." My dad laughs, the twins look at me with amused yet disturbed faces.

I sigh in embarrassment; Corrina sends me a smirk, making me glare at her.

"So was there any particular reason Karly was terrified of zombies when she was 15?" Sides questions sending me a smirk.

"Her mother *Sigh*….. When both Karly and Triston were younger, she would put on the Dawn of the Dead fake new report, and make them watch it." He sighs.

"Then she would 'disappear' and once the kids found her she would act like a zombie, successfully scaring the crap out of them." My dad says.

After that, he told over 10 stories from my childhood, none really all that funny. While everyone was listening to the stories, I watched as my brother snuck around with a smirk. With a mental smirk, I choose to ignore it, after 5 minutes of him sneaking around, he comes into the living room.

"Hey dad, my computer crashed." My brother says 'seriously'

My dad lets out a sigh.

"Alright." He says before getting up and walking in the direction of Triston's room.

Once my dad is gone, Triston casually sits next to the twins, immediately I begin to regret my decision in ignoring my brother's suspicious behavior. I watch as my brother whispers something into each of the twins ears, they then proceed to smirk in my direction, making me nervous.

"What?" I ask suspiciously.

"Nothing…" They trail off, still with their smirks.

"Well obviously it isn't nothing, because your smirking at me AFTER my brother whispered something to you two idiots." I say.

They wave me off and continue to talk to my brother in secret.

"If you continue up with this secrecy, I'm going to assume you three are having a new secret affair with each other." I smirk as they send me horrified looks.

"NO!" My brother shouts.

"It's okay bro, you don't have to hide it. I will love you no matter what." I say seriously, containing my smirk.

"Karly! Ew just no! First off I'm pretty sure I'm straight, second if I liked guys I definitely wouldn't be these two!" My brother shouts now standing.

"So you do like guys?" I ask.

"NO!"

"Triston, I've told you already you don't have to hide it, though I wish you chose some other guys to crush on instead of my mates." I smirk when my brother shouts 'I give up!' then stomps away.

"And that's how you get rid of an annoying little brother." I smirk.

I look over to the twins, before giving them the 'I'm watching you' look.

"Karly? Can I see your room?" Corrina questions.

"Yeah I want to see it also, since you never showed us." Sides says.

I shrug.

"Sure."

Getting up, I watch as Corrina asks Mirage to watch the kids, the follows after me with the twins. Walking down the hallway, I open the door to my old room and walk inside, Corrina and the twins following after me.

"What is this?" Sides questions pointing to something on my shelf.

"That's my Gunmax." I say casually.

"Gun..max?" He questions.

"He is a part of a Japanese series called Brave Police j-decker." I say picking up the action figure.

"And what is this series about?" Sunny questions.

"Human made robots that become sentient, and fight against crime, in a new police group called Brave Police." I say

The twins raise their eyebrows at me.

"So I'm guessing this is more of the Brave Police characters?" Corrina questions pointing to my wall, which is covered in drawings of all the Brave Police team.

"Yep." I chirp.

"Can you tell me the names of the ones you drew?" She asks.

"Dekerd, Duke, Drillboy, Shadowmaru, Gunmax, Dumpson, McCrane, Power Joe, and Kagerou." I say pointing to each one.

"And this is what you liked?" Sunny asks.

"Hey don't dis the Brave Police, it's the best anime series ever! Besides…" I smirk at the twins.

"The mech on there are sexy." I say making Corrina giggle.

"But not sexier than us right?" Sides asks.

"I don't know… Gunmax and Shadowmaru are pretty damn sexy." I taunt.

"But not sexier than us?" Sides repeats.

I smirk widely.

"Maybe…"

"Not that you mention it, they are pretty sexy." Corrina says looking at the pictures.

"Good to know my sister agrees, wanna watch the series with me?" I question sending a smirk towards the pouting twins.

"Hell yeah!" She whoops.

I turn my TV on then proceed to put the disc containing the episodes in my PS3. Sitting down on the photon, I pat a spot next to me for Corrina. I watch as Mirage walks in with ALL of the kids, sending us glares, before his attention is on the TV.

"What are you watching?" He questions, his accents still strong as ever.

"Brave Police, the girls seem to have an agreement that the mechs on the show are sexy, sexier than us." Sides pouts.

"Surely not." Mirage says.

**1 HOUR LATER.**

"Damn! Deckerd is SEXY!" Corrina's whistles, her accent also still present.

"While I do agree with you, I think Gunmax is pretty damn sexy, Deckerd seems like he would focus more on Yuuta, than a chick." I point out.

"True. Plus he seems very mother hennish." She says.

Another ten minute Corrina and I are gushing at the TV.

"AWWH DRILLBOY IS SO FRAGGIN ADORABLE!" Corrina coos.

"Think he could give Bee a run for his money?" She asks.

"Hmmmm, maybe…" I say in thought.

I look over to see our mech pouting over by the children, Jaxson giggling at them.

"Why so you do this to us?!" Sides whines.

Corrina sends a smirk they're way before looking back to me.

"So what would you do if one of the Brave Police came here right now, then proceed to tell you they're undying love for you then take you away into the sunset." Corrina asks.

"He would get shot, by us." The twins growl jealously and possessively.

I laugh at the twins bluntness.

"I don't know, that's a hard one." I say.

"Really because the answer is pretty easy for us, pop a shot in the mech's helm." Sides growls.

I shake my head.

"Chill you two, I don't plan on riding away into the sunset with one of the Brave Police, besides they aren't real….I think." I say.

They nod glaring at the frozen screen showing the Brave Police team. I begin to laugh at them.

"You two are adorable when you're jealous." I gush walking towards them, before hugging the two them.

Hey…Karly?

Yes Corrina?

Twins, Gunmax... wink, wink.

I choke on my spit, before looking at her.

"Dude?!" I say.

"You got to admit, I would be pretty hot." She smirks.

"Yeah it would, but STILL!" I say

"What?" Sunny questions.

"Nothing." I say, sending a glare at Corrina.

What would make you to think about that?

I didn't, I was thinking about Duke and Mirage.

She giggles at me.

"You are very freaking perverted." I say

"Hey, a girl can dream." She says with a wink.

"Okay, now we don't want to know." Sides says.

"You wouldn't" I say with a smirk.

Walking over to the Akane and Akira, I pick the two of them up and hand them over to their dads. Grabbing their baby formula, Ratchet made, I pour a bit of the powder in each of the bottles, the powder containing a small portion of energon. Once finished fixing the twins their bottles, I hand the bottles over to the twins, whom then begin to feed the two. Smiling over at my mates, I walk over to Jaxson, then crouch to his level.

"You hungry my little heck-hound?" I question.

He nods.

"Let's see what Gramps has to eat." I smile grabbing his hand.

Walking into the kitchen, I let out a laugh at the scene before me; Triston has cover himself in oil and is now sliding across the hardwood floors.

"I AM A SLUG!" He proclaims, making himself slide.

Jaxson giggles at his uncle.

"Alright then, Slug, is there anything Jaxy here can eat?" I question with a chuckle.

"Uh, we have pizza rolls?" He says

"Momma what are pizza rolls?" Jaxson questions.

My brother's eyes widen.

"You mean to tell me my nephew has not heard or tasted the awesomeness of pizza rolls?!" He exclaims.

"Yeah well we live at a base, that food supply is managed by a health freak named Ratchet." I deadpan.

"Well guess what? Jaxy you are going to have some pizza rolls, and I GUARANTEE you will LOVE them." My brother says getting his oily self off of the floor, then proceeding to grab Jaxson by the hand.

"You have fun with that, and please don't get my son sick." I say sending a warning glare to Triston.

Walking back to my room, I see the twins rocking the baby twins in their arms with soft smiles. I walk over to Sunny, whom is holding Akira, before taking my daughter into my arms. I watch as she looks up at me with her beautiful crimson eyes, and then begins to coo up at me. Sides walks over to me, then hands Akane over to me, getting my children in secure positions, I sit over on the photon.

"Where did Corrina and Mirage go?" I question.

"They decided to go back to base, Cordon seemed to be getting a small cold." Sunny says sitting down next to me.

I say nothing and continue to watch my little ones.

"Where's Jaxson?" Sides questions, sitting on my other side.

"He's with his uncle discovering the 'awesomeness' of pizza rolls." I say.

"Don't ask, my brother is being an idiot, which is nothing new." I say when I see their questioning glances.

I hold Akane and Akira closer to me, as I lean against the twins, still looking at my children.

"You have made us the happiest mech alive, by not only becoming our mate, but having our sparklings." They say kissing me on the lips.

"And you two have made me the happiest girl, by being my mates and the fathers to our children." I smile.

They wrap their arms around me, before the set their heads on each of my shoulders. We sit in that position for a moment, before we notice Jaxson walking in. He smiles happily at us before crawling up into the family embrace.

"Did you like the pizza rolls, kiddo?" I question.

He nods excitedly.

"They were really good, can we get some when we get back home?" He questions.

"Sure we can, but you have to keep it secret from uncle Hatchet." I say with a smile.

I hear the sound of clicking, looking over I see my dad with a camera.

"Kodak moment!"

* * *

**_Wasn't as funny as I was hoping, but I really couldn't think of anything funny. My funny muse left me hanging on this chapter. XD So how did you like my Brave Police mentioning? And if you don't know what Brave Police is, you better look that shiz up! It is by far my most favorite anime series EVER! Anyways hope you enjoyed the chappy, remember to review and I will see you guys laterz._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_HAPPY FOUTH OF JULY! XD Sorry I don't update regularly like I use to, I'm running out of ideas for the story, so I take day off just to think of ideas. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter, I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

The twins, the kids, and I all spent the week at my dad's, the time I spent there made me happier than I have ever been. And over the course of the week, I have had EXTREME aching in my muscles, and it feels as if my limbs are made of lead. Then there's the pain in my chest, also accompanied by a humming.

At first I had no clue what the heck was going on, until I remembered what other dimension Ratchet said: I'm turning into a Cybertronian. Once I figured it out, I decided to keep the fact my body is now changing from the twins, as a surprise. I have already figured out how the shifting is going to go after having Nano run scans on my body; The pain and humming in my chest is my heart changing into a spark, and with the Alpha-core in my soul, energy is going to gather at large amounts until my body basically explodes into the Cybertronian form. And with even more research, my changing is going to happen _tomorrow._

**_"Karly are you okay? You've been really quiet the whole ride." _**Sides asks worriedly.

"Hm? Oh I'm fine just thinking." I say truthfully.

**_"About what?" _**He asks curiously.

"Nothing important." I lie

**_"If you say so…" _**He says sounding unconvinced.

Looking to the back-seat, I check to make the twins are okay, before turning back towards the front.

"What do you think he twins will look like in their Cybertronian forms?" I ask..

**_"I think Akira will be white, while Akane will be black, but that's all I can really think of." _**He chirps.

I nod, before I flinch noticeably when I a jolt of pain fills my chest.

**_"What is it?" _**Sides asks worriedly.

"Hiccup." I say simply.

**_"Oookaaay?" _**He says with a chuckle.

**_"Though I do wonder what you will look like…" _**Sides trails of mischievously.

"Keep your perverted comments to yourself, the kids are present. I would like for the innocence to remain intact thank you very much. I say with a glare.

**_"A mech can dream…." _**He says silkily.

"Whatever….. AND keep your thoughts to yourself." I say

**_"Don't act like you didn't like that, I bet it turned you on didn't it?" _**He says with a smirk in his voice.

"You wish, your dirty thoughts don't sway me, I've known you 5 years, I've become immune to your idiocy." I say

**_"That hurts Fluff ball, that really does." _**He says faking hurt.

"Good." I smirk.

He lets out a huff.

**_"Don't talk to me I'm mad at you." _**He pouts.

"Your such a girl." I smirk.

**_"Am not!" _**He whines.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Ketchup." I wave him off with a smirk.

In the back I hear one of the twins giggle, looking back I see Akane giggling happily next to his sister, whom of which seems…. Bored?

"I get the feeling, Akira will take more after me and Sunny." I say

**_"Why is that?" _**Sides asks.

"That child clearly has the face of boredom, I haven't seen her smile once." I chuckle.

**_"Who do you think Akane takes after?" _**Sides asks.

"You, unfortunately." I say with a huff.

**_"You really want to hurt me don't you?" _**Sides huffs.

"Maybe.." I trail off with a smirk.

**Alright you two, we're here so quit bickering. **Sunny's voice cuts in.

I chuckle before getting out of Sides alt-mode, walking to the backseat I get the twins out. Walking into the rec. room I see something that makes me blood boil, Mirage…. With another femme, THAT is Cybertronian, kissing, Corrina and Cordon nowhere in sight.

* * *

**_Ohhhhhh Mirage is going to get it now, big-sister Karly is about to open a can of kick-ass on Mirage, big brother or not. *Smirk* So hope you enjoy the chapter, I know there wasn't really anything important until the end, but this story is like I said sort of a drabble, meaning random unimportant stuff is going to happen. Have a wonderful fourth of July, and pop lots of fireworks! See ya later!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I'm back, hope you guys had an awesome Fourth of July, I did! I caught a field on fire! Seriously…. I did, scared the crap out of me, but luckily my uncles put it out. Let's just say I didn't want to touch any more fireworks after that. XD Anyways I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs, enjoy._**

* * *

Intense anger coursed through my body, so much I couldn't hide it from the twins. Curious they looked in the direction I was, they too were angry at what they saw. Stalking toward Mirage, my eyes glowing dangerously, with a snarl on my lips, I stop in front of Mirage and the unknown femme. Hiding my anger, I watch as the attention of the two bots go to me before the femme's optics brighten up before she smiles brightly and excitedly.

**_"Blood!" _**The femme's VERY familiar voice chirps.

"C…Corrina?!" I say shocked.

**_"Yep! Turns out the cold we thought Cordon was getting, was in fact his body shifting into a Cybertronian, once he shifted so did I. Cool isn't it?" _**She chirps out.

Looking at her body; I see her colors are crimson red with white accents,I let out a whistle.

"Lookin pretty sexy sis." I smirk, making her giggle.

"So, where is your little one?" I question.

I watch as she opens her chest plates, the brings out a little sparkling from her sparkling hold. The little mechling chirps and clicks excitedly at seeing his mother.

"Aww he's so cute!" I coo.

She nods holding the mechling to her chest, Mirage looks at his family with a loving smile. Corrina hands the small mech over to his father, whom takes the little sparkling willingly with a happy smile.

**_"It feels really good to be able to hold my mate and mechling in my true form." _**Mirage smiles holding his son.

I begin to feel longing from my mates side of the bond, making me send them love and reassurance, along with a soft smile.

"Well I'm going to let you have your family time, while the twins and I get out little ones situated back in out quarters." I smile.

They nod with smiles, before their attention goes to their son, whom is making little whistles of excitement. Looking down at the baby twins, I see they are still awake and smiling happily, well Akane anyway, Akira still looks rather bored. Shaking my head, I walk over to Sides, before getting into his out stretched hand.

Once inside our quarters, I put the twins into their shared crib, then begin to tuck them in. Kissing them softly on their foreheads, I smile down at them. Akira makes a cooing sound before holding her hands out giggling excitedly, making me rather surprised at her active behavior, but none of the less I pick her up. She begins to giggle happily with I kiss her on her chubby cheek, putting my attention on Akane I see he is fast asleep.

"Well little one, want to chill with your mommy for a bit." I smile.

She giggles before making a little coo, I hear Sides make an 'Awwh' before crouching down over us. He VERY gently runs a finger down her cheek, making her grab the large finger and giggle.

"She's definitely going to be a daddies girl." I chuckle, making Sides puff out in pride.

Looking around I notice Sunny's and Jaxson's absence.

"Where did Sunny and Jaxson go?" I question.

**_"Sunny took Jaxson to Hide and Mia, he was pretty persistent in wanting to see his grandparents." _**Sides chuckles.

I watch as his optics dim.

"What is it?" I question worriedly.

**_"It's just… We want to be able to hold our children in our true forms without having to worry about hurting them, and to hold you." _**He says.

"You may not be able to hold the twins, yet. But you can hold me." I say.

**_"Not just holding you in our hands, we want to…. We want to be able to hold you." _**He says.

"How long has this been bothering you two?" I question with a frown.

**_"Since we began to fall in love with you." _**He sighs.

"And you didn't tell me? I don't want you to hold things in to yourself, share them with me, I'm your spark-mate and your best friend, please tell me when something is bothering you, I want to be able to comfort you any way I can." I say.

He nods, before his attention goes back to his daughter, whom is now biting on his finger.

"Looks like she's teething, be prepared werewolf pups teething is the worse stage in having a pup, because they will bite anything and everything." I chuckle.

**_"She's only 2 weeks old though." _**Sides says.

"Werewolf teeth grow fast, and they develop fast, and while she and Akane will age normally, their body development will be faster. Meaning maybe in a few months she and Akane will be walking, and maybe talking." I say

**_"Don't say that! I don't want my little sparklings growing up so fast!" _**Sides whines.

I chuckle sadly.

"It's true though." I sigh.

**_"No! I refuse to let them grow up. Akira you can't grow anymore, okay? Can you do that for your opa?" _**Sides say childishly, making Akira giggle at her opa's silliness.

"Sometime I wonder if your really a child, just stuck in a grown mech's body." I sigh.

**_"Trust me babe, I'm a grown mech, you know that." _**Sides winks.

"Funny." I say sarcastically with a faint blush.

**_"Are you blushing?! I made Karly blush! Mission accomplished!" _** Sides whoops.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" I say.

**_"It's hard to make you blush now days. When you blush you look adorable." _**Sides says.

I huff, glaring at him.

"Whatever." I pout.

**_"You're so adorable Fluff ball!" _**Sides gushes, making Akira giggle loudly.

"Shut it Ketchup!" I snap.

Akira giggles even more, making Sides and I smile at our daughter, I watch as she yawns tiredly making me chuckle.

"Looks like someone is ready to go to bed." I say.

Walking over to the crib, I lay her down next to her brother, immediately the two cuddle closer together, making me chuckle.

"Those two are going to be joined at the hip." I say.

**_"No doubt about that, they may be even closer than Sunny and I." _**Sides says.

A flash of pain hits me in the chest, then a searing pain in my muscles almost like hot pins were piercing me. I double over, clutching my chest, I begin to taste something in my mouth, something tangy almost…. Electric. Spitting in out I see bright blue hit the ground.

**_"Primus! Karly!" _**Sides gently grabs me up.

He begins to walk out the door.

"T…twins." I say coughing up the blue substance.

**_"Hide and Mia are on their way, they will watch them. Sunny is meeting us in the med bay." _**Sides says worried for me.

Feeling fear flowing from my mates, I look up at Sides.

"I'm fine, this wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow." I say

**_"What do you mean?!" _**He says.

"It's pretty obvious, I'm transforming." I say with a pained chuckle.

I watch as his optics widen, watching him a little longer, my eyes become heavy. Not even fighting the tiredness I'm feeling, I close my eyes, succumbing to darkness

* * *

**_Looks like my OC is finally changing, I wonder how that will turn out. Anyways hope you guys review, have a wonderful day/night and I will see you next update._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey guys! I'm back with another chappy, as always. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

* * *

Hearing a loud clang, I stir in my unconscious state. Opening my eyes I see Ratchet cursing up a storm, and the sound of begging from the twins.

**_"Come on Ratch, can we PLEASE see Karly. Just one peek, then we'll leave." _**I hear Sides say.

**_"No. You two pit-spawned glitches can leave, you can see her when she's awake and is in her armor." _**Ratchet snarls.

**_"She's our spark-mate it doesn't matter if she's in her protoform." _**Sides whines.

**_"The answer is no, now get the frag out of my sight!" _**Ratchet snarls again.

After that he slams the med bay doors closed, then locks them. He turns towards me, noticing I'm awake he takes a cable off of me.

**_"Good your awake." _**He says.

I look at my hands, only to see their metal, I then look to my legs, they are also metal.

**_"So I guess the transformation was a success." _**I say.

**_"Yes, now all you need to do is learn to use your limbs, and get an alt-mode." _**He says.

I nod, before slowly trying to stand, at first I stumble at the weight difference, before I balance myself out. Putting one foot in front of me, I bring my other up, then I repeat, before finally I'm walking.

**_"I got the moving down." _**I smile.

Looking at my hands again I look towards Ratchet.

**_"You wouldn't happen to have a mirror would you?" _**I question.

He makes a grunt before grabbing a Cybertronian mirror and rolling it over to me. Looking at my reflection I am surprised at how I looked. My optics are bright purple, on my helm I had audio horns that look much like wolf ears, slightly larger giving them that lycan ear look, on places of my helm were designs that glowed purple. Looking at my body, I see my protoform is black, with purple designing that also glowed purple. The way my body looks gave off an elegant yet dangerous look, my predatory aura oozing from my body in waves. Looking down at my arms, I see small spikes running down it them all the way to my knuckles. At my fingers are slots where claws are supposed to slide through, looking at my hips I see my hip swords, exact ones that I had made with my own hands, only Cybertronian sized.

**_"So how do I excess the internet in my processor?" _**I question.

Ratchet walks over to me before doing something with my helm.

**_"Try now, it will be instinctual." _**He grunts.

Doing as he says, I see the internet pop up in my vision.

**_"DUDE! That's trippy!" _**I exclaim.

Looking through it I find an alt-mode I want to use, with a smirk I scan it, along with making modifications to it. Immediately armor shifts onto my body, I examine my newly armored body with a smirk.

**_"Daaamn, I sexy!" _**I whistle.

**_"Primus you sound like Sunstreaker, better yet Tracks." _**Ratchet says.

I shrug with a smirk, I begin to sort my processor out, before coming across the forms I can take.

**_"Hey Ratch, I have 4 forms I can change into." _**I say.

**_"What are they?" _**He questions.

**_"My human from, my bi-pedal mode, my alt-mode, and the other is locked so I can't really tell what it is. Kinda looks like I have to level up or something to get it." _**I say

Ratchet gives me a 'Are you serious' look before turning away from me.

**_"Your good to go, I expect you back in two days. Now, get out of my med bay, before you find yourself with your very first helm dent." _**Ratchet snarls.

I hold my hands up in surrender, before walking out the door. Walking down the hall, I see a blue mech with a red face watch me. He stops a little ways in front of me.

**_"Well hello sexy. I'm afraid we haven't met, care to tell me your name?" _**He smirks seductively.

_"Wow not even an hour and I'm already getting hit on." _

I smirk widely at a name that pops into my head, well….Processor.

**_"The names Blood-stalker." _**I say allowing my alpha aura to surround me, instantly the mech beginning to get uncomfortable.

**_"Sexy name, for a sexy femme, care to accompany me for a cube of energon, the name is Tracks." _**The mech I now know as Tracks.

**_"Sorry, my mates wouldn't appreciate that very much." _**I say with a smirk.

I watch as he sags in disappointment.

**_"Who is your mate?" _**He questions curiously.

**_"_****Mates, ****_not mate, and you know them as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." _**I say

His optics widen.

**_"I thought they were with that human femme?" _**He says.

**_"Yep, this is she you are talking to." _**I say, I watch as his optics get even wider.

**_"But..but how?!" _**

**_"Nanites from both the twins and baby twins….. They got into my blood stream and gathered at my heart, they then began to mix with the energy from an artifact known as the alpha-core which has a lot of power. The alpha-core is linked into my soul, so the nanites and the energy began to form a spark." _**I say simply

He nods his helm in understanding.

**_"Well it was nice meeting you Tracks, but I have two mechs I need to see." _**I wave.

Walking to my quarter, I stop outside the door, checking the bond I feel that the twins are indeed in our room. The kids though are with Hide and Mia, with a smirk I open the door dramatically. I watch as the twins jump at the sudden entry, before looking at me with puzzled and lust filled optics.

**_"Hello Sides, Sunny." _**I purr.

I watch as their optics widen, before jumping up from their spots and running to me.

**_"Karly?!" _**They ask.

**_"Who else? Though in this form I am going to go by Blood-stalker." _**I say.

I watch at the twins look at my body, with lust.

**_"Primus femme! Your fragging SEXY!" _**Sides whistles.

**_"I know." _**I smirk, popping my hip to the side before setting my hand on it.

Getting distracted by looking at my hands, I find myself caged against the wall by the twins.

**_"So shall we explore what's under that armor of yours." _**Sides purrs.

I shove my hand into his face, making him fall back onto his aft. I put my foot on his chassis, before leaning down to look at him.

**_"OR we can NOT, because I am NOT in the mood." _**I growl with a smirk.

Behind me I hear Sunny mutter idiot to his brother, making me chuckle.

**_"Let's go for a drive, I'm wanting to get fully use to this body." _**I say holding a hand out to Sides, then lifting him up when he does.

**_"Sound good to us, Hide and Mia have the kids, so we don't have to worry about them." _**Sunstreaker says.

Out of nowhere the twins embrace me tightly, I stand there 5 full minutes being embraced by the twins, before I'm pulled into VERY passionate kisses that last 5 more minutes, before the twins finally let me free from their embrace.

**_"Primus, how we've wanted to do that." _**They pant.

**_"Damn, you two really no how to knock a girl off her feet." _**I say my cooling fans kicking on.

Walking to the door, I look back at the twins.

**_"So, shall we go on that drive?" _**

* * *

**_So how was the chapter? Good I hope, anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night, and remember to review. I shall see you wonderful fangirls/boys later :D_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hows it going guys? I'm back with another chappy for you wonderful peeps! Anyways I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs, enjoy._**

* * *

The twins and I were walking out the door of the base, before coming to a stop, looking to the twins, they look at me expectantly.

**_"What?" _**I question.

**_"Transform, we want to see your alt-mode." _**Sunny says.

I nod, before transforming. Now I know what your thinking, how do you know how to transform already? Simple, being a werewolf has it's perks, shifting in wolf form and transforming into my alt-mode have the same technique; All you have to do it think of the form you want to take.

Once done transforming, I hear the twins sputter.

**_"What?" _**I chuckle at seeing their shocked expressions.

**_"Damn Karly! That is one SEXY alt-mode, what is it called? I haven't seen any like it." _**Sides says.

**_"2013 Corvette Sting-ray, just came out. I made some modifications to it to fit my needs, but you will have to find those out later." _**I say with a smirk in my voice.

They continue to check my alt-mode out, making me rev my engine in annoyance.

**_"Are we going on that drive or what? Because I would LOVE for it to be today, and not 50 years from now." _**I say impatiently.

They chuckle, before transforming. Once the three of us are in our alt-modes, I begin to rev my engine.

**_"You two lead the way, I have no clue where to go." _**I say.

They rev their engines, before driving off, I follow closely behind. After driving for an hour, Sideswipe pokes me through the bond.

**_:::::::::You enjoying the drive yet?::::::Sideswipe._**

**_:::::Yep! It's definitely different from my human form or wolf form.:::::::Karly_**

I feel amusement flow through the bond, making me send my own amusement back at them.

**_:::::Take a left at this road coming up, there's a spot there we can transform at::::::Sunstreaker._**

Instead of answering I flash my lights, before turning at the road Sunstreaker asked me to. Driving down that road for about 5 minutes, we come to a stop a large tree, before transforming. Once in my bi-pedal form I stretch with a yawn, making the twins laugh. I look at the twin questioningly, with my helm turned to the side in a curious manner.

**_"You still have your human habits, such as that yawn you just did, Cybertronians don't need to yawn." _**Sides says.

**_"So, I would feel weird to me to NOT yawn when I feel tired, it's a natural habit." _**I shrug.

With that being said, I walk over to the large tree, then sit down next to it. The twins looking at me a moment, join me on the ground, only Sunny got the idea to set me in his lap. Once he sets me into his lap he wraps his arms around me, then begins to nuzzle into my neck.

**_"I have a feeling you two aren't going to keep your hands to yourself." _**I chuckle.

I just get more nuzzling done to me in answer, before I find myself in a heated kiss. Sunstreaker pulls my body impossibly closure to his while kissing me, after a minute of kissing I feel Sunny's tongue slide across my lips asking for entrance, instead of parting my lips I keep my mouth closed. Sunny growls a bit before nipping my bottom lip, making me allow him entrance. We continue our little making out session, before I'm pulled away, and find Sides kissing me. My cooling fans kick on replacing my need to blush, I feel Sides smirk against my lips while Sunny chuckles, making my cooling fans start going faster. Finally after 5 minutes of kissing, Sides pulls away, leaving me dazed for a moment, then I look at them pointedly.

**_"You two have held back on me." _**I say.

**_"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe it's just because we're happy to be able to do these things with you in our true forms." _**Sunstreaker smirks.

**_"If you are holding back, don't." _**I deadpan, making them laugh.

**_"Alright, no more holding back." _**They chuckle

I lean my head against Sides chassis, before closing my optics and listening to the sound of his spark thrumming. He sets his head on top of mine, while wrapping his arms around my body securely. All the while the three of us send love and devotion back and forth to each other.

**_:::::::Mommy, daddy, opa!::::::Jaxson._**

The three of us jolt alert at hearing the alarm in Jaxson's voice.

**_::::::::What is it baby?:::::::Karly_**

**_::::::::Grandpa and Grandma told us to hide, they said there are Decepticons trying to break into the base, and they blocked all signals. They said you need to come quickly, they want my bubba and sissy!:::::::Jaxson._**

As soon as he's finishes talking, the twins and I are up on our feet and transforming. We drive as fast as we can back to base, after 15 minutes of speeding, we make it to base. The three of us transform, before running inside the base.

**_"Karly! Find the kids, and hide, change back to your human form, and do not show your Cybertronian form unless it is absolutely necessary!" _**Sunstreaker commands.

I nod, before running in the direction of the pulling the kids are doing.

"Corrina! Please tell me you and Cordon are alright!"

"We're fine, just worry about your kids, they are in more danger, somehow the cons learnt of the twins, and they want to take them."

I curse out loud, before running to a door, looking around quickly I make sure no con is in the area before opening it, the sounds of gun shots dulling when I close the door behind me. Locking the door, I turn and I look around, before my attention goes to a vent, quickly I open it, I let out a sigh of relief when I see Jaxson.

"Jaxson, where are the twins?" I ask panicked when I don't see them.

At that moment two sparklings pop their heads up and begin to chirp with glee. My eyes widen, before I take the two sparklings into my arms, I let out a grunt at their largeness and weight.

"Primus! When did they change?" I ask to no one.

"They changed when you, daddy, and opa, were gone." Jaxson says.

I look at the two sparklings, Akane, as Sides and I guessed was black, only he had glowing blue designs on him. While Akira, also as we guessed was white, only she had glowing red designs, each of the designs matching their optics.

"Well aren't you two bright." I say referring to the glowing neon designs, much like my purple designs.

They chirp excitedly, before nuzzling up to me, making me chuckle. Unfortunately our moment is interrupted by ramming against the door. Knowing that hiding in the vent would not be the best spot for the kids, I quickly change into my Cybertronian form, before gathering all of my children up and putting them in my sparkling hold. I ready my weapons, before getting into a defensive stance. Finally after a few minutes the door comes crashing down revealing an unknown con.

**_"Well helloooo beautiful." _**The con smirks.

I let out a feral growl, making the con smirk wider.

**_"Feisty are we? I'm going to love breaking you."_** He purrs sadistically.

Once he says that he lunges at me, pinning me against the wall.

* * *

**_HAHA! The accursed cliff hanger!*Smirk* Hope you enjoyed the chapter; please tell me what you think. Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys next update! _**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hey guys, I know I don't update as much as I used to. It's just here as of late I haven't been feeling like updating, for one I am just running out of ideas for this story. After all I wasn't even planning to make it this far, I didn't realize you guys would like my writing so much. So after I do this scene with the cons, I'm going to do a time skip, so I can just get on with the TF: Prime dimension, don't worry though I don't plan on getting lazy on you guys, and half assing it, no that's just cruel to do to all of you readers who have stuck with me since the beginning. Anyways enough of my blabbering, I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs, enjoy._**

* * *

**WARNING SEXUAL HARASSMENT AHEAD!**

As soon as my back makes contact with the wall, pain erupts throughout my frame, making me contain a small wince. I watch the con with rage firing through my optics, he begins to stroke my chassis, making me feel violated, and more pissed. He begins to try and force my chest plates open while his face nears mine.

I try to move only to realize I'm paralyzed, making me panic internally for my children, that are only a foot beneath the cons claws, luckily he has no clue they are there. I try to move away from the con, as his hands reach somewhere where they should NOT, he moves his hands back up mocking my lack of ability to move, with a sadistic smile

**_"Poison."_** He says sadistically.

**_"It's why you cannot move, and I'm going to take advantage of a mate less femme."_** He smirks.

Panic gets stronger in me, _mate less? _How am I mate less, the twins are my mates, I would know.

_"It's because you have not mated with the twins in this form, meaning while you do have a bond with the twins, it's only because of your other forms, so if a con so wanted to could force you to mate with him." _Nano's voice rings through my head.

Instantly my instincts kick into high gear, they scream to get to safety, to protect my pups, and to kill this con for threatening me. However I cannot do anything, meaning I have to wait and observe, then when the time is right I will make my move.

**_"I think I'll make you mine, after all femmes are so hard to find."_** He purrs seductively making me shiver in disgust.

Then he forces he lips upon mine, disgust and guilt fill me, because only two mechs should be kissing these lips, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and this mech is nether. The con then forces his tongue into my mouth, all the while he begins to violate my body, tears begin to gather in my eyes, frustration, at not being able to defend myself, and fear because this mech has no problem in forcing me to become his mate. I feel his tongue in my mouth, and with a snarl I latch my teeth onto it, I bite down so hard his tongue is bitten off. The mech yanks away from me in a pained shout, energon pours from his mouth, with a snarl I spit his tongue out of my mouth, then I begin to force my body to move. At first it was slow, then after I force myself to move even more, I am able to go at normal pace. Looking at the con, I see he has recovered and is now looking at me with murderous intent.

**_"I'll kill you for that!" _**He snarls.

He lunges for me again, only for me to side step his attack, moving from his spot he again lunges for me, this time I don't move. Extending my claw blades, he impales onto my hand, I force my hand to go deeper, all the while the con's life blood drenching my frame, I reach for his spark with my claws before I violently grasp onto the spark and pulling it out with ease. The con falls to the ground in a lifeless heap, his optics black with no life.

A smile makes its way to my face, but the smile is not my own, it belongs to my beast. With a grimace I force my beast back into it's mental cage, then I stalk my way to the door. Stepping onto the broken down door, my pede make a dull clank every step I take. Getting to a corner in the hallway, I look around checking for any cons. Knowing I can't risk any careless injures like I used to, for the sole fact my children are with me, I keep myself hidden in the shadows. I summon Kyon into my hands, the sword makes it's self Cybertronian size easily, and with a grunt I cut the helm off of an oncoming con, his energon staining the wall and my frame.

**_"Nano do a scan on the proximity, I need to know how many cons are on the base, also hack into the cons comm link I need to know how they know of the twins and why they want them."_** I whisper.

The device says nothing, but does as he is told, I continue to stalk the halls all the while killing any cons in my path, finally after an hour of waiting Nano brightens up.

"Apparently they learnt of the twins by Laserbeak, a cassette of a con named Soundwave, whom is the third in command of the Decepticons. They want the twins for the sole fact that they are sparklings, they want to use them as leverage against the Autobots, and/or raise them to become cons, it would seem they do not know of Cordon as of yet." He says to me.

**_"See to it you protect the secrecy of Cordon, last thing we need is for my nephew to end up in con hands." _**I say.

"And how do you propose I do that" He questions.

**_"You now have a holoform, you have had it for a while now, it has weapons programed into it, you can also make clones of it if needed, it has no programed form, meaning you can take any form you wish, even another con if needed." _**I say.

"As you wish, I shall protect you sister along with your nephew with my life." He says.

**_"Thank you." _**I say.

I watch as the device goes black, looking around I see the rec. room in my line of vision, stalking into the room with alertness, I make it to the door that leads to the outside of the base. The scene before me makes me gasp in surprise.

Every Autobot is lined up with guns to their helms, even Optimus is there. My optics land upon the twins, gashes are on their frames, Sideswipe is missing an arm, while Sunny is missing one of his audio fins. Rage courses through me, as I look at the scene, the bots I have come to know has family, now being held prisoners, at that moment I vow to protect my children, mates, and my pack with my life, I vow to get them out of this mess without any deaths.

_"Nano? Do you think there is a way to send the kids to your hold? The Autobots are being held prisoner, the only ones missing are Corrina and I." _I send mentally to Nano.

_"Yes, look into you vision there will be a blinking gold box I need you to open it, inside this box is a another link, it leads to me, I need you to select it. It will transport your pups into my hold, they will be safe with me, after all I have no real form." _Nano replies.

I do as he says, I feel immediate emptiness in my sparkling hold, I send love and reassurance to the kids, before I close the bond off. Looking back at the scene I see Megatron walk up next to Prime, whom is looking a little worse for wear.

**_"Tell me Prime, why do you risk the life of your soldiers all for two insignificant little sparklings?" _**The Decepticon leader purrs.

Instantly a chorus of shout erupts for all of the Autobots.

**_"WE WILL PROTECT THOSE SPARKLINGS EVEN IF IT MEANS OUR DEATH!" _**They all roar, making my spark warm at their willingness to protect my children.

A blinking in my vision pops up, selecting it, I see the different forms I can take, and then one catches my attention; The box that was locked earlier is now open, and the form is ready to be selected. I smirk, the cons won't stand a chance against this form.

* * *

**_HAHA! Another cliff hanger! :D So what do you think is the other form? I guess you guys will have to figure out in the next chappy, have a wonderful day/night, hope you all review and I will see you all later._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter for you guys on this fine night. XD Hope you all enjoy it, I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs. P.S. I left you will a longer chapter, your welcome. XD_**

* * *

Quickly I shift into the new form, the sound of gears grinding and spinning quietly echo, as my Cybertronian form shifts to another; A wolf.

I suppress the urge to howl, but settle with a small growl. My claws sharpers than any blade I've came across, and my height coming just at Optimus's knee. My fangs just like on my true wolf form reach just past my chin, but unlike them they are MUCH sharper. Starting from my shoulder blades and running down to my tail are small razor-sharp spikes, at the end of my tail is a spear that can generate electricity.

Watching the scene again, I slowly stalk over to where Megatron stands, I suppress a snarl when I the Leader of the Decepticons put a blaster to Optimus's helm. Once I think I am close enough to the con, I lunge, tackling Megatron to the ground. I sink my teeth into his blaster destroying it, making it explode. I then jump from Megatron, and onto an unknown con, the cons knees buckling at the surprised attack and my weight. I dig my fangs into the cons neck, while stabbing another con with my spear tail, electrocuting him to death.

I stand over my now dead prey, before looking to the injured Megatron.

**_"Leave."_** I snarl

I see a hint of fear before he covers it with a snarl.

**_"You dare tell me what to do!" _**He growls.

I stalk closer to the foolish mech, baring my fangs while energon drips from them. I stop a few feet away from Megatron, my tail flicking back and forth in a threatening manner.

**_"I'll give you 3 minutes to retreat, if you are not gone by then I will make you watch as I kill ALL of your warriors, before killing YOU!" _**I snarl my alpha voice slipping through.

He goes to say something back only for me to interrupt.

**_"2 minutes." _**I growl.

He looks to me for a moment, before he starts to grin, at that moment a blast hits me in the shoulder making me yelp in surprise. I then turn towards the culprit, I see a medium size mech standing before me, with a smug grin on his face. He shoots me again hitting me in the chest, some of it missing me and hitting the concrete causing a cloud of dust to come over me.

**_"You see that Auto-scum, there went you rescue par…"_**

I tackle the mech to the ground before I offline him by ripping his neck cables out with my fangs. After doing that I change into my Cybertronian form, the form now having a different look. Still, my form has the same colors and alt-mode, the difference now is I have sharp fangs slipping past my lips, my claws are now bigger and sharper, and basically having more wolf like qualities.

Another con lunges for me, stabbing me in the shoulder with a pipe. He jumps back with a sadistic smirk, before it drops when I get my own.

**_"Ouch, that hurt." _**I purr, pulling the pipe free from my shoulder.

I carelessly throw the pipe to the side before turning my head to the side in a curious like manner. I lunge at the con, my claws dive into his chest before I grip onto his spark and yank it out, I crush it into my hands making energon spurt out onto the ground before I throw it. I casually turn to Megatron with a smirk, one fang peeking past my lips.

**_"Now then… You come after MY sparklings again, I'll hunt you down, no place on Earth, the moon, or the next planet over will keep you safe from me. I can smell your disgusting scent from miles away, and I have no problem tracking you down like, in fact I would love to do that, after all…. What predator doesn't love the thrill of the hunt." _**My beast and I say as one while lightly licking energon off my claws.

I begin to smell the fear from him and his warriors, before he shakily begins to run before transforming.

**_"Decepticons! Retreat!" _**He shouts.

Quickly every con transforms and retreats just as their leader said to, but not because he commanded them to, because they fear what would happen to them if they stayed.

Once the base is cleared of cons, I swing my servo to the side, making the energon fall from my claws and onto the concrete. My face drops the predatory gleam, and goes to an expressionless look. I watch as all of the Autobots stare at me, before I see both of the twins run towards me, before embracing me tightly, Side having more trouble because of his missing arm.

They say nothing but continue to embrace me, before pulling away and looking at my shoulder wound worriedly.

**_"Don't you DARE say a damn thing about my wound when yours are WAY worse than mine." _**I hiss.

They hold their hands and hand up in surrender.

**_"Where are the kids?" _**Sides questions.

About that time I feel Nano transport them into my hold, making me make a surprised gasp, before I cover it up with a smile.

**_"Here." _**I say opening my chest plates.

I watch as the twins gape in surprise at seeing the baby twins as sparklings. Akira begins to click and chirp happily for Sunny, while Akane does the same for Sides, Jaxson just crawls up onto my shoulder, before hugging me tightly.

**_"Sorry kiddos, as much as your daddies would LOVE to hold you two, they need to see Ratchet." _**I say giving a pointed glare to my mates.

They take the hint and begin to walk over to where Ratchet was tending to everyone's injuries. I lightly push the twins back into the sparkling hold before closing my chest plates. Turning my head to Jaxson I watch as his face scrunched up in disgust at the dead cons.

"Did you kill them momma?" He questions.

**_"Yes Jaxson, I did." _**I say.

"COOL!" He shouts.

I chuckle at his excitement, before I take him into my hands.

**_"Come on now little one, let's go back to our room." _**I say

Jaxson nods before yawning.

"Momma?" He questions.

**_"Yes Jaxson?" _**

"Will I be able to be a bot like you, daddy, opa, and my bubba, and sissy?" He asks innocently.

**_"Probably not little one, but who knows maybe you will." _**I say softly.

"Good because I want to make daddy and opa happy, by letting them hug me in their true forms." He says before falling asleep into my hands.

I smile softly as my son, before I send love and peace to him and the little twins. I begin to walk to the med bay, not paying any head to the wound on my shoulder, knowing it will heal as soon as I change back to human form. Once inside the room, I lay Jaxson down gently into his bed, which sets next to the twins cradle. Opening my chest plates, I take both of the twins out, whom chirp eagerly and happily at me.

**_"Ready to go see your daddies?" _**I coo quietly.

They chirp and click in excitement, before I begin to exit the room, looking back at Jaxson's sleeping form, I close the door quietly before making my way down to the med bay.

Entering the med bay I see Ratchet tending to Sideswipe, while Sunstreaker stands to the side, already tended to. Once they notice me, Sunny walks over, while Sides begins to fidget, earning him a smack on the helm from Ratchet. Sunny looks at the twins with excited optics, before looking to me with a questioning look, I nod with a chuckle, before Sunny quickly take both of the twins into his arms.

Akira clicks and whistles happily, while Akane begins to squirm wanting to be held by Sides, which make me look at him curiously.

**_"Why is it Akira prefers you, while Akane prefers Sides?" _**I question.

**_"Because Sunstreaker's nanites are what helped create Akira, while Sideswipe's are what helped create Akane's" _**Ratchet says not looking up from Sides.

**_"What do you mean by that?" _**Sides questions.

**_"While your what humans call sperm helped create both twins, yours had a key lead in creating Akane, while Sunstreaker's had a key lead in creating Akira. That is why each twin has more of a connection to a one sire." _**Ratchet explains.

**_"Ohhh." _**The three of us chorus.

**_"There, your arm is fixed, lose it again, and I weld it onto your helm." _**Ratchet snarls to Sides while moving away.

Sides jumps from the medical berth, and over to Sunny, before taking the ever so eager Akane into his arms, whom his clicking and whistling in glee.

**_"Hope this little preference between them, doesn't start any fights between the little ones in the future." _**I say worriedly.

**_"You won't have to worry about that, sparklings throughout youngling hood are very willing to share affection with their creators." _**Ratchet says easing my worries.

**_"Though I fear on Jaxson's view on things, eventually he will have to know he is adopted. So he will probably become distant will you, and most likely become easily jealous of his siblings getting affection." _**Ratchet sighs.

**_"I don't worry about Jaxson knowing about that, he is very understanding and from what I can tell he knows he's adopted already, and that doesn't stop him from showing affection to Sides, Sunny and I, or Akane and Akira." _**I say.

**_"True, but it would be wise just to make sure he knows that you love him no matter what" _**Ratchet says.

**_"Of course, we do that already. Especially since the twins were born, we were afraid he would become jealous of them, but it was the opposite, he understood why they were getting the main focus, and he didn't care as long as he knew we loved him." _**Sunny says pride fully of his son.

Ratchet nods, before going back to his work. I turn my attention to both sets of twins, a smile splits onto my face at the absolute excitement and adoration the twins have on their faces while looking at the baby twins.

**_"Primus it feels good to be able to hold them!" _**Sides exclaims nuzzling Akane.

Akane begins to click happily, before he and his sister begin to squirm and reach for their other daddy. My mates happily twitch the twins over, before smiling down at the sparklings. I watch amused, as Akane grabs ahold of Sunny's newly attached audio fin, making his dad grunt in pain.

**_"I fear he WILL turn out like Sides." _**Sunny say in pain.

I chuckle before taking Akane out of his hands, making the small mechling click at me happily.

**_"I think Akira will take more after you and Sunny." _**Sides says.

**_"And why do you think that?" _**Sunny asks.

**_"She's so serious for a sparkling, and doesn't get amused easily. Sunny is tainting our children!" _**He whines.

Sunny smacks him on the back of the head.

**_"If anyone is tainting the kids, it's you." _**Sunny says smacking him on the head again, getting a yelp from Sides.

At that moment, Akira begins to giggle madly, giving an amused look to her, Sunny smacks Sides again, getting even more giggles.

**_"Well at least we know what can make her laugh." _**I chuckle.

**_"Yeah MY pain!" _**Sides whines.

**_"Of course anyone would be amused at your pain, you're an idiot." _**Sunny says.

Akira giggles louder at Sunny calling Sides and idiot. Sides stomps over to me before handing Akira's giggling form over.

**_"Here she's yours." _**He grunts before stomping away, then pouts in a corner.

I chuckle amused at the scene, before looking down at Akane and Akira, whom are now tiredly clicking.

**_"I don't know about you but I agree with the little ones, I'm tired." _**I say yawning.

The twins nod in agreement, before following after me to our quarters. Once in the room, I see Jaxson is still asleep making me smile, looking down at the still awake twins, I coo down at them.

**_"Can you go back to your human forms for momma?" _**I say

They chirp, before shifting back to their human forms, leaving two small infants in my hands. I shift into my human form, making the twins go from my hands and into my arms. I walk over to their shared cradle and lay them down, tucking them in with their blanket, I kiss them lightly on their foreheads, before walking over to Jaxson and doing the same.

Turning back to the twins, I see they are already on the berth. Jumping up I lay down on the closest twin's chest, which happens to be Sideswipe.

"I decided I wanted to sleep with you in my human form just like old times." I smile

They nod at me, before bringing their helms down and pecking me on the forehead with a kiss.

**_"Good night Karly." _**They say.

"Good night my mates." I say closing my eyes.

I hear them chuckle lightly, before I quickly begin to fall into darkness, the days drama catching up to me.

"I love you." I whisper, finally falling asleep.

**_"And we love you." _**I hear just as I fall into my sleep.

* * *

**_I decided to leave you cliffhanger free this time, but don't think you will be so lucky next time… But I don't really know what will go on in the next chapter, so you most likely will go free from a cliffy. Anyways, remember to review, have a wonderful day/night and I hope you loved the chapter. See ya laterz_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Jeez guys what happened? Barely any of you reviewed, and your reviews keep me motivated! DX Yall aren't losing interest in the story yet are you? _**

**_Anyways sorry for the late update, I'm having serious writers block. But do not worry fellow transformers fans! The show will go on! XD _**

**_As I've said MANY time…XD I do not own Transformers, just my OCs and myself…Though that would be pretty damn awesome to own Transformers. Am I right? XD Do hope you enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

The following morning, I decided to check in on my sister and her family, since I didn't the night before like the wonderful big sister I am. And just as I thought they were fine, just spending time with each other before Mirage had to leave for patrol.

Since the twins also had to do their assigned duties, Corrina, the kids, and I decided to spend the day together. The first thing we did was have Jazz take us to a mall, since Corrina seemed pretty persistent on it. Which is where we are at the moment, in a mall, surrounded by random people, LOTS of random people, _joy._

"Cory please tell us why you want to be here?" I question pushing along a stroller with the twins strapped into it.

"I've always wanted to go to a mall, since you never took me we I was younger because of the issues we had as being bounty hunters. Plus this will be not only my first time here, but all of the kids as well." She chirps also pushing a stroller.

I say nothing, after I notice a few stores that I like, I give in to the awesome idea. Besides I have't been to a mall in a LONG time, might as well enjoy it. Looking to my left, I smile to the holoform next to me.

"Thank you for taking us Jazz, I hope it wasn't too much trouble." I say

"Nah, it's cool, beside ah was gettin a lil bored at tha base anyways." He chuckles.

I smile, before I look to Jaxson, whom is looking rather excited at the different stores.

"Mommy, can we go to that store?" He question pointing to a toy store.

I chuckle at his excited look, before ruffling his hair.

"Of course sweety." I say.

I look over to Corrina.

"Let's go to that toy store over there, Jaxson wants to check it out." I say pointing to the store in question.

She nods with a smile.

"Sounds good, beside the kids hardly have any toys, it will be good to get them some more." She says.

"Hardly any? They have none…. Wow I feel like a wonderful mother, already have three kids and none have a single toy." I sigh exasperated.

Jazz chuckles next to me, making me send a glare his way.

"Don't be yer self up, since lil Cordy and tha twins have been born, things have been pretty hectic." Jazz says.

"Still." I say with a sigh as I walk into the store.

"Stay close to me Jaxson, your too young to go off on your own." I say looking at my son.

"Why do I have to stay so close momma?" He asks curiously.

"Because there are people that could take you from me, and I don't want that. So if a stranger tries to talk to you find me immediately, okay little one?" I say.

"Okay momma." He smiles hugging me, before his attention goes to a shelf filled with different stuffed animals.

I watch as he walks straight to a certain plushie before grabbing it, and coming back to me.

"Momma can I have this?" He asks holding it up.

Something about the plushie reminds me of something or someone, but I quickly shrug it off.

"Why do you want it?" I question.

"Because it reminds me of my wolf!" He giggles.

I look closely at the stuffed animal, and sure enough I does look like Jax. The only thing missing was the flames, and horns, but I could fix that.

"Alright, now help me pick out some toys for your siblings." I say

He nods excitedly, hugging the doll closely to his chest, then looking to different toy shelves. Inspecting each of the shelves, Jaxson comes back jumping excitedly in his spot.

"Here momma!" He says holding up two more plushies.

I look at them closely, I chuckle at the toys. The toys he held in his hand were a set to each other, both of them being dragons. One was white with black markings on it while the other was black with white markings on it, Yin and Yang dragons.

"That's a wonderful choice, now go find some toys you and your siblings can share." I say ruffling his hair.

He nods before taking off, but also making sure to take in my line of sight. I turn my head to look at a shelf when something catches my attention, a small box, with beautiful decorations on it. Opening it a song begins to play, and immediately my eyes begin to tear up, a grief rears its head at me. The song that was playing was the song Anamia sang to me all those years ago.

Corrina coming to my side, looks at me questioningly.

"What wrong sis?" She questions.

"This song was a song your mother sang to me at one time." I say softly.

"My…mother?" She questions.

I nod, before I watch her move over to the box and begin listening to the song.

"It's a beautiful song." She smiles softly.

"It is." I agree grabbing it.

"This will be a wonderful song to play to the little ones if they are fussy." I smile.

"Mommy!" I hear Jaxson cry out.

I snap my head over to Jaxson, whom is running to me.

"What is it Jaxson?" I question.

He points to a man walking over to us, seeing the man a smile breaks out onto my face.

"Alexander." I greet.

He nods.

"I know you don't shop here so what is it you need." I say

"I just wanted to see the little ones, Nano told me of Jaxson, then of the twins being born. I just wanted to congratulate you." He chuckles.

I look over to Jaxson whom is hiding behind my leg.

"Jaxson there is no need to be afraid, this is Alexander." I say

He looks at Alexander closely before smiling, then tackling the man in a hug.

"Grandpa!" He shouts.

Quickly I become alarmed, so does Alex.

"Jaxson my boy, how is it you know I am you grandfather?" Alexander says crouching down to Jaxson's level.

"Because I remember you." He giggles.

I become even more alarmed and slightly scared.

"Jaxson honey, how much do you remember?" I question.

"I remember you when you were my other mommy, and I remember my other daddy." He says.

I begin to panic, fearing he may remember his death.

"Do you remember anything else?" I ask worriedly.

"I remember uncle Hebros, and Black the wolf. I just remember people, that's it, Jax says it's not good to remember other things so he blocks them out." He huffs.

Instantly Alexander and I sag in relief.

"As much as I would like to stay here and spend time with my grandson, duty calls. Karly you are lucky you don't have as much duties." He sighs.

"Yeah well I don't plan on letting ALL of the were-people know of my existence until my children are all old enough to defend themselves, for now I just plan to work in secret to make sure the balance is not messed with." I say.

"Wise choice my dear. Jaxson my boy, come here for a moment." Alexander says.

Jaxson walks over to the older man.

"Hold your hands out." Alexander commands.

Jaxson does as he's asked. Pulling something from his coat, he sets a large egg into the boy's hands. Watch as Jaxson's eyes get wide with curiosity.

"What is it grandfather?" He question looking at the weirdly designed egg.

"It's a guardian pet egg. In two weeks it will hatch, but you won't know what's in it until it hatches. It's could be a dragon, a hell-hound, or phoenix, it could be ANYTHING." Alexander says.

The man gets up before placing another egg into my own.

"This one is yours, and only yours, don't ask me where it came from, all I know is that I'm suppose to give it to you." He says.

"Great just what I need, TWO mythical beasts running around the base. Do you know how many mechs will glitch when they see a hell-hound or Primus forbid a DRAGON!" I exclaim.

He chuckles.

"Yeah laugh it up old man, but when the base goes into chaos I'm going to hunt you down, and feed you to Cerberus." I say.

I hear Jazz chuckle.

"Ah can't wait for those things to hatch, can ya imagine Prowler comin across one of them. He will glitch so bad, he'll be in stasis for a month!" Jazz chuckles.

"Let's just hope they're easy to train." I sigh.

I see Jaxson holding his egg with a happy smile.

"Most kids get a puppy, but mine, they get mythical beasts in an egg" I grumble

Alexander chuckles before disappearing into a portal. Making Corrina, Jazz, and I gasp.

"That senile old man, what if a human saw that!" I hiss in annoyance.

Jaxson giggles, before walking over and showing his siblings the egg.

I let out a sigh.

"Let's check out, the last thing I need it someone else coming up and giving my kids something like the bloody Easter Bunny."

* * *

**_So what kind of mythical creature should Jaxson's egg hold? Think of a funny scene that could happen with the egg. XD _**

**_Also, while typing this I got a very strong urge to make a crossover with Rise of the Guardians with the story, can you imagine how cute and funny that would be! I can think of so much fluff and hilarity. So I need your opinions, should I add the crossover? _**

**_I need at least 5 review agreeing to it by Saturday!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later!_**

**_P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews are what keep me going!_**

**_Thank yous ^.^_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_I'm back guys!_**

**_I have decided to start paragraphing my intros and endings. One reason being I bet it is a lot easier reading._**

**_Does anyone have a mini heart attack when you see a police cruiser, because I do, the police cars where I live are chargers, so every time I see one I almost die of a heart attack, thinking it's Barricade. But then I'm like "Oh it's just a regular police car, Barricade is a mustang, not a charger…. Not sure I if I should be relieved or bummed out." But then my mind whispers to me "It could be Prowl" Then I'm back to freaking out, this time I'm like "Please be Prowl, please Prowl….. Fraggit it's Thomas!"_**

**_Yeah I know I'm on the weird side, but hey, makes me more interesting._**

**_Anywaaays, I do not own Transformers, as much as I wish I did….. Wait…..anyone what to save up with me? We can all buy Transformers together, then nothing can stop us Transformer fans…MWHAHAHAHA! No? Okay…. Well I just own myself and my OCs._**

_**ALSO I have decided to do the Rise of the Guardians cross-over BUT I will put it as a different story, that way the people that do not know about the movie can continue to read.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

After leaving the toy store, we all spend at least another hour at the mall, buying cloths, accessories, etc. Once we finish shopping, we head back to base; I quickly find myself sitting on a couch in the rec. room with Jazz on one side of me and Corrina on the other, all three of us looking at my egg, while Jaxson inspecting his own egg.

"My inner Pokémon fan, screams for me to throw this while yelling 'Pikachu I choose you!' but that wouldn't be a good idea…..Since it's an egg and all." I say

I bring the egg closer to my face, the egg has a fade in color, dark purple being on the middle of the egg, while it fades to a darker color, the darkest being black.

"Screw Pokémon, I hope it's a Digimon!" I say suddenly.

Jazz and Corrina look at me weirdly.

"Don't! Look at me like that!" I say

"I have a magic egg in my hands, I have the RIGHT to flip out and be excited!" I say

I continue to look at my egg, with a rather intrigued look.

"Whatcha got there?" I hear a familiar voice

I jolt in surprise, making me fall onto the floor, getting giggles from Jaxson.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I exclaim.

I get chuckles from the twins, whom seemingly came out of nowhere.

"So what do you have?" Sunny asks with a curious look on his holoform's face.

"An egg, it's supposed to hatch me a digimon, or a Pokémon, at least it better." I grumble.

"I want to see!" Sides exclaims reaching for my egg.

I jump back, putting at least 4 feet between us.

"Come on Karly let me see it!" Sides whines.

"No, knowing you, you'll break it!" I say

"No I won't!" He whines, stepping closer.

"Get!" I say

"Karly, jet let me see it!"

"No"

"Please!" He steps even closer.

"No!"

"Plea.."

"Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping!" I exclaim holding my hand out in front of me.

Jazz chuckles.

"Did you just quote Dora?" He asks.

"No, it was Barney…. Of course it was Dora!" I say sarcastically.

I hear Sides make a move to grab the egg. Moving quickly my foot find itself in his face, him leaning my direction reaching for the egg.

"OUCH!" Sides exclaims.

"I said to stay back! Don't make me go Dora the explorer on your robot ass!" I say kicking him back.

"Sides, I think you should leave it, you're not going to win this one." Sunny says laughing as his brother falls back on his ass.

"But I want to hold the egg!" He whines.

"It's MY egg, get your own damn egg!" I say.

"But yours is magical!" He pouts, standing up.

He moves to step closer to me, I take a step back a glare.

"Sideswipe, take one more step, I won't be responsible to whatever injuries I inflict upon you." I warn.

"Fine! I'll get my own egg, you'll see, and when I do I won't share it and it will be WAY better than yours!" He pouts childishly.

"Bitch please, my egg can kick your egg's ass any day." I say

He stands there a moment.

"Um where do I find the magical eggs?" He questions.

"You lay em' you will be bless by a magical chicken wizard that rides on a magical flying cookie, he will grant you the ability to lay your own magical egg." I say

"Really?" He questions.

I think for a moment, containing my smile.

"Yep." I say

"Come on Sunny! Let's go lay our own magical eggs!" He says running off.

"Note to self: Sideswipe is VERY gullible" I say

"And an idiot." Sunny pipes up.

I feel a tugging on my shirt.

"Momma? Why is opa so weird?" Jaxson questions innocently.

"Honey, your opa was dropped WAY too many times on his head." I say

"That and he obviously has the 'idiot syndrome" I say.

"Idiot syndrome?" Jaxson questions innocently.

"Oh yes, very severe stuff right there." I say smirking.

"Is it deadly, because I don't want my opa to die." Jaxson says with a frown.

"No honey, your opa won't die. He'll just be a huge idiot." I laugh.

"Is it contagious?" He asks.

"Yes, but if you're a good boy and don't do bad things you won't get it." I ruffle his hair.

Jaxson nods before running off, Sunny gives me a look.

"Idiot syndrome?" He chuckles.

I smirk with a shrug.

Looking over I see Jaxson explaining 'idiot syndrome' to Hide, and how his opa has it. Sunny and I look at each other, before we bust out laughing. I watch as Hide walks up in his holoform with a smirk on his face.

"Idiot syndrome huh? Are you sure it's a disease, because I think it's a mental illness." Ironhide chuckles.

"Yeah well at least I got Jaxson to continue to being good, after all he would just hate to catch idiot syndrome." I smirk.

"Your horrible." Hide chuckles

"I know." I smirk

An hour later, just about everyone knew of 'idiot syndrome' and how Sideswipe has it severely. By now Jaxson is with his grandparents, most likely explaining the sickness his opa has to Mia. Walking in through the door Sideswipe glares at me.

"You are a horrible person!" He points.

"Shh Sideswipe, you should go rest, I would hate for your sickness to get worse." I laugh.

"Oh real funny! Don't talk to me for five minute! Starting now!" He snaps.

"I…" I begin only to get cut off.

"Not talking to you for 4 more minutes!" He snaps a pissed look etched on his face.

"God Sides, your so sexy when your pissed!" I smirk.

He pauses obviously in an inner battle with himself, before he shakes his head.

"Still not talking to you!" He snaps.

"Okay, well while you're here pouting, Sunny and I are going to have some steamy sex without you!" I say in a sing-song voice, dragging along Sunny, whom is trying to contain his smirk.

"Nope! I'm not falling for it!" He snaps crossing his arms, obviously still in his internal war.

Reaching our quarters I look to Sunny.

"So Black Ops 2?" I question.

"Black Ops 2." He nods with a smirk.

* * *

**_I decided to leave a funny chapter for you guys. This chapter has floated around in my head for a while now, so I gave in and wrote it out._**

**_Anyways hope you enjoyed it and found it funny, I shall see you guys next time I update!_**

**_Remember to review. Reviews = Motivation = More chapters_**

**_ ^.^_**


	23. Chapter 23

**_First off I want to say thank you for all of the reviews, follows, and favs. Also I want to say I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I normally do, I've been busy with a couple of things and forgot to update… -_-_**

**_To cyberfoxpup: I hate to say, but I cannot add the werefox child that you want in the story. For one I have a hard enough time keeping up with the characters I have, Corrina as you probably have noticed has become a side character along with Mirage, and Cordon, something I had not intended. So even if I did add the character she would most likely end up a side character. Another reason, it would throw off the other readers if I just added a random character out of nowhere. So sorry that I cannot add the character._**

**_Also for the peeps that wanted the Rise of the Guardian crossover, as I've said I'm going to make it a separate story and it will take me a couple of days to get it posted. But do not worry, I shall let you guys know when it is up and ready to read. ^_^_**

**_Anyways on with the story… I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sunstreaker and I hadn't even played for more than 5 minutes, before Sides came busting down the door, not literally though, luckily.

"DON'T LEAVE ME OUT!" He shrieks before realizing we're not doing anything.

Sunny and I laugh at him, making him pout.

"That was just cruel." He whines.

"Yeah, and you're a huge pervert, that's nothing really new." I say.

Sides lets out a huff before plopping down on the couch, before leaning against me dramatically.

"Sides, there is a think called personal space, I need it." I say not looking away from the screen.

"I'll pass, your pretty comfy." He says.

I send him a nasty glare, making him shrink back and out of my space.

"Sides we've know her for 5 years now, you should know how much Karly likes her space." Sunny says.

Sides says nothing and gives me the kicked puppy look, I chose to ignore. About 30 minutes later he's still giving me the look, I look over at him before huffing. Getting up from my spot I crawl over to Sides, and into his lap, before giving him a peck on the lips. He gets a happy grin before hugging me tightly, and nuzzling up against me. I just sit there, Sunny gives me a smirk at my cave in to his twin, making me flip the bird at him.

I stay in Sides embrace for a few minutes, Sides obviously enjoying the fact I caved in, something I don't normally do. Then he begins to nip at my neck, causing me instincts to stir.

"Sides." I warn.

He smirks, sending me a mischievous look, before he begins to nip, lick, and kiss at my neck. I send him a glare, before I push him off the couch, making him yelp in surprise.

**TIME SKIP: 1 week.**

I was sitting down in the rec. room on one of the many couches looking at my egg, when Jaxson comes running in with a happy grin.

"Momma, momma! My egg is hatching!" He exclaims holding the egg out.

I look at the egg, only to see several cracks along with more begin added to the shell.

"Sure is." I say with a smile.

Jaxson sits down next to me, mindful of his siblings sitting in a portable crib next to the couch. He sets the egg in between the two of us, before he begins to watch is excitedly.

"I wander what it is?" He questions excitedly.

"Only one way to find out." I chuckle. **(By the way the eggs have no particular size, just leave it to your imagination, it's less confusing that way)**

Several minutes later, the baby creature in the egg was out, looking at it closely I coo at it. The creature that was in Jaxson's egg was a two headed puppy. It's fur was ash gray, it also had a trail blue flames going from its head to the start of its tail. It had two separate tails made entirely of blue fire.

"What is it momma?" Jaxson asks bringing the puppy into his arms.

"That Jaxson is a hell-hound." I say

"My wolf is a hell-hound, but he doesn't look like that at all." He says.

"That's because there are different kinds of hell-hounds." I say.

He nods, before giggling as the puppy licked his hand.

"Momma I want you to name it." Jaxson says.

I nod with a soft smile.

"How about… Seika?" I suggest.

"What does it mean?" Jaxson questions.

"It means blue fire in Japanese." I say

Jaxson nods happily, holding the newly hatched Seika, which is a male.

"I wonder what he eats?" Jaxson wonders to himself.

I watch as the pup wiggles from his grasp, before jumping to the ground, I watch as he take a bite out of the couch, and EATS it.

"Um maybe he eats whatever you put in front of him?" I question picking up the pup.

"Karly from the research I have done, hell-hound pups such as this one eat just about anything, though the main thing they have in their diet it meat." Nano says.

"Simple enough." I shrug.

I hand the pup over to Jaxson, whom takes his new companion eagerly, before looking over to me.

"Where is your egg?" He questions.

Clicking a button on Nano, the purple/black egg comes out of the subspace, I show the egg over to my son, whom looks the egg over, before smiling.

"Mama your egg is hatching!" He exclaims.

I watch as the egg moves around in my grasp, before it violently shatters, revealing a small black form. Picking the small form up, my eyes widen in shock.

"It's a dragon, a bloody freaking dragon." I gape.

The dragon was a skeleton, with a purple/black energy inside of it blocking any view from its innards. On its head it had horns that curl forward, while a line of skeletal spikes went down its spine, at the end of its tail was a dull spike that looks like it will sharpen as it grows older.

"Well you're an awesome looking dragon." I say to the hatchling.

I get a purr from the dragon, as it attempts to walk forward. I stop it, by picking it up, before drying it off from the wet substance inside the egg. I begins to chirp and purr happily, before it wobbles around on my lap.

"I pray to God, Primus, or whoever that they don't grow to be huge, but I have a feeling my prayer is going to be unheard." I sigh, making Jaxson giggle, I pause before grinning evilly.

"Jaxson, let's go show uncle Prowl our new pets."

* * *

**_I know not much, but as I've been saying I'm having writers block. I'm not even sure if I'm going to add the Prime verse, because I have no idea on what I could write._**

**_So if you have any ideas PLEASE PM me, I need some serious help. I really don't want to disappoint you when I start typing pointless chapters because I have no idea on what to write._**

**_I hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later. And hopefully I'll update sooner than I have been._**

**_See ya! And don't forget to review._**


	24. Chapter 24

**_I'm putting Sunshine on a Stormy day on a temporary pause, just so I can catch up on the Transformers: Prime episodes. Because I am WAY behind._**

**_Don't worry I'm not going to be gone for long. Just long enough to watch the episodes I'm behind on AND to gather up plot ideas. OH and by the way everyone who sent me ideas, they were all AWESOME, every idea got my brain to working on sooo many ideas._**

**_Anyways, if it seems like I'm taking to long, feel free to give me a shout out._**

**_I have the tendency to go off track and forget things, so please do not hesitate to shout out to me._**

**_For all I care you can be like "Yo fool! You need to update, before I get Ironhide up in here to pop a cap in your aft." _**

**_If any of you did this, it would SO make my day, and if I could I would send you a cookie, because would doesn't love cookies._**

**_With love._**

**_Autobot-Fangirl0203_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_I'm back guys! I missed you! I now have my muse back with me, let's all just hope it stays that way. _**

**_So I have gotten the idea, to use the same concept with the TF Prime series as I am with the Rise of the Guardians crossover; Which is making a separate story, I know some of you may not like that idea, but I find it will make it easier for me. _**

**_For one for the very small majority whom do not watch the Prime series it will make it much easier for them, ALSO if you haven't seen TF Prime you my friends seriously need to watch it! _**

**_Second I've taken notice that some of the things I've introduced into the story already, like Karly being the Alpha-ruler has had no attention. Therefore I will focus on the plots I mainly need to take focus on, I know I have been like a roller coaster with everything, and I would like to apologize for that. I hope you continue to read my story even with my roller coaster of ideas and lack of ideas._**

**_Anyways as you all know, I do not own Transformers, though that would be VERY awesome. I do own my OC and myself._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_I get a purr from the dragon, as it attempts to walk forward. I stop it, by picking it up, before drying it off from the wet substance inside the egg. I begins to chirp and purr happily, before it wobbles around on my lap._

_"I pray to God, Primus, or whoever that they don't grow to be huge, but I have a feeling my prayer is going to be unheard." I sigh, making Jaxson giggle, I pause before grinning evilly._

_"Jaxson, let's go show uncle Prowl our new pets."_

Jaxson holding Seika, and me holding my nameless dragon, we walk casually over to where Prowl usually will be, in his office. Walking down the halls, the bots and soldiers we pass give us, er..well our pets disbelieving looks, or looks of shock, some even faint from shock, or glitch. I snicker at this, not only will I make Prowl glitch, we just made several bots glitch.

Reaching the door to Prowls office, I knock casually on the door, getting a stiff and professional 'Come.' Walking through the door, Jaxson and I keep our pets hidden from his optic view.

**_"May I ask as to why you are here?" _**Prowl asks.

"I was wondering, do you believe in say….. Dragons?" I question a smirk trying to make its way onto my face.

**_"Illogical, they do not exist." _**He states,

I give him an 'Are you serious look' but he pays no mind.

**_"Now what brought on this question?" _**I questions.

I give a signal to Jaxson, then I bring my baby dragon into view, then Jaxson brings Seika into view. Immediately Prowls optics snap onto the two hatchlings, his optics widen. I then see his frame go rigged, before is optics begin to flicker. Then he falls, Jaxson and I stand in a silence staring at the now glitched Prowl, before we both begin to laugh and giggle.

"Give me a high five!" I say holding my hand up for Jaxson to hit.

He giggles before smacking my hand in a high five.

"Now I need to find a name for you." I say looking to my skeleton dragon.

It looks at me with its intense purple eyes, matching much like my own, before the hatchling chirps.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Jaxson questions, before setting Seika on his shoulders.

"Um I'm not sure, and I have absolutely no idea how to sex a dragon." I say

I shrug after saying that.

"I'll call it skelly for now, until I can find an awesome name for the little thing." I say

My line of vision goes back onto the fallen mech, before it goes onto Jaxson, whom is tugging on my shirt.

"Momma should we call uncle Hatchet?" Jaxson questions innocently.

"Yeah, but first you go back to your siblings, I'll contact…..The Hatchet." I shudder in mock fear.

Jaxson giggles before running with Seika in his arms and out the door. Looking to Nano, I click a button, immediately someone answers.

**_"WHAT?!"_**

"Prowl wants to see you, something has caught his 'attention' and it requires your assistance." I say with a smirk

**_"Be there in a click" _**He grumbles before cutting off.

_What the fudge is a click? Eh oh well, time to get my happy ass outta here! But first._

Shifting into my Cybertronian form I grab Prowl's fallen form and set him onto his desk, going to the internet on his Cybertronian sized computer, I type in the 'P' word that ends in 'N' I shift back into my human form, then jet out the door cackling madly. Making it back to the rec. room I sit on the couch I was just at and act innocent, but inside I was cackling madly, my amusement begins to leak through to the twins, making them send curiosity through the bond.

**_::::::What is it?::::::Sideswipe_**

**_:::::Weeell mine and Jaxson's eggs hatched, we showed them to Prowl, Prowl glitched. I commed Hatchet saying Prowl wanted to see him, because something 'caught' his attention and he had questions. I then set Prowl back up onto his desk, before putting porn on his web browser.::::::Karly_**

Their side of the bond is quiet for a moment, before laughter erupts from them amusement puring from them.

**_::::::Primus why didn't we ever think of that?! *laughter* You do know you are going to have major brig time?:::::::Sunstreaker_**

**_:::::Worth it! Our son also helped, though not on the last part, just on the making Prowl glitch part.::::::Karly_**

**_::::::*Sniffles* They grow up so fast!:::::Sideswipe_**

**_:::::::Prowl might glitch into a coma after getting the 'How humans interface' lecture from Hatchet.::::::Sunstreaker_**

**_:::::::Aww I feel bad now, I had to get the Cybertronain version from Hatchet, and let me tell ya, It was NOT fun.:::::Karly_**

After that I close the bond, then looking over to the sleeping twins, with a soft smile I gently take Akane into my arms.

"You three are going to have a wonderful childhood."

* * *

**_So how was it? Good I would hope._**

**_Also I would like to know what you all think on my new plan? Because I want to know if it's a good idea._**

**_And for the peeps waiting on the Rise of the Guardians crossover, I hate to say but I have not even started yet, so with my slow pace the date of when it will be posted is unknown, sorry._**

**_Who saw the last episode of TF:Prime? I did! The feels man, oh the feels! And damn Bee is one FINE mech, I squealed when he talked for the first time. I'd take him home that for sure, I could give you a WHOLE list of mech I'd want to take home._**

**_Anyways enough of my fan girling, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See ya next time!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_I'M BAAAACK! XD Okay so noticed none of your reviewed over my new plan, so I'm beginning to wonder if you guys even read my author notes at the beginning and end._**

**_Therefore if you do read them say: I'M A TRANSFORMERS FAN ALL THE WAY!_**

**_Anyways really need to know what you all think of the new plan I have, because if none of you like it I could go back to my first idea, but if you DO like it I'll go ahead and do it. The choice is yours._**

**_Anywho as you all know I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

**_ENJOY! :D_**

* * *

**_TIME SKIP: 3 months. Twins are around let's say 8 months, even though that's probably not right._**

Three months have passed, and I have been extremely busy. A new type of zombie mutts as arisen in the Shadow verse and with me being not only a bounty hunter, but also the Alpha-ruler, my people have been calling on me, for the few that actually know I'm the Alpha-ruler.

I have been stressed with the research of trying to find a cure for the new mutts, not to cure them but to prevent anymore mutts arising. The twins have been constantly trying to help me relieve my stress by watching the kids and making sure they will keep quiet while I catch up on what little rest can get.

Though the twins do not know it, but every time I leave to fight mutts I ALWAYS come back with pretty good sized wounds, but I wait for them to heal, so the twins and Jaxson don't worry. Of course Corrina comes with me, but she doesn't have near as much work as I do, even though I have appointed her my beta (Second in command)

What helps with my stress is seeing my kids, the baby twins seem to get the idea mama is stress, and usually stay pretty calm, well Akira anyway, Akane is a random baby, and tends to be the source of my amusement, much like his opa. Just a few weeks ago the twins started to walk in their sparkling forms, since that is the form that develops quicker. Akane seems to favor his Cybertronian form better, while his sister favors her human form.

Sideswipe absolutely loves the fact that his son will be in his sparkling form more often, and a little disappointed that his daughter prefers her human form. Sunny just doesn't seem to care which forms his children take, he's just happy he can now hold his sparklings in his true form, since the baby twins and I can change in Cybertronians. Jaxson though wants to be able to shift like the baby twins and I, but he doesn't let the fact he can't, bother him. The only real reason he wants to be able to change into a Cybertronian, is so his daddies will be happier.

The hatchlings have grown a hell of a lot since the have hatched; Seika is already the size of a lion, and he's still a puppy! My skeleton dragon, I have now named Black-lightning, Light for short, is now at my knees, seemingly growing slower than his hatchling partner. And still I have now found out what gender my dragon is, I've asked Alexander but he has no clue since dragons are rather rare and keep themselves hidden.

I've learned that Jaxson and I share a special bond with our beasts. We can often sense what their thinking, though it's faint because of their young age. Though when we do hear their thoughts, we don't hear a voice it's just a feeling that we KNOW what they are thinking and feeling. It's pretty cool actually, Jaxson is really close with Seika, and will not go ANYWHERE without him. Which is going to prove difficult when we send Jaxson to a school. Eh maybe I can get Wheeljack to built something similar to a digi-vice or a pokeball for him, that would be pretty damn awesome.

"Karly?"

I get pulled from my musings, by Alexander.

"Yes?" I question.

"Leo the werelion king wishes to speak with you." He says.

I nod.

"Bring him in." I say in a professional tone.

Looking down I'm dressed in a business suit, but instead of a woman's suit, I'm in a guys, since I do not want to wear a skirt. The jacket I have on over my white dress shirt is unbuttoned, the collars on my dress shirt are up, and my tie is loosely tightened. And while it sounds like I'd look very weird, I look pretty damn sexy, if I do say so myself.

Walking in with silent footsteps is Leo and his mate Pae, whom is the weretiger queen. Both of them found eachother when I made werekingdoms unite.

"What can I do for you Leo?" I ask in a friendly tone, while giving a respectful nod.

"The new breed of mutt has gone into the lion territory as well as the tiger territory. They have not cause any serious damage as of yet, but I fear that may come to an end soon. It seems they have become more intelligent, and are planning something." Leo says holding his mate's hand.

I let out an exhausted sigh/

"Been that busy huh?" Pae says in sympathy.

"Yeah, being the Alpha-ruler and being the mate to TWO alien robots, along with being the mother of three kids does that to you." I say.

"Plus I've been helping their leader Optimus with the human governments, it seems they are still trying to get their hands on their weaponry. Poor Optimus has it way worse than me, the Decepticon activity has all but diminished, but the humans have been breathing down his back." I say with a frown.

"I would imagine, being an alien race on this planet is terrible, the humans are not very excepting and are greedy. Not like we're any better but at least we are more excepting towards other species." Pae says.

I nod in agreement.

"I along with my sister will head down to your territories to extinguish the mutts, to bring peace at mind for yourselves and your people." I say.

"Thank you Alpha Karly, things have gone so much better since you became the Alpha-ruler. The wars are over, but now we have to worry about them damn mutts." Leo sighs.

I wave him off.

"It's my duty to protect as well as lead my people. Though I still think I'm not suited for this, I will continue to do my job for as long as I am needed." I say with a smile.

They smile back at me.

"We will take our leave, it seems our betas need to speak with us." Pae says.

I nod before turning my head down to look at some paper work.

**_:::::How are things going on your end?:::::Sunstreaker_**

**_:::::Exhausting, the number of mutt species is rising, and it's becoming difficult to find cures to prevent them.:::::Karly_**

I feel the twins send me soothing emotions along with love, making me send my gratitude back.

**_:::::How are things there?::::Karly_**

**_:::::Akane spoke his first word!:::::Sideswipe_**

**_::::Awh what did he say?!::::::Karly_**

**_:::::Opa::::::Sunstreaker_**

I laugh out loud at Sunny's blunt reply.

**_::::Well tell me if he says anything else, or his sister decides to say her first word.::::::Karly_**

**_::::We will. Love you:::::Sunstreaker/Sideswipe_**

**_:::::And I love you:::::Karly_**

With that I shut the bond, getting up I open my sibling bond with Corrina.

Are you busy?

No. Why?

Mutts are invading the lion and tiger territory, and Leo thinks their planning something

Alright be there in a second, Mirage is trying to get Cordon's diaper on but Cordon seems to have other ideas.

I send my amusement to her before shutting the bond. Looking to Nano, I click a button; A bright light swallows me, when it clear my cloths have changed. Now instead of my suit, I have on my bounty hunting cloths on. Which consists of my usual black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, black biker boots, and white wrappings around my chest. Clicking another button, yet another light glows around me, but only at my hips and back. When the light clear my weapons are geared upon me. I then summon Kyon before setting him on my back, right next to my shotgun.

Waiting a few more minutes, Corrina comes through the portal, clothed and geared in her bounty hunter equipment. We bring our foreheads together in our typical greeting before we begin to smirk.

"Ready to go kick zombie mutt ass?" I question

"Dannazione dritto!" (Damn straight!)

I smirk wider, before walking with my sister outside. Quickly we shift into our wolf forms, before taking off. Once outside the tiger territory, we come to a stop, then shift back into our human forms. I grab from my hip swords, while Corrina readies her wrist blades. Splitting up, we begin stalking through the dense jungle like area. After stalking around for 5 minutes, I find a small group of mutts eating on a deer carcass. Getting my blades ready, I quietly stalk over to the closest mutt, before decapitating it quickly, causing blood to splatter onto my face and the other mutts. Instantly the mutts attentions are on me, quickly the begin to lunge for me, but I dodge their attacks, quickly switch my swords for my guns. Already loaded with ammo, I shoot each mutt in the head quickly with my guns. Once each mutt falls to the ground dead, I smirk in pride.

"Still got it!" I chuckle darkly

**Damn our creator is pretty badass, wouldn't you say brother? **I hear a voice echo in a deep yet young voice

**I agree brother, shall we show ourselves? **Another voice echoes, only this one is softer

**Let's! **The deeper voice replies

Already am I crouched and ready to attack any threat that will jump out at me, not even a second later two lights from in front of me. One white and one black, when the lights go away left standing are two boys around the age of 15 each having an arm on the other shoulder. One is dressed in white but has black hair, and the other is dressed in black but with white hair. Obviously twins, but the one in black seemed to be more…. Bad boy like, while his brother seemed to be more….Good boy like.

Instantly I point my guns at them, not taking any chances of being attacked.

**"Yeah hate to disappoint you, but those guns won't hurt us." **The boy in black says pointing at the guns with a devious smirk.

**"Brother is right, those guns won't hurt us, since they are us." **The boy in white says.

Instantly I become confused.

"What?!" I question

**"I'm Jigoku (Hell), and my brother is Tengoku." **The brother in black says.

**"We're your Demios." **Tengoku says.

My eyes widen in shock as I look to the guns I had made myself.

"But….How?!" I question

**"Not really sure, but all you need to know is we're alive, and ready to assist you in any way." **Tengoku says in his usual soft voice.

**"Since you made us….Can we call you mom?" **Jigoku asks with a devious smirk.

**_:::::Uh Sides, Sunny? We have a situation:::::Karly_**

* * *

**_Karly must be a twin magnet, because she is surrounded by twins! I find it pretty humorous, and unlike Kyon, these two are going to be in the story more often. Their basically like Jax before he turned into a child, they're there to add humor and to annoy Karly. _**

**_Wonder what Sides and Sunny will think…. Probably glitch. I wonder what Jaxson will think when his mom comes home with two strange boys, calling his mom, their mom?_**

**_Tell me what you think of the new characters. They are basically going to be doing what Jax did when he was Karly's soul guardian, making comments in her mind, and making everything humorous even when it's a serious situation. Fair warning since Jigoku means hell, he's going to be the trouble maker of the two, while his brother is going to be the 'angel' of the two._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me what you think. Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later!  
_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I don't update everyday like I used to, for some reason I just get to where I don't feel like it. But no worries I will continue to update, though I may not be a regularly as it used to be._**

**_School starts back for me in a week….Yay (Sarcasm) And I probably will take longer than usual to update, since I have to shop for cloths, supplies, etc. _**

**_Anyways on with the story; I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_RECAP: _

_"I'm Jigoku (Hell), and my brother is Tengoku." The brother in black says._

_"We're your Demios." Tengoku says._

_My eyes widen in shock as I look to the guns I had made myself._

_"But….How?!" I question_

_"Not really sure, but all you need to know is we're alive, and ready to assist you in any way." Tengoku says in his usual soft voice._

_"Since you made us….Can we call you mom?" Jigoku asks with a devious smirk._

_:::::Uh Sides, Sunny? We have a situation:::::Karly_

* * *

Instantly worry pours through the bond, as they begin to question me.

**_:::::What's the matter?::::::::Sunstreaker_**

**_:::::Um, well it would seem your daddies….Again…:::::Karly_**

I feel shock over the bond, then nothing. I let out a nervous chuckle when I realize that they both have glitched.

"Well it would seem your…Dads, have glitched, so let's finish up this mission, then go home." I say with a sigh.

**_"So we can call you mom?!" _**Tengoku asks excitedly with happiness.

"I don't see why not, after all I did make you, I would only be appropriate." I say with a shrug.

The two look at each other with smiles, before walking over and hugging me.

**_"Well then mom, let's kick zombie mutt ass!" _**Jigoku says with a smirk.

I give him a look.

"I warn you once, do not curse around the twins or Jaxson." I order in my motherly tone.

He shrugs with a smirk.

"Aright I need both of you to go back to your weapon forms." I say

They nod, before turning to each other and high-five, then disappearing; Two guns floating in their place. Grabbing the guns, I load them with ammo, before stalking through the wooded area with caution. After an hour, I have managed to shoot and kill every mutt in both tiger and lion territories, once finished I meet up with Corrina, before heading back to the base we now call home.

Once back at base, I see Ratchet waiting for me with a questioning glare.

**_"Why is it that your mates glitched in the middle of training?" _**He questions gruffly.

"Weeell, I told them that their daddies, again." I say with a innocent smile.

**_"WHAT?!" _**He exclaims.

"I'm not carrying again, if that's what you're thinking. But I did bring home two more kids, teenagers to be exact. Oh and another thing…..Their twins." I say.

Ratchet stares at me for a moment, before he starts cursing up a storm, so much it would make the devil blush.

**_/I do not think he like the fact you brough home two teenage twin boys/ _**I hear Jigoku say in my mind

_"Okay how the hell are you two in my mind?!" _

**_/Your our creator, and since you are our creator we can share thoughts. Just think of it as the bond you shared with Jaxson before he was turned into a child./ _**Tengoku says softly.

Once Ratchet finishes his cursing he looks at me before giving me a nasty glare.

**_"Where are your new set of twins at?" _**He questions.

At that moment the two balls of light form, before disappearing, leaving Jigoku and Tengoku. Jigoku of course having his mischievous smirk, while his twin has a shy smile on his angelic like face; both of them having their arms wrapped around each other.

**_"How's it going old man?" _**Jin as I now dub him says.

**_"Brother! That's not very nice!" _**Ten exclaims

Jin only scoffs, by now I can tell this one is going to be more of a handful than Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, along with the baby twins combined.

**_"Karly care to tell me where you found these two?" _**Ratchet questions shooting Jin a glare.

"Well, they are sort of my guns. You know my black and white guns, that I made with my own hands. They seemed to have turned into Demios; which are living weapons. Much like Kyon they have abilities, only theirs are more heaven and hell based, then the death base that Kyon is." I say

**_"I see." _**Ratchet says intrigued.

About that time I hear groans come from the medical berths; Sitting up are both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, whom are looking rather confused, one look at me and they freeze.

**_"Are….are you carrying?" _**Sides asks.

Both Jin and Ten step up, Jin gives off a salute and send both twins a smirk.

**_"Named Jigoku, that there is my twin Tengoku. Nice ta' meet ya pops."_** Jin gives them both a cheeky smirk.

Now if I had been 15 again, and those two were not my now newly adopted sons, I would have swooned. And not many guys could do that when I was that age, just the ones that gave off the trouble maker vibe. And no not the trouble maker as in drinking, doing drugs and getting arrested. But the trouble maker that does pranks, has a motorcycle, and does dangerous sports and things.

Anyways back to the present; Sides and Sunny give me a lost look, obviously lost.

"You remember my guns I made?" I question to them.

Both of them nod.

"This is them, they somehow managed to become Demios." I say

They continue to give me confused looks.

"I MADE them, meaning I'm their mother, so that means you're their fathers." I say slowly like I'm talking to a child.

They nod, finally in understanding. Jin steps up, catching Sides and Sunny's attention. Both see his mischievous smirk, and Ten's nervous look he's sending to his twin.

**_"So pop's 1 and pop's 2, do you do any pranks?" _**

* * *

**_Primus! Everyone is SCREWED! Lambo twins and the Hell twin, doing pranks…..TOGETHER! Evacuate, run Ratchet, run Hide, there's no place safe! XD_**

**_I wonder what Jin has planned? I wonder who's going to get the short end of the stick and get pranked on? Only the next chapter will show._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night, and I will see you guys later!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for you guys._**

**_Don't have much to say so._**

**_I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

As soon as the words left Jin's mouth, the twins perked up, I roll my eyes at this.

_"I feel sorry for the poor bot that gets harass by them three"_

**_Ouch, that hurt!_**

I roll my eyes at Jin's invading of my mind privacy before I block him off. Looking to his brother, I smile softly.

"Would you like to meet Jaxson and the twins?" I question.

He nods with a soft smile, I return the smile before leading him the way to the family quarters. Half way there we are stopped by Mia and Hide.

**_"Who is this young mech?" _**Mia questions curiously.

**"My name is Tengoku." **He bows in respect.

"Also my new adopted son, his evil twin is running around here with the twins, so watch yourselves." I say with a smirk.

Their optics widen.

**_"And where did you find him?" _**Mia questions.

"I didn't, I made him and his brother. They were my guns, you know the ones I made, don't ask me how they came alive, because I have no absolute clue." I say

I watch as Hide looks to his cannons.

**_"Your guns came alive you say?" _**He says more to himself.

I watch with amusement as he begins to talk to his cannons, coaxing them to show themselves. Mia gives me a freaked out look, before slowly walking away from her sparkmate. Whom is now demanding his cannons to show themselves.

"Well then….I think Ten and I will take our leave…" I say in a weirded out manner.

"Good luck with your…..Cannons." I trail off noticing he's not paying me any attention.

Walking away Ten looks over at me

**_"Is he always that weird?" _**He questions.

"No, but he's always had a mild obsession with his cannons, he treats them like his babies." I say

Ten nods still having a slightly disturbed look on his face, as he looks back at Hide. Finally making it to the family quarters, Jaxson quickly runs up to me and give me a hug.

" I miss you mama!" He giggles.

"I missed you too sweetie. Jaxson I would like you to meet your new brother." I say softly.

Jaxson pulls away, before looking at Ten.

"I got a big brother now?" He questions innocently.

"You have two big brothers." I smile.

Jaxson looks at Tengoku blankly before he smiles widely.

"What's your name?" Jaxson questions while hugging my side.

**_"Tengoku, my brother's name is Jigoku." _**He says softly with manners.

Jaxson nods, before hugging Ten around the waist.

"Ten! Ten! Want to see my little brother and sister!" Jaxson giggles happily.

Ten nods, before following after Jaxson. I watch with adoration as Jaxson introduces Ten to his brother and sister, then showing him my dragon hatchling and his hell-hound pup. Once the introductions are over I look over to Ten.

"Do you mind watching Jaxson and the twins, I'm going to see what your evil twin and my mates are up to." I say with a sigh.

**_"Of course, and good luck, knowing my twin, you're going to need it." _**He says with a chuckle.

I let out a sigh, before stalking out of the room. Looking at the different halls, I try to choose hall to go down first. Just when I was about to choose a hall, I hear a loud echoing scream.

"Guess I'll choose that one." I mutter.

Once I find where the scream came from, I let out a laugh at what I see. Galloway was running from a giant, obviously fake spider, screaming his head off. Looking over I see Jin standing by me with a smug smile. Instead of scolding him like any normal mother, I give him a high-five.

"Good job." I smirk.

**_"Yeah well I get that from your evil side. Ten and I are made from your evil and good side of your soul_**." He says.

"That makes sense, all though I notice you're not exactly evil." I point out.

**_"And just like you, being evil is overrated and stupid. I may be an asshole, but I'm not going to hurt anyone on purpose." _**He says casually.

I ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Makes me proud to hear that from you." I say.

**_"Is it hard?" _**He questions.

"Is what hard?" I ask.

**"Controlling your urges. After all you ARE supposed to be evil, yet you did choose to be good, but I know for a fact you have urges to kill." **He says in a soft tone.

I let out a sigh.

"It is hard, in fact very hard. But it's easier for me now since I have Side, Sunny, Jaxson, Akane, and Akira, not forgetting you and your brother. My beast no longer has strong urges to destroy but to protect." I say softly.

**"To be honest, I also get strong urges, and it scares me. While you think we just became alive today, my brother and I have been alive since the day you created us. We were just too weak to make ourselves known. And since the day I've been alive, evil thoughts cross my mind. Some of which scare even me." **Jin say uncharacteristically vulnerable

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Find something you want to protect, something that you KNOW you would tear the world apart just to ensure their safety. That will help you more than anything, while you twin and you are close from what I have gathered, someone like a lover could help you overcome your darker side." I say with a smile.

After a few moments, Jin goes back to his mischievous self, and give me a smirk.

**_"Thanks for the advice, now if you will excuse me, I have more people to prank." _**He says.

"Wait, where are Sides and Sunny?" I question.

He smirks.

"Oh you know…..Hangin' around."

* * *

**_Oh my….What has he done with the twins? I'm kinda scared of him…If Jin can out prank the twins….Then there is no hope._**

**_I wonder who's next on prank list? Whoever they are, I pray that Primus will have mercy on them_**

**_Was this chapter good? I feel as if I didn't put enough effort into it._**

**_Anyways I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night. And I will see you guys laterz!_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_I KNOW I'M SORRY! I feel horrible for not updating sooner! But unfortunately school starts in 2 days, 2 DAYS! Makes me depressed, my main problem is the people, not much of a people person. XD_**

**_Anyways my updates will either will take longer or sooner, it all depends, let's just hope it's sooner._**

**_I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

After he says that, I'm not sure whether I should find his little hint amusing, or be worried for my mates sake. So I decide just to look for them and see which one I will feel.

Walking around the base, I find Corrina bouncing a giggling Cordon in her lap, while the two sit next to Mirage, whom is standing in his true form looking down at them with adoration. Walking towards my sister I look at her curiously.

"Do you know where my idiots are?" I question.

She shakes her head with a chuckle.

"No I haven't though judging from your new son's expression earlier, I would have to say somewhere in either pain, or in an embarrassing situation." She chuckles, while Cordon coos at me.

Smiling at the infant I begin to coo.

"Well aren't you getting big?" She smile.

He lets out a cute gurgle before sticking his hand in his mouth, letting a dam full of drool to go down his arm.

"He has a drooling problem." Cory sighs.

"Could be worse, Akane just LOVES to pee in his parents faces when it's diaper changing time." I deadpan.

Corrina giggles at my misfortune.

"That make me feel a lot better! Good luck in finding you mates." She says.

I nod before walking off, while doing so I give Mirage a grin. Leaving the rec room, I walk down the less used corridors to find the twins. After 5 minutes of walking, I begin to hear grunts and annoyed sounding voices.

**_"Get your aft out of my face!"_**

**_"Get your face out of my aft!"_**

My eyebrow furrow together, before I let a snort of amusement come out at the sight I see; Both twins are hanging upside down on the ceiling, both in interesting positions. Sunny's face was right near Sides aft, both having their backsides connected to the ceiling, both having obvious discomfort.

I let out a laugh, getting their attention.

**_"Oh thank Primus!" _**Sunny sighs.

**_"Get this idiot away from me PLEASE!" _**He groans.

**_"HEY!" _**Sides exclaims.

"How in the hell did you two get up there…You know what don't answer that." I chuckle.

**_"HAHA very funny, now get us down." _**Sunny commands.

I put my hand on my chin in a thinking manner.

"Hmm let me think about that…." I trail off.

I look at the twins, both having hopeful expressions.

"No." I say with a smirk, before walking off.

**_"KARLY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS IDIOT!" _**Sunny shouts in a begging manner.

**_"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED US!" _**Sides cries out.

I stop at a button, obviously written from Jigoku, which reads:

**Dear Mother.**

**This is the button to release my dead idiot fathers. **

**With love.**

**Jigoku**

I look at the twins, whom are still begging to be released, immediately something pops into my mind, making me grin at the twin evilly, while putting my finger on the button. Of course the two look at me with happy and relieved expressions, before the turn to horror at the drop.

**_"Karly."_**

**_"Please don't!"_**

I let out an evil chuckle.

"THIS IS SPARTA!" I push the button, and immediately the drop 15 feet onto the cold concrete below, making loud clangs, along with Sunny's squeal of; **MY PAINT!**

I begin to laugh, getting their attention, both give me dark glares, before taking off after me. Of course I take off, running for my life, but while doing so I cackle madly. The twins while running after me, send people scattering when they see two giant robots pursuing a cackling woman.

"Hey guys! You might want to slow down I would hate for you to break a hip joint!" I shout to them.

**_"WE ARE NOT OLD!" _**They snarl.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" I cackle.

Looking infront of me while running for my life, I spot a ceiling beam, along with crates trailing up to it. With a smirk I jump up on the crates, and up onto the beam, which is a good 20 feet in the air, making it difficult for the twins to reach me.

**_"Karly get your aft down here!" _**Sunny snarls.

"Oh getting a little commanding on the Alpha she-wolf?" I purr.

**_"Karly if you come down now we will take it easy on you….If you know what we mean." _**Sides of course says in a seductive voice.

"Um….No!" I say.

**_"Karly!" _**Sides whines.

**_"Why do you deny us! We are sexually deprived right now!" _**Sides whines.

**_"No you are sexually deprived, I have patience." _**Sunny says.

The twin then begin to bicker back and forth at each other. I lean back on the beam and begin to whistle casually waiting for the two to finish, unfortunately they don't.

**_"I am a free mech, it is MY constitutional right to interface with our mate!" _**Sides exclaims.

Sunny goes to retort something only for me to interrupt.

"Ladies! Your both beautiful!" I say with a smirk.

Both sets of optics land back on me.

**_"KAAAAARLY!" _**Sides whines.

"Sideswipe." I say simply.

**_"KAAAAAAAAARLY!" _**Sides whines.

I look to Sunny whom looks rather annoyed at the moment.

"How in the hell did you put up with this for millions of years?!" I say.

**_"I ask myself that question every day." _**Sunny grunts.

Sitting up on the beam, I jump down onto Sunny's shoulder, getting a grunt from him, and a glare.

"Don't glare at me mech, I'll pop ya right in the optics!" I snap sassily.

He shakes his head, before grabbing me up in his hands, getting a yelp of surprise.

"What the frag! Where are we going?!" I exclaim.

Sides pops up into my line of vision.

**_"A drive."_**

"A drive?" I question, getting a nod from him.

"Why?" I question.

**_"We don't get a lot of time together anymore, just the three of us."_** Sides says.

"Well YOU TWO were the ones wanting children, I wanted to wait, so don't come whining to me!" I say sarcastically.

They shrug, but continue walking, until both stop outside the base. The Sunny begins to transform around me getting a surprised squeak, before I land in the passenger seat of Sunny's alt-mode.

"Little warning next time!" I snap.

I get an amused chuckle before the seat belt slides over me. The strap going dramatically slow over my chest.

"And here I thought Sideswipe was the only pervert." I growl, getting a husky chuckle from Sunny.

"What is up with you guys?" I question.

I get no reply, making me think of what could be their problem and why they are acting…..Perverted.

_"You haven't mated with them with your Cybertronian form. So your bond is not complete, and both of their sparks sense this, therefore messing with their mating protocols" _Nano says in my minds.

_"Great." _I say sarcastically.

_"It's not like I have time, I have the kids to care for, the were population depends on me for ridding of the mutts, PLUS here as of late Optimus has needed my help with the meetings with the humans." _

After ranting in my head, I go back to pouting, after driving for several minutes, Sunny comes to a stop. Once fully stopped the seat belt slides off of me, and the door pops open. Getting out, the twins begin to transform, looking around I see an abandon building off in the short distance. Once finished, Sunny, again take me into his hands before the twins walk inside the large building. Once inside, Sunny sets me down onto the ground, once on the ground the twins crouch down and give me penetrating stares.

**_"Karly, the bond is not complete…Because we have not mated in our Cybertronian forms. And that is messing with our train of thought, we have both dealt with this for a while now, and now we cannot ignore it anymore." _**Sunny says.

"I understand." I say softly.

Shifting into my Cybertronian form, I shyly walk towards the twins, both of which embrace me. Instinctually my chest plates slide open, revealing my spark, the twins look at it in awe, as the purple/red glowing mass thrums in its casing. The twins slide their chest plates back revealing their bright blue sparks, both sparks thrumming in sequence.

The twins give me encouraging smiles, as we begin to bring our sparks together. Immediately I feel intense pleasure, along with a complete feeling in my being. Then memories snap across my vision, memories of the twins.

_-Memories-_

_The area looks to be an ally of sorts, dark damp, and musky smelling. In the ally are two forms, small forms, shivering in the cold._

_One of the figures stands up, light hits the figure, revealing a sparkling no older than 7 earth years old. The sparkling is a mech, dirt covered and dented, his helm having two audio fins, and optics of agony. The other figure dented and dirty just like the other one, also appears to be the a mech of the same age. Only the mechling seems to be injured, his right leg is dented and mangled, and appears to be in great agony. He reaches for the other mechling, and grasps him by the servo._

_"Sunny, where are going?" The mechling whispers._

_"To get energon." The other says quickly._

_"The I'll go with you…."_

_"No! Not this time Sideswipe, those older mechs beat you, and messed your pede up, you NEED to rest." The ones standing snaps._

_The one called Sideswipe sags in defeat, before giving his most likely brother a worried look._

_"B…be careful…Sunstreaker." Sideswipe says._

_Sunstreaker smiles at his brother._

_"I will"_

_-Scene change-_

_Two mechs, just in their final frame stand in front of each other in a heated argument:_

_"YOU CAN'T GO TO THE PITS SUNSTREAKER, IT'S TO DANGEROUS!" One mech snarls._

_"What do you expect me to do?! We're out of credits, and we NEED energon!" The one called Sunstreaker snaps coldly, the harshness of their youngling hood seems to have changed him._

_"We find a different way!" The other snaps just as coldly._

_"The pits seems like the only option! The docks won't accept us! And the shopkeepers obviously won't let us work for them, and stealing will get us killed just as quick! At least with the pits we can get paid doing what we do best, fighting!" Sunstreaker snarls._

_"You know I don't like you fighting!" The other snaps._

_Sunstreaker's gaze softens._

_"I know that Sideswipe, but we need the credits, and we need energon." He says softly._

_"Alright, but if you're going to fight, then I'm going with you!"_

_-Scene Change-_

_A large crowd roars over a large dark metal coliseum, in the arena energon stains the ground and walls. In the ring stand two warriors drenched in the life blood of a fallen mech. One red the other yellow, both have snarls on their faces, as they stand over their kill, both having dark predatory auras, one heavier than the other. The yellow having the strongest of the predatory auras, also has a cold and menacing glare and a grin filled with dark and bitter amusement. The other, known as Sideswipe, looks to his twin in worry noticing his twin's dark and sadistic grin._

_Two bots walk into the arena and drag the fallen mech out of the pits, once gone, another mech enters the ring. This mech stands with arrogance and pride, obviously not knowing who he is facing._

_The twin brother circle the larger mech, as he stands arrogantly in the middle of them. The three let out snarls before their swords clang together. The frames of the twins moving with gracefulness like predators they are. They're frames tensing and flexing with each move as they move together in sync, cables flex violently like the muscles of a human, as they exchange blows with their opponent. _

_As soon as the fight starts, it is over. The energon covered brothers, again, stand over their kill standing proudly and predatorily, the crowd roars in excitement as they mechs and femmes of high caste watch as their own brethren slaughter each other for their amusement and credits._

I watch as the memories invade my mind, showing every memory to my mates. From their abandonment at sparkling hood, the Pit's of Kaon, to the war. I watch as the grow and mature into the proud mechs they are, though their lives filled with harshness and sadness, never do they stop. Soon it begins to show my entry into their lives, my impact on their thoughts and behavior.

I felt every emotion; the confusion they felt when they immediately began to get attach to me, the love that developed for me as time when on, the sadness and agony they felt when I left them, the happiness and relief when I came back to them, and finally the love, devotion, protectiveness and adoration they feel for our children and I now. Each emotion making me either let out tears, cries, or laughs as the memories flash. Each emotion and each memory share to me I store to the deepest and most secured parts of my memory, where I will cherish the shared memories with the twins for the rest of our lives.

I collapse into the twins embrace, before they lower me to the ground, both laying down on both of my sides. I give them loving looks, while sharing that love through our bond, they send the love back to me, before the three of us fall into a peaceful recharge, while sending our love, and devotion to each other.

* * *

**_Awwwh I just love moments like these! The next chapter will be the twins seeing Karly's memories, so let's hope that will be good!_**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope I can find time to update more often, but with school and all, it will be difficult._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys later!_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_IM BAAACK! Gosh it feels like forever since I've been on here. I FINALLY got free time to update, since I started school._**

**_Anyways, I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs,_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Sunstreaker POV:**

As soon as our sparks merge together Sides and I are hit with waves of memories that belong to our mate. All of them filled with such raw emotion:

_MEMORIES-_

_A little girl around the age of 2 sits on the ground of what seems to be a hospital. While sitting there, a man in his thirties comes out of a room with a proud smile. Like the little girl he has dark brown hair with hazel eyes that show such happiness and excitement._

_"Karly? Are you ready to meet your little brother?" The man says crouching down._

_The little girl looks up with innocent eyes filled with excitement._

_"Yes daddy!" She giggles._

_The man whom the little girl calls 'daddy' grabs her gently by her hand and pulls her to her feet with a soft smile. Once on her feet the girl's father leads her into the room he came from. Coming upon a bed, a woman with dark blond hair lays in the hospital bed with a blue bundle in her arms. Giving the girl and her father an exhausted smile, she brings the blue bundle to the little girl's view._

_"Karly, this is your new little brother Tristan." She smiles softly._

_Karly looks at the little infant curiously, before looking up to her parents with a smile._

_"Does that mean I'm a big sissy now?" She asks innocently._

_Her mother chuckles softly before answering her daughter:_

_"Yes it does, and as a big sister you must always be nice and loving to your brother, even when he gets annoying to you." She says to the girl._

_Karly nods with a smile._

_"I will! And I promise to always protect my bubba!" She giggles_

_NEXT MEMORY-_

_A girl the age of 12 walks next to a little boy, the age of 10, down a sidewalk. Coming out of nowhere two boys around the ages of 13 or 14 stop the obvious brother and sister, from their walk with arrogant smirks._

_"Give us you backpacks!" A boy with black hair says._

_Immediately the little boy steps up._

_"No! Go away!" Tristan shouts._

_The other boy steps up a grabs Tristan by the collar, big mistake. Karly whom was watching from the side with her temper taking control finally snaps. With fast and uneven breathing because of her temper, steps up and punches the boy who has her little brother by the collar. As soon as her fist makes contact with the boys face, his head snaps back, and he falls to the ground._

_"Touch my brother again and I'll beat you to a pulp!" Karly snarls with dark enraged hazel eyes._

_The black hair boy lunges at Karly with an enraged shout trying to land a hit on the girl, on for her to side step it and kick him where the sun doesn't shine. The boy lets out a cry of pain before clutching his crotch with tears in his eyes._

_Karly grabs her brother by the hand and pulls him along._

_"Come on Tristan, I don't want you to be around idiots like these." She says._

_Tristan only nods with a proud smile, and follow after his sister._

_NEXT MEMORY-_

_Karly and her brother sit in a closet, Tristan has tears in his eyes as his sister tries to console him._

_"Wh…why *sniff* did mama h…hit y..you?" Tristan sniffles with tears falling down his puffy cheeks._

_Clutching her red cheek she scowls to herself._

_"Mama is stupid and drunk!" She snaps._

_Tristan only curls into his sister side, while Karly runs her finger through his hair._

_"It's okay bubba I'll protect you." The eldest of the siblings says._

_"Really?" He sniffles._

_"With my heart and soul!" She nods._

_Tristan wipes his tears away, and hugs his sister._

_"I love you Karly!" He says._

_"And I love you." She says her eyes filled with sadness._

_-NEXT MEMORY-_

_Riding on a bike Karly's hazel eyes are narrowed forward as she pedals down a dirt road. Sounds of explosions sound in the distance and become closer as she pedals her way down the road. She stops her bike as she comes upon several metal giants, seeing them she gapes in shock and awe. Standing there a moment, she says something to herself, catching the fighting group of giants attention._

_Immediately a grey/brown robot runs toward her with evil intent, but before the being could grab her a flash of red grabs her up and puts her in a dimly lit compartment._

_For several minutes the being she is sitting in jolts in different directions fighting alongside his team mate against the other three metal beasts. Finally Karly has enough, and shouts out to her rescuer and maybe potential killer for all she knows. After the first shout a light flashes her before a metal hand grabs her up making her emit a squeak of surprise. Karly comes face to face with two giant robotic beings, one red and one yellow. After a moment of silence the red one that currently holds her lets out a coo while looking to his companion:_

_"Can we keep her?!"_

The memories begin to pass so fast we only catch bits and pieces: Her transformation, her developing feelings towards us, her fear towards Hebros, then finally her sadness and agony at leaving us. After that the memories begin to slow as one memory plays before us.

_-AND ANOTHER MEMORY-_

_Karly around the age of 16 as she runs frantically in fear. In the distance a bright light fills the dark night, and the smell of smoke fills her nose, as a cabin burning in the fire gets closer to view. Her eyes set upon an undead mutt, charging for it she wraps her jaws around it and kills it. She kills one after the other, before running into the burning cabin, searching frantically she comes upon Anamia, a woman she has come to know as a mother sobbing over her fallen son, Kaden._

_"He's gone…MY BABY'S GONE!" The grieving mother sobs._

_Karly begins to cry alongside Anamia, before her eyes narrow, and a look of determination sets upon her face. Quickly she grabs up Kaden's body and has Anamia follow her, Karly later comes across an old cabin ways away from the chaos caused by the man that goes by the name of Hebros. Inside the cabin, Karly sets the boy she had come to know as and elder brother onto the ground, before turning towards Anamia and orders her to stay. While leaving the woman stops her, they share a short exchange of words before Karly barricades Anamia inside the cabin, before taking off back towards the chaos._

_Back at the cabin she had come to call home for a short period of time, she cuts down any undead beast in her way. she begins to frantically search for anyone, before she manages to find Adden, another brotherly figure to her, fighting the undead monsters off, alongside two twin boys. She fights with them against the beasts, once the area is cleaned, the group hears clapping. The four snap their heads towards the source, they're eyes land upon the man Hebros whom has a wicked smile upon his face._

_"My, my what a wonderful show you put on."_

_Adden stands in front of the youngest teenagers protectively, with a snarl. This make Hebros chuckle in amusement._

_"HA as if you can defeat me, you are nothing but a lowly mutt, an insect beneath my feet, and just like and insect, I intend to crush you" He begins to chuckle madly._

_"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Adden snarls, before charging to Hebros._

_Then it happens in a flash, Hebros one handedly grabs Adden by the neck before slamming him again the tree making a loud SNAP. He goes limp._

_"NO!" Dexter one f the twins roar before charging in wolf form._

_Then Hebroz changes into a horned wolf, a wolf demon. Dexter bites and locks his jaws on Hebros's neck. The wolf demon's eyes widen in rage, before slowly turning his head down in the direction of the much smaller Dexter. Blood spatters along the ground, as Hebros pins Dexter to the ground in a bloody heap, Datin, Dexter's twin, becomes enraged. He lunges and latches onto Hebros's back hind leg, stopping the assault on his twin. Hebros snaps his head to Datin, before he latches his fangs onto Datin's torso, getting a pain yelp, Hebros then throws his against a nearby tree, then goes back to the fallen Dexter with an evil sadistic grin, he then latches onto Dexter again._

_"DEXTER!" Datin and Karly scream for the twin_

_Dexter struggles to breathe, as he look fearfully to his brother_

_As this happens, Karly stands in fear, before her head lowers and her eyes darken to rage. With a thunderous growl, she charges in her wolf form and latches her fangs into the wolf demon's lower neck. Blood gushes into the girls mouth and onto the ground. Hebros shakes the she-wolf off of him, before quickly turning and latching onto Karly's neck. Karly let's out a agonized yelp, as more wounds are added to her already beaten and battered body. _

_Then Hebos is tackled to the ground by Datin, with a vicious snarl he bites into Hebros's neck, blood spatters onto the ground and onto his snout, Hebros laughs before deeply penetrating his fangs into Datin's side, the blood sprays from the wound, blood covers every inch of the ground._

_"DATIN!" Karly screams from her spot on the ground._

_ Bear, the father of the twins, and Adden, out of nowhere, comes to Datin's aid. Snarls fill the air as Hebros and Bear begin to fight, Datin lies on the ground a little ways from the fight, beaten and bloodied. He painfully begins to crawl over to his twin, then once he reaches him, he falls in a heap next to his twin, gently, above his own pain, he lift his brother up_

_"Datin….Datin is that you?" Dexter whispers in pain_

_ "Yeah…I'm here." Datin also whispers pained_

_"Everything's so…so blurry…..Will you stay with me?" He wheezes before coughing up blood_

_"Don't worry Dex…I'm not going anywhere, I promised…Remember? I'll never leave you" Datin still whispers._

_He moves the hair from his twins face, a trail of blood trickles down Dexter's face. Dexter closes his eyes._

_"That…that feels so nice." Dexter says ever so softly before he goes still…Forever_

_Karly watching the scene forces herself up, and limps over to the twins. Datin looks over to the girl with a pained smile, as blood pours from his neck and side._

_ "So you…you made it" He stutters_

_"Shhhh don't talk" Karly sobs_

_"I…I need you to do me a favor…..I want you to do it with your own fangs. "He says_

_"No! Please don't ask me this." Karly sobs knowing what the boy is asking._

_"Please do it….I'm in pain here…..Karly" He opens his closed eyes_

_Karly sits there with clenched teeth, and a conflicted frown, all the while tears run down her bloodied and bruised face. She seems to fight with herself for a moment, before quickly she shifts, and quickly wraps her fangs around the already shifted Datin, not wanting him to be in anymore pain the quickly snaps his neck, the sound echoing through the forest._

_-Memory end-_

Sides and I reel back in shock at the tragedy Karly went though at that moment. Our sparks break at knowing the fact Karly was forced to do something as hard as putting a person you know as a brother out of his agony by his request. We finally realize the reason Karly came back to us changed. Soon we wait with dread as the next memory comes up.

_-Start of ANOTHER memory-_

_Still the same time, Karly lies on the ground after confronting Hebros. A heavily bleeding gouge lies across her nose, the gouge going as deep as her skull, and narrowly missing her eyes. She lays in a puddle of her own blood, as she looks over to the fallen form of Bear, she crawls over to the man she had come to know as a father, and while she crawls blood smears across the ground until she collapses onto the ground next to her Alpha._

_"Ar..are they all…all dead? My…my family?" Bear cries in agony_

_"Not…not Anami..a she…she lives. W…what of Damia?" Karly whisper in equal agony if not more._

_"My…my baby girl….is…is gone, he…he killed her himself…." Bear whispers, while tears roll down his wolf forms face._

_"Pl..please tell…tell my beloved An…Anamia I…I l…love her" And then Bear let out his last breath, his body forever cold._

**_MEMORY FROM KARLY'S POV_**

_"Is this how..how I die?" _

_My eyes begin to close, my breathing begins to slow, as does my heart._

_"I'm sorry Kaden"_

_"I'm sorry Anamia"_

_"I'm sorry Adden"_

_"I'm sorry Dexter….I'm sorry Datin"_

_"I'm sorry Bear…"_

_Then images passs through my mind, of the time I spent with the Autobots._

_"I'm sorry Mirage…I won't be able to find you a mate."_

_"I'm sorry Hide and Mia I won't be able to learn more of your weapons."_

_"I'm sorry Ratchet I won't get to learn of Cybertron."_

_"And most of all I'm sorry….Sideswipe….Sunstreaker."_

_Then the times I had with the twin flash through my mind, then it stop at one particular spot in my memory._

**_I sit next to Sides and Sunny, we had just got through kissing, they had pulled away._**

**_"Promise us one thing." Sunny says_**

**_"Anything" I say_**

**_"Come back to us" They both say_**

**_"Always….No matter how far I am or what obstacles get in my way I will always come back no matter what, even if I have to kill to do it." I promise_**

_"NO!"_

_My eyes flash open._

_"YOU PROMISED!" I scream to myself_

_"PATHETIC! GET UP!"_

_I try to get myself up, but my body already shut down, my limbs don't want to move._

_"GET UP!"_

_"GET UP!"_

_I shakily begin to move up._

_"GET UP! YOU PROMISE THEM!"_

_"I REFUSE TO DIE! NOT WHILE I HAVE A PROMISE!"_

_My body falls back to the ground._

_"NO! GET UP! YOUR PATHETIC! GETUP! GETUP! DON'T YOU DARE DIE! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK THAT PROMISE!"_

_I begin to get up again._

_"ON YOUR FEET! NOW! YOU HAVE TO! FOR ANAMIA! FOR HER PUP! AND FOR MY TWINS!'_

**BACK TO NORMAL MEMORY POV:**

_Karly after forcing her body for several minutes is back upon her feet, though her body it shut down, and her heart struggles to beat. After limping her way through the forest, she makes it back to the old cabin, before finally she collapses to the ground, her body taking no more of the stress. _

_-Memory end-_

Tears run down mine and Sides faces, at the loyalty Karly has for us. Our sparks swell with so much love for her; it could surpass any love on this Earth and no doubt the universe. The memories of our mate speed up yet again as we watch the trials Karly had to go through. We watch as the spark in her eyes dull, and become hard and cold, as she tries to lock away all of her agony and sorrow while she spends her time in the Death Pits, all for the sake of the young Corrina. We cheer to ourselves when Karly manages to break her and Cory out, we snarl when Corrina was taken from Karly, we cry when Karly goes through the agony of her wings getting cut away, and finally we smile in joy when she returned to us. The memories of defeating Ena the sister of Inuma the first Alpha ruler fly through, then the memories of Jax becoming a child and our son.

Memories of Karly having the twins also fly by, and we smile in joy remembering that time ourselves, till finally the memories catch up to the present and stop. We look down, only to see Karly already in recharge, and we send love through the strengthened bond, before we curl around her smaller frame protectively and possessively. Together Sides and I look upon her recharging form, our love seemingly strengthened to impossible measures after seeing her display of complete loyalty though her memories.

Looking over to Sides, I see tears running down his face, making me notice that tears of my own, streak down my face also. Both of in shock that someone one love us this strongly, but also happy and giddy for knowing this. We send love to our children before we finally shut down into recharge, the love of our mate and children making us smile happily.

* * *

**_Longest chapter I have done yet! I'm rather proud! _**

**_Please tell me what you think. And PLEASE tell me if I have mentioned something throughout this story that I have yet to put details on. I have a HUGE tendency to forget._**

**_Anyways review and tell me what you think, I didn't get very many review last chapter, so I hope you guys review to me this time! ;D_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night and I will see you guys next time I update…WHICH I hope will be soon._**

**_Laterz!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Hey guys! I'm back with another chappy for you!_**

**_Anyways, I have nothing really to say other than enjoy the chapter and review when you finish._**

**_I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Karly POV:**

Onlining, something I still find weird since I've been used to being human….er well human like anyways. ANYWAYS! Onlining my optics, I'm greeted with two secure and protective embraces, and two sets of optics staring at me with such raw emotion, it makes me want to shrink back in nervousness at the pure passion in them.

When the twins see I'm awake they begin to trail tender kisses from my shoulders to my neck, then stopping at my lips to give me a VERY passionate kisses full of love and adoration. This causes my cooling fans to kick on, since being I'm not quite use to the passion the twins are displaying.

**_"Good morning love" _**They chorus with love in their voices

**_"M…morning" _**I stutter feeling like I'm 15 again.

They smile at me, before getting up, quickly I follow suit. Once on my feet I tell them I'm going to change back to my human form, getting nods from them. Willing myself to change, I see that both of the twins are in their holoforms. My face contorts into confusion, then to shock, as Sunny pulls me into another passionate kiss, this one making my knees weak, luckily Sunny had a secure hold on me, so I don't fall to the ground in a gooey heap. My face turns bright red in a blush, something I have not done in a LONG time. After kissing me Sunny pulls away, and hands me off to his twin, then I find myself in another passionate kiss, my knees still not wanting to work for me.

After several minutes of getting kisses from both twins, they pull away and give me bright smiles. A blush still blooming over my face, my thoughts are hazy almost like I'm intoxicated, which I am, just not by alcohol, by love as cheesy as it sounds. Along with the blush over my face, and my hazy train of thought, I let out a giggle sounding like a school girl, something that internally I curse myself out over.

Noticing I not 'home' the twins send me devilish smirks, before Sides picks me up bridle style, and carries me to his alt-mode. Once I'm in the passage seat, Sides give me a peck on the fore head, then wraps the seat belt over me. Meanwhile I'm still trying to figure out when I became a love sick school girl, outside I have a loopy expression on my face along with a blush, inside I'm raging over how lovesick and girly I'm acting, AND squealing at the twins VERY loving behavior like a fan girl when she sees her favorite actor.

Finally I manage to get a hold of myself on the way back to the base, once I know I have a grip on myself completely, I look over to Sideswipes holoform.

"Not that I'm complaining but what's with the very very very loving attitude? You didn't kill anyone did you?" I question.

Sides lets out a chuckle, to which sets my beast to purring at our mates obvious happiness.

"No, we didn't kill anyone. We just realized how much we love and need you." Sides says seriously.

I say nothing for a moment, before a dark look casts upon my face.

"Y…you saw my memories didn't you?" I question hesitantly.

Sides looks over at me with a sad yet soft expression.

"Every bit of it love. We had no clue we meant that much to you, and truthfully it shocks us. Never in our lives would we have expected someone to love us a strongly as you do, your love kind of overwhelmed us, so we want to return the favor, we want to show how much we truly love you, and how much we need you in our lives." Sides says giving me a loving look.

I smile softly.

"Truthfully I was terrified of coming back to you two, I had changed so much, I was afraid you'd reject me, and just thinking that brought crippling pain to my heart." I say truthfully.

"We would never reject you, even if you decided you wanted to take over the world, we would love you no matter what." Sides says while sending love and comfort.

We sit in a comfortable silence, before I look back over to Sideswipe, before I hesitantly ask a question.

"Did you really see EVERYTHING?" I question.

I watch as Sides eyes harden.

"Yes we did, and just fair warning we are going to be more protective over you. How in the Pit you managed to stay sane is beyond us, Sunny or I could not handle more than half of the things you went through." Sides says.

"The only reason I was able to stay somewhat sane, is because I lock all of the negative feelings away. When I felt guilt I casted it aside, when I felt sadness I hid it, when I was in pain I sucked it up. Even now after so long I have not let myself fully mourn the loss I went through. That's also why I probably became a somewhat sociopath." I say.

I feel Sides grab my hand.

"Sunny, the kids, and I will always be here for you when you are truly ready to let all of you pent up sadness, guilt, and anger out. No matter what we will be there to support you." He says in a firm voice.

I smile and tighten my hold on his hand.

"I love you, Sunny, and the kids so much." I say with a happy smile.

"And we love you." He says.

Once making it back to the base, I check up on the kids. Looking into the family quarters, I see Ten and Jin sitting next to Jaxson and the hatchlings, Jaxson tries coaxing the baby twins to walk to them, while the hatchling snap at each other in play. I let out a chuckle at the scene catching their attention.

"They just started crawling, I highly doubt they can even attempt to walk at the moment, just give them time." I smile.

Jaxson lets out a giggle, when Akane crawls into his lap, but then lets out a wheeze when he shifts to sparkling form. Letting out a chuckle, I pick Akane up off of his brother with little difficulty. Akane lets out some clicks and whistles in excitement when he notices it's me, then latches onto my neck clicking happily. Meanwhile I'm wheezing at the lack of oxygen I'm getting, suddenly I feel Akane taken from me, then the sound of a chuckle as Sunny takes his son into his true forms arms.

"D..DADA!" Akane cheers.

Sunny chuckles at his son's antics, before tossing him in the air getting excited squeals from Akane. I let out a chuckle, before looking down when I feel a pressure on my leg, my eyes land on Akira, whom is holding her hands up expectantly. Picking her up I bounce her in my arms, getting soft giggles from her, before her attention goes to the doorway. Looking at the door, I see Sides walking in, in his true form, immediately Akira holds her hands out to Sides, while shifting to Cybertronian form, making me let out a grunt at the sudden change of weight.

Sideswipe noticing his daughter is wanting to be held, takes her with a smile on his face. Once in his hold Akira giggles loudly, before smacking her opa on the face, getting a pout from Sides.

**_"Just when I thought my daughter would start being nice to her opa, she goes and slaps me!"_** Sides whines.

**_"Why won't you love me Akira! I just want your love!" _**Sides whines dramatically, getting amused giggles from Akira.

I shake my head at Sideswipe's antics, before a ping from Nano gets my attention. Looking at the ID, I see it's Alexander.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Karly, we have a problem…"

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! XD I hope it's nothing TOO serious! Because COME ON they were having a fluffy moment! DAMN YOU ALEXANDER! XD _**

**_Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_Remember to review. The more reviews the more likely I will update sooner!_**

**_If you're having a difficult time deciding something, just think…What would Optimus do? XD I just randomly thought that in class today._**

**_Also if you're having difficulty memorizing something, imagine Optimus reading it to you….Not only is it amusing, but it helps! Well for me anyways…XD_**

**_See you guys later!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Hey guys I'm back, sorry it took so long to update. I wish I had more time to update daily for you all, but unfortunately school is a bitch this year, just like every year. Only this year is going to be harder with me being a junior…_**

**_So I saw Bee for sale on craigslist…..I wonder if the twins have anything to do with that…_**

**_Background: No! No we don't! (Innocent voices)_**

**_LIES MAN LIES!_**

**_Any who I do not own transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

As soon as I hear the words leave Alexander's mouth, I'm instantly alert.

"What is the problem?" I question seriously.

"Well…" He says just as seriously.

"Your wanted…..at." He says

"For frags sake Alex what the hell is the problem?!" I snap

"I need help with the yearly Mate Ball." He says.

I let out an aggravated sigh.

"I fail to see how this is my problem. And I seem to remember I only want to be contacted when it is an EMERGENCY." I growl in annoyance.

"Well it is because the people figured out that the Alpha-ruler as returned…" He says

"How did they figure this out?! I know they have the right to know that they're leader is back, but I wanted to wait until my pups are older, that way if I'm away along with my mates they can defend themselves." I sigh.

"I know, this is overwhelming, but the reason I need help with the ball is YOU are being requested along with YOUR mates. After all you three ARE the leaders of the were population."

My thoughts freeze.

I never thought of that…

The twins are my mates…

And I'M the Alpha-ruler…

Making them leaders of the were people just like me..

OH LORDY! Sensing my distress the twins pock me through the bond curiously and worriedly.

**_:::::What is it?:::::Sideswipe_**

**_:::::Well as you guys know I'm the leader of the WHOLE were population….::::Karly_**

**_:::::You two are my mates…..:::::Karly_**

**_::::Yes we know this…:::::Sunstreaker_**

**_::::::*Sigh* Think about it….:::::Karly_**

They begin to think it over before they both go rigid, then look to me with wide optics, both with looks that read "Please tell me this isn't real"

I shake my head sadly, I watch as they look at each other, then back to me. Quickly I send soothing feeling through the bond to prevent them from glitching, after several minutes they calm down.

**_"Never, NEVER would we have thought we would be LEADERS, much less of a WHOLE fragging race." _**Sunny says with a sigh.

"Truthfully I never thought about you two being the leaders with me until now." I sigh.

**_"So why are you bringing up the fact we are leaders of your race with you?" _**Sides questions curiously.

"There is a ball for ALL of the weres, made solely for helping weres find their mates, OR for those who just want to have a good time with their mate, or in my case MATES. Recently the were population has learned of the Alpha-ruler's return and are now requesting that their leader and her mates come to the ball." I say

**_"They…Want us…." _**Sides starts

**_"To go to the ball?!" _**Sunny finishes.

"Yep" I say popping the "P"

I get interrupted from my conversation by Alexander.

"Hello?"

"Hello….."

"HELLO?!"

"Yeah I'm here sorry, I was talking to my mates." I say casually.

"So what else do I need to know?" I question.

"You need to where a dress."

"OH HELL NAH!" I decare, before wincing when I notice the kids are still in the room.

"Sorry Blood, but its part of the whole ball. Men where suits, and women where dresses, but fear not I will send my assistant over there to help you. She already has a dress for you, and she has a pretty good idea on how she will do you beauty…stuff." He says cheerfully.

"I always forget how disgustingly cheerful you can be." I grunt.

"That was a very Lyca-ish line, she used to ALWAYS tell me my cheerfulness was annoying." He chuckles gleefully.

"Whatever…When is this ball?" I question.

"Tonight."

"Gee thanks for the warning Alexander." I hiss sarcastically.

"It's not like I have kids or anything that I need to find babysitter for." I grunt.

He lets out another chuckle before hanging up.

"Senile old dog." I growl under my breath getting chuckles from the twins.

At that moment Ten steps up.

**_"I don't mind watching the kids, after all they are my siblings now."_** He says with a smile.

"Thank you Tengoku, saves us a lot of trouble." I sigh.

Looking over to Jin, I see him leaned up against the wall with a mischievous smirk.

"Try anything Jin, I will beat you like Ratchet beats the twins." I hiss.

"That would be child abuse." He points out with a smirk.

I send him a death glare making him hold his hands up in surrender. I growl at him before turning to the twins.

"You two might want to subspace your holoforms on this one, also we should be expecting a guest in…."

I'm cut off when a portal opens up exactly in our quarters, then goes away leaving a middle-aged woman, who looks frighteningly similar to someone I know.

"Hello my name Anemia, King Alexander's assistant." She smiles warmly.

Anemia has light brown hair pulled into a bun, with dark green/brown hazel eyes. Her clothes are professional, and fancy, and in her arms appears to be a box and a large bag, no doubt holding the makeup and dress, only it looks like she is holding two dresses

"Nice to meet you Anemia, I'm Karly, but I'm pretty sure you already know that." I smile.

She chuckles with a nod.

"If you don't mind me asking why do you have two dresses." I ask curiously.

"Alexander also wants your sister…..Corrina to come to the ball along with her mate as well" She says

I nod before opening the bond with my sister.

"Sis?"

"Yes?"

I begin explaining what is going on, and how she and Mirage are wanted at the ball along with the twins and I, I also tell her Ten will watch Cordon and the kids, before closing the bond.

Several minutes later, Corrina is at the door with Cordon in her arms giggling, and Mirage to her side in his holoform. Walking over to Ten she hands over Cordon, before walking over to Anemia and I.

"Ciao my name is Corrina, you are?" Corrina says politely with her accent still showing strong.

"Nice to meet you Corrina, my name is Anemia." She smiles, but a distracted look in her eyes.

Anemia smiles widely before clasping her hands and looking to the holoforms of mine and Cory's mates.

"If you don't mind I'm going to take these two for a moment, so I can get them ready for the ball." She says.

Sides, Sunny, and Mirage nod, before Anemia leads us away.

"Now, let's get started shall we?" She smiles holding the dresses and makeup.

2 hours and 25 minutes Corrina and I are in our dresses, and the makeup on our faces. Anemia a few feet away from us observing her work with a warm smile.

"You two look absolutely stunning!" She says.

I look at my arms first, only to see gloves that reach past my elbows, the color of them black but with crimson with gold edged ribbons on them. Looking round for a mirror, my eyes stop at a reflection that makes me do a double take. My jet black hair was pulled back into a messy braided bun, with my bangs curled and reaching past my rib cage just as they always had, and in my hair was a beautiful crimson and gold rose hair piece. My makeup was lightly done, my lips being the only thing really bright and noticeable, for they were dark crimson with black edges giving me a dark gothic look, and not the gothic as in black and metal, but dark Victorian style or something.

Looking at the dress a small gasp escapes me: The dress was dark crimson matching the crimson on my gloves and lipstick, it had a black corset over it with shiny golden ribbons holding it tightly together. Down the dress was a black see through fabric covering some of the crimson part of the dress, the dress itself reached to the floor and the lining on the edge was gold. And finally, on my neck was a black choker with a red with gold glittered rose.

Overall I looked fragging AMAZING.

"I…..I don't even recognize myself, I don't think I've ever been THIS pretty." I say flabbergasted

Anemia lets out a chuckle, before both of our attention goes to Corrina, whom is gaping at her reflection.

Her dress is white with red lace, hers having a more angelic look to it. The dress was strapless and had red lace rimming on the breasts, the dress instead of reaching the floor like mine, it reached just below her ankles and had a split starting from below her hip and ending where the dress ended.

I let out a whistle.

"Cory you look absolutely stunning, Mirage won't be able to keep his hands to himself.

She giggles with a blush.

"I could say the same for you sister, you look very sexy in that dress, I KNOW the twins won't be able to keep their hands to themselves nor restrain themselves from taking it OFF." She smirks.

I blush lightly, before turning to Anemia.

"Thank you Anemia." Corrina and I say.

"No problem." She smiles warmly.

Again something is familiar about Anemia.

"You look very familiar have I met you anywhere?" I question.

She shakes her head.

"No, not that I know of, though I am told I look a lot like my older sister." She says.

"What is your sister's name?" I question.

"Anamia"

* * *

**_Holy shit! Anamia had a sister! Do you guys even remember Anamia?_**

**_If not, she is the mother of Corrina, the one Karly saw as a mother figure, and the only person she was able to save from Hebros when he murdered Corrina's family._**

**_Hope you guys liked the chapter PLEASE tell me what you think!_**

**_I'll see you wonderful people next time I update._**

**_BAI!_**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Hey guys I have returned with another chapter for you! XD_**

**_So, does anyone hate History? Because I do! Now if Peter Cullen read me my whole History book, I'll be memorizing that shiz epically. XD I mean who wouldn't want to be read to by Peter Cullen, the voice actor of OPTIMUS PRIME? Very strange person that's what. OR I would love for the dude that plays Soundwave's voice to read to me, now that, that would be awesome! XD_**

**_Anyways I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

As soon as she says Anamia's name my eyes widen and I let out a gasp of surprise.

"What is the matter?" Anemia questions.

I let out a shaky breath.

"I knew your sister…." I say.

"Really?! Where is she?! Is she okay?! What about Damia and the boys?!" She questions fastly.

_"She…she doesn't know….." _I whisper sadly.

"I'm sorry Anemia, but….Anamia and the family….are….gone." I say sadly trying to keep my turmoil to myself.

Corrina and I watch as Anemia takes a wobbly step back, covering her face in horror and grief as her eyes begin to streak tears.

"How..how did this happen?" She questions.

I let out a sad sigh, before explaining everything and how it happened, leaving Hebroz's name out since he had no control over himself, and that I was the one to….kill Datin. By the end of the story she was sobbing in grief, her hands in her face as tear dripped onto the floor.

"She and the kids were the only family we had left, our parent's had passed away a little after Anamia and Bear completed their mating circle." She sobs.

"I have no other living relatives!" She sobs.

I look to Cory, who nods at me urging me to tell her.

"Anemia you are not the last of your family. Your sister gave birth before she died, and by her request I raised her youngest child, and daughter." I say.

Anemia's head snaps up to me with wide eyes, before letting out a shaky breath.

"What…what is her name, where is she?" Anemia questions with hope.

I smile over to my sister, whom smiles back.

"Her daughter's name is Corrina, and she is standing right next to you and I." I smile.

Anemia takes a moment to process this, before she slowly turns her head towards Cory.

"But..but how? She's only supposed to be 6?" She questions in shock.

"She is, but due to the area she was born in, her wolf sensed danger and force her growth to speed up dramatically, she is now the appearance age of 18, and her growing is now back to normal pace." I say.

Anemia get ups from her spot, and walks over to Corrina, before looking her over. Once done looking at Cory she smile.

"I knew you looked like someone I knew. I'm surprised you got the red rose gene the last person to have it in our family was my great-grandmother." She smiles, before looking Corrina over again.

"By the Moon Goddess you are beautiful, you look so much like you mother even with your pink eyes and red hair." She smiles.

Corrina smiles.

"Grazie…..Autie." Corrina smiles.

Anemia smiles, before it turns devious.

"Have to say Corrina you snagged yourself a pretty good looking mate, I do hope he is treating you well." She smiles getting into aunt mode.

Corrina chuckles.

"Yes he is Mirage is the best mate a she-wolf could ask for." She says dreamily.

I snort at her dreamy state, even though not to long ago I was giggling like a school girl when the twins started to be even more romantic towards me.

"So do you two plan to have any pups?" Anemia questions.

Corrina and I look at each other, before smirking.

"Si, I have un bellissimo bambino..." Corrina says.

I elbow her in the sides, cutting her off.

"English, sister, English." I say.

Corrina gets a sheepish look on her face.

"Yes, I have a beautiful baby boy, his name is Cordon and he is now 1-year-old." Corrina says.

Aunt Anemia's eyes widen, before letting out a cough.

"You move fast." She chuckles.

"That's what I said." I say.

Anemia looks over to me with a curious look.

"What about you do you a mate?" She questions.

"Oh yeah…Two, I have two mates." I say, as Anemia's eyes bug.

"How are they not at each other's throats, on the very rare occurrence a wolf gets TWO mates they usually fight to the death, the winner claiming the mate?" She says.

"Well for one if one killed the other it would be like suicide, because they are two wholes to a half, you can't  
have one without the other. They share emotions, thoughts, and a mate." I say.

She nods still in shock.

"Wow. Is it hard, like do they get jealous?" She questions.

I chuckle.

"No, because like said they are two halves to a whole, they share emotions with each other, and they share sparks or in our case souls. If one were to love someone, then the other will too after some time of being exposed to the other's love towards another person." I say.

She nods in understanding, before turning ten shades of red.

"Does that mean?" She stutters.

"Yep."

"Did you?"

"Yep." I smirk.

Corrina starts to giggles.

"Aunt what you must understand about my sister is she's very blunt so if you ask her a very personal question she can answer it with ease, without any embarrassment. In fact the only ones TO get her flustered and embarrassed is the twins." Corrina says her Italian voice making her still sound very exotic.

"One question Corrina, how is it you have an Italian ascent?" Anemia questions.

"That's where Blood raised me while I was growing, it was the safest place she could think of." She says.

Anemia nods, before smiling brightly.

"As much as I would LOVE to learn more about my NIECES, you two have three handsome men waiting for you." She smiles.

Corrina and I smile back at her, before walking through the door to where out mates are. As soon as we walk through the door, all three mechs attentions are on us, and as soon as their eyes are on us their jaws drop and their eyes bulge.

I walk over to my twins with a smirk on l my face, both having tuxedos on, Sides having on a crimson red tie, and Sunny having a gold tie. While Mirage and Sides both having red, but Sides was blood color while Mirage was a very bright cherry red. Once in front of my mates they quit gaping and pull me into an embrace.

"You love, look absolutely beautiful." Sunny whispers in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

I smile at them.

"And you both look very sexy, and handsome." I smile.

They kiss me on my neck before pulling away, with bright smiles they hold their arms our to me, with a happy smile I take them both by their out stretched arms. Looking over I see Corrina with her arm locked with Mirage, both of them off in their own love filled world.

Once the portal opens, the five of us walk through, coming out on the other side, we are met with thousands of questioning stares.

* * *

**_That's all folks! Until next time! XD_**

**_Remember to review!_**

**_See ya later!_**


	34. Chapter 34

**_I'M SOO SORRY! I didn't mean to take this long to update! I'm just having a real hard time coming up with awesome ideas for this story. PLUS my BEST friend is moving away, and I wanted to spend the weekend with her…..Even though we did the same as we normally did…Which was her hogging the Play Station 3, while I just sat in my bed and read. XD_**

**_Anyways, I'm back for the moment just to update for you wonderful patient people! ;D_**

**_ALSO I will be updating on weekends, on both Saturday AND Sunday, so let's hope that works out._**

**_I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

As the five of us walk in, the crowd goes quiet, some give us questioning stares, before they come to realization when they sense my Alpha-aura, which happens to be going off in heavy waves. Enough it could make them uncomfortable, but that's the point. I want my people to know they are being led by a strong Alpha female that WILL protect them, NOT a pathetic power-hungry slut as some she-wolves try to be.

Once they get the picture, I control my aura to a weaker level, which can be very difficult when I'm tense and alert. While we walk, the crowd parts, making a trail for us, walking through that path, we get to a stage of sorts, where Alexander waves me over.

I walk up calmly, my posture straight and proper, and my walking stance showing that I'm both a leader and a predator. Getting to where Alexander stands, I look out to the crowd: With a serious face I introduce myself.

**_"My Name Karly Nero, the new Alpha-ruler! I would like to welcome all of you to the yearly Mate Ball! I'm just going to tell you, I'm new to this, and not only that I'm young, but I WILL be the leader you all need! I do not want power, nor do I want attention! All I wish for is the happiness of my people, and peace!" _**I say in my Alpha-tone.

Quiet is all that echoes through the building, before the crowd erupts in cheers, howls, growls, and roars of approval. I smile in pride knowing I was excepted, once the crowd quiets, they all look at me in respect. Every male and female in the building, young or old, grab the collars of their necks, turn their head opposite, then show their necks, before bowing onto one knee. The sign of submission and respect, this scene makes my beast growl in approval, before it goes quiet.

I raise my hand, signaling then to rise; they do so. Once everyone is on their feet and listening, I look over to my mates. I ask them to come over to me through the bond, listening to my command, they walk over to me, the twins on each of my sides.

**_" I would like for everyone to meet my mates: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker!" _** I say motioning to each twin.

Before I introduced the twins to the crowd, I watch as BOTH male and female looked at my mates with desire, but once they realized they are MY mates, they all quickly down cast their eyes…All except one arrogant she-wolf.

The she-wolf had orange/brown hair, and brown eyes. And judging from her look, she was a pampered pup, having everything given to her on a whim, from her expensive designers dress, her expensive cost a fortune jewelry, and her "I better than you" posture

I watch as she approaches the stage, her eyes piercing mine, a sign of not only disrespect but a challenge to my title as Alpha-ruler. Once on the stage, she stands next to Sideswipe and puts an arm around his neck, and grins at me. I let out a warning growl, the echoes on the walls. She grins wider at me before she begins to speak in an arrogant and confident tone.

"I Amelia Delawolf, challenge you Karly Nero for the title for Alpha-ruler, and for the possession of the Alpha-core." She says trying to intimidate me.

_"Finally, something interesting." _I smirk in my mind with a growl.

My beast growls in approval and in rage, knowing the fact this female is disrespecting her Alpha, touching one of MY mates, and challenging me. I feel disgust leak through the bond as Sides pushes the female away, repulsed at her touch. Judging from his look she was trying to seduce him, keyword trying.

Once everyone realizes someone has challenged their Alpha, AND disrespected her, they all let out enraged growls, roars, and snarls, their animals having control over their actions. I however, though pissed at her touching MY mate, smirk widely at her challenge, knowing she has no clue what I'm capable of, and my strengths.

I step up to her, my Alpha aura, AND my normal aura pouring out freely. Her and her animal begin to feel the aura around them, and the girls eyes widen in fear, before she begins to gag and cough at the power weighing down on her.

**_:::::You two are not going to agree with this, but unfortunately it is were law.:::::Karly_**

I send them that message through the bond with a sigh, before I shift into my wolf form. My jet black coat shimmer in the light, and my fangs that reach past my chin gleam in the light menacingly, and my violet eyes glow dimly in the lighten room. My size greatly outmatched ANY were male and female, along with my strength and agility, after all I am BOTH a Night-stalker and Day-stalker, both breeds of werewolf being guardian beasts, meaning our strength and other attributes were meant to be strong to protect what we were born to protect.

Everyone in the room gasps in awe, respect, and fear. With a threatening growl, I spread my wings out in a threatening manner (Also remember Day and Night-stalkers have wings) towards the foolish female. I watch as she cowers a bit, before she forces herself to be filled with confidence, how foolish. She shifts into a much smaller normal grey wolf, nothing special at all. She lets out a growl, which to me sounds as threatening as a hissing kitten, before charging for an attack.

Once she's within my reach, I let out a wall shaking snarl, before I wrap my jaws around her neck, then slam her onto the ground harshly, but I DO NOT kill her. She lets out a whimper in pain in fear, before she submits. My beast takes over for the next stage in finishing the challenge, that of course the she-wolf was going to lose, and that is giving a scar of shame, one that will forever stay with the female for the rest of her life. Something I don't really agree on but unfortunately I have to do since it is law, a law that cannot be thrown away.

Elongating my claw, my beast claws a mark onto her chest, I wince internally at her whimper, feeling _slightly (Remember she's somewhat a sociopath, key word somewhat) _guilty at what I HAVE to do. Once done, my beast growls to the she-wolf threateningly, telling her to go, and without hesitance she leaves my beast's sight. Soon my beast give my control, and I stand before everyone, whom is howling, snarling, and roaring in approval and respect.

I look over to the twins whom are gaping at what they just saw.

**_::::I wish you didn't have to see that.:::::Karly_**

**_:::::Why? Why did you do that?:::::Sideswipe_**

**_:::::*sigh* It is law, if a male or female of the were population challenges you and loses, the Alpha, Beta, or Delta is required by law to give that male or female a scar of shame. It's harsh I know, but you also must remember, WE ARE animals, if we did not do that, that male or female will only come back to challenge you again. OR try to cause harm to ANYONE that is dear to that Alpha, Beta, or Delta. Every commanding were has a venom in their fangs and claws produced ONLY when they are challenged. When giving a scar of shame, that venom goes into the blood stream of the male or female that has challenged you and lost, and if they are within a hundred feet of the Alpha, Beta, or Delta's family, pack, or mates, the venom will kick in a will cause them agonizing pain. Only when the commanding were gives that male or female approval to come with in a hundred feet, will the venom stay dormant, but they MUST have approval.::::Karly_**

**_::::Were laws are harsh, but it is understandable.::::Sunstreaker_**

I smile lightly knowing the twins understand now, putting my attention back onto the crowd, I smile.

**_"I hereby allow the Mate Ball to begin, may those of you looking for your Soul-mate, find him or her. May the Moon Goddess be with you!" _**I say

Everyone claps, before the ball starts, looking over I see Alexander giving me a look of pride.

"You did great! Giving your first scar is always hard, but you showed no signs of discomfort or guilt, which is very hard to do." He says walking up to me.

"Yeah well I just hope I won't have to do another in my life again." I snort.

He gives me a sympathetic look.

"I wished for the same thing my first time, but unfortunately, there are a lot of males and females that are power-hungry, this will not be your last scar giving." He say before walking away.

I let out a sigh, before turning when I feel a hand on my shoulder, looking to my side I see Corrina giving me a sympathetic look, before smiling softly.

"It was hard, but you did well sister, I'm proud of you." She smiles.

I smile tiredly, before she smirks widely at me, making me give her a questioning look. She gestures over to her left; confused I look over, only to blush when I see the twins giving me charming smiles.

Walking over to them, I let out a squeak of surprise, when Sunny scoops me back and plants a kiss on my lips, before twirling me over to his brother, whom does the same. Sides quickly puts me back onto my feet, and both twins give me smirks.

"Would you care for a dance?" They bow like gentlemen.

I giggle at them, before I take each of their hands.

"Of course."

* * *

**_So how was it? Good I hope.._**

**_Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will see you guys on Saturday and Sunday!_**

**_Remember to review!_**

**_See ya!_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_I'm back guys! Just as I said! I don't think I'll be updating tomorrow unfortunately, sorry guys._**

**_Anyways I don't really have anything important to say, so…_**

**_I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Everything seems as if I'm in a dream, even though I know clearly it is not. Holding the hands of the mechs I'm deeply and madly in love with, a smile breaks out onto my face. Staring into my violet eyes with their electric blue holoform eyes, they smile at me sending love and adoration, along with a strong feeling of passion.

While staring into my mates' eyes, we find ourselves in the center of the dance floor, the crowd of people forming a large circle around us, waiting in anticipation at what their Alphas will do next.

Sides with a charming smile leans down next to my ear, just as he begins to talk, a puff of air escapes his lips, feeling the hot breath on my ear and neck, goose bumps rise on my skin along with a shiver and a tingling feeling running down my spine.

"Hope you know how to dance." He whispers in a smooth velvet voice, which seems to intoxicate me.

I smirk slightly.

"Just a little, though I could ask you the same thing." I whisper back, my voice also having the same effect on him. I watch in amusement as bumps rise along the holoforms skin, and a shiver courses through him.

He lets out a deep chuckle along with his brother.

"Don't worry about us love." He says cheekily.

I find myself staring into his eyes again, before I'm jolted from my trance when the sound of classical music rings across the building. Then I'm twirled around, I find myself flush against Sides chest, my breasts crushed up against him, and my right leg wrapped around his hip as he leans me over slightly. Again I'm staring into his eyes, his eyes seem to have an unknown emotion, and his face has a sexual yet charming smile, that for reasons unknown to me, make me blush ten shades of red. He chuckles, before planting a VERY passionate kiss, getting wolf whistles from the crowd.

The music begins to play louder, and more sexual, kind of like a…tango song? Sides moves my leg away from his hip, and twirls me again, I feel a hand land upon my hip, sending a tingles up my spine and back, before finding myself pinned up against Sunstreaker's chest, in the same position Sides had me in. He sends me a roguish smirk, before I hear the sound of ripping, I let out a gasp of surprise when I realize he ripped an opening from the start of my dress all the way to my hip. With the rip in my dress, I realize my right leg is revealed, showing one of my black garter belts. Sunny stares down at me with a seductive smirk, before leaning down next to my ear, letting out a puff of air for extra measure before speaking:

"That should make things easier." He purrs.

The he pulls me away from his chest, and spins me again, this time my back is at his chest and my arms wrapped around my chest in an 'X' position for the way Sunny is holding me. As if in a trance, I pull away from him, only for him to pull me back. While this happens the music plays in a challenging manner, Sunny nips just below my choker, getting a gasp from me. I pull away again, and again I'm twirled, my hand resting on Sunny's chest, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk I kick my leg out to the side. Then moments after I do this, Sunny pulls me closer towards him, before moving along the floor with him. We move towards the side, I kick my leg out again, this time behind me, before I pull away and do a twirl, then finding myself back into Sides arms.

He sends me a smirk, before he runs a hand down my side, stopping just below my hip then back up. His hand then runs up towards my left arm, moving it upwards and out, all while we keep eyes contact. Then in sync we spin together, before Sides leans me backwards, his head dipping close to my breast, before he quickly lifts me up and spins me again. My back is towards his chest, as I stand on one leg and lean to the side, my arms bending back around his neck. I run my hand down his face to my chest, before pulling myself away, he spins me again, and I'm flush with his chest again, our faces close together, our lips almost touching, he again runs his hand from my hip up towards my arm, his hand grasping mine finally. With one arm on his shoulder, and the other in his hand, he moves me backwards.

We find ourselves gliding across the dance floor, Sides and I doing an occasional kick, while twirling out our legs a bit. He pushes me out, while spinning me. I twirl from his grasp like a tornado, before I'm back within Sunny's arms. We glide along the floor, before he dips me backwards, then pulling me up slowly, while being pulled up I run my hand against his chest, before he pulls me to him, flushing me against him. Sunstreaker spins me to my side, before bringing a hand to grip my thigh, he then lifts me before twirling me around, my feet never touching the ground. I move my arms gracefully in different directions with each move, each twirl, and each dip. Never do we ever break eye contact, and our faces are always so close, our lips almost touch, teasing the both of us.

After doing a twirl he flushes me against his chest, on hand in my own and another on my hip. We turn our heads toward the right as I lift my leg out, all while Sunny leans us in that direction. With a surprised gasp, he begins to spin me repeatedly, my dress flailing out, before he let's go and I twirl back towards Sides. Once Sides catches me, my back is pinned against his chest, as I crane my neck to stare within his electric blue orbs, he spins me around to where I face him, then dips me from one side to the other, a hand supporting my back, and a hand on my lower thigh towards my knee, wrapping around his leg, as he positions himself to spread his leg out slightly backwards.

And with each twirl, kick, and other dance moves, the music plays along fitting exactly to each move we do. Faintly you can hear the whistles and cheers as the twins and I dance to the tango, but the three of us are in our own world, with nothing but the three of us and our passion called love.

Sides quickly stand back into a straight manner, then surprising me as he lifts me and spins me around his neck, then having his grasp back onto my thigh and back before doing a dip, as he does the dip Sunny comes up from behind me, and lifts me upright and plants a kiss onto my lips then his brother as the song ends.

I'm left with beads of sweat trailing down my forehead as I pant heavily, my body flush between the twins. The crowd then begins to cheer loudly, giving of wolf whistles and shouts, after the twins and I finish our intimate dance. But we pay them no heed, for all we can do is stare at each other in our own world. The feelings of love, devotion, passion, and desire pass through our bond in VERY strong waves, the three of us getting intoxicated by each others feelings of love.

* * *

**_That was by far the HARDEST chapter I have EVER written, it is SO hard to describe dancing. So I feel pretty proud of myself at the moment. :D_**

**_Really hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I know I said I wouldn't update tomorrow, but I will TRY, no promises._**

**_I hope EVERY single one of you wonderful peeps, have a wonderful day/night._**

**_I will see you guys later, remember to review!_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_I got bored, and I had absolutely nothing to do, so I decided to update the story again, since you all loved last chapter so much. :D_**

**_I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I open my eyes, and find myself looking into Sides and Sunny's eyes, our foreheads touching, as we drink up each other's emotions. I smile brightly at my mates, before I pull away, they look at me questioningly, and I smile at them even more before I grab their hands and lead them out of the ball. Looking back I see the twins look at me questioningly, while sending confusion over the bond, I wink at them and put a finger over my lips, before tugging them on.

Later we find ourselves in a dark forest, once I know we are alone, I let their hands go, before I shift into my Night/Day-stalker form. As I do this a red and blue aura surrounds me as I shift, my violet eyes change to red, and blue. My fur on one side is black while the other is pure white. My wings also change, my black feathered wings, change to only one black feathered wing, while the other is a white bat wing. Once I was done shifting I stretch my wings out, the side of the white fur and wing, had my red-eye, while the black side had my blue eye. I look over to the confused twins, I crouch down and motion them to get onto my back: confused, they do so.

**_"Grab the chain on my neck." _**I say with a smile in my voice.

Sunny with him being in the front grabs my chain, while his brother holds onto his brothers shoulders. Stretching my wings once more, I raise them as high into the air as possible, before I crouch my body down. Then in a bit of adrenaline, I shoot into the air, the air coursing through my fur and around my wings, as the night sky gets closure to the twins and I. The twins send surprise and awe through the bond as we soar into the night sky. The moon light dimly glows on the twins and I, as I stop in midair flapping my wings.

With both of my eyes glowing, I look at the land of the Shadow-verse. All that the eye can see is forest, and other untouched land. In very few places are small villages, and then the castle that holds the Mating Ball. Looking past the horizon, I see a huge bright light, the colors of gold, pink, purple, and just about every other color twirling around. With a mental smirk I begin to flap my wings faster toward the lights. Below us the land quickly speeds past us, and the light becomes ever so closer. The twins have the feelings of wonderment, and awe pouring through our bond as we grow closure to the light.

Then a bright force field of sorts blocks us, I stop midair and look at the wall of light in confusion.

**_:::::What is that?::::Sideswipe_**

**_:::::I'm not sure I don't know much of this area. I wanted you two to come with me as I check it out for the first time, it has been bugging my curiosity since I first step foot in the Shadow-verse, from what I heard it showed up shortly after I defeated Ena, and no one has been there or knows what it is.::::::Karly_**

After that, I look towards the ground, before I begin to steadily land towards it. Once my feet hit the ground, I allow the twins to get off my back, before shifting back into human form. Still in my dress I walk over to the wall of light, slowly I reach for it with my hand, only for the twins worry and alarm hitting me. Looking back towards them I send them a reassuring smile, before touching the light, A VERY bright light surrounds us, and I find myself in a white dress, nothing really special just a plain, loose dress. My hair is down and cascading to my hips, the choker I once had is now gone leaving my neck exposed, the gloves and every other accessory is gone, leaving me bare, in ONLY the dress.

In alarm I look over to the twins, only to see them in their true forms, even they look alarmed as they look at their servos in surprise. Looking back towards the wall, I see it has split and is now a big doorway for the entry of the twins and I.

"What is this wall?" I question to myself.

**_"We'd like to know the same thing. We did NOT turn our holoforms off; the light forced us back into our true forms." _**Sunny says with an alarmed growl.

I can feel the alarm and worry in the twins, before I find myself scooped up into Sides servos, making me let out a cry of disapproval.

**_"Sorry love, but I'm not putting you down until we know it's safe, so you might as well get comfy." _**Sides says seriously.

I let out a huff, before looking to the doorway.

"Might as well walk in, we've come this far already." I grumble.

The twins chuckle at my poutiness, before walking through the door of light, as they walk through I look back only to see the door closed, and the outside blocked from view. Unsurely I turn back to look in front of us, all around us is nothing but light, except for in front of us, which seems to be a tunnel of sorts, Sides tightens his hold on me, making sure I'm secure in his servos, before following after Sunny, whom is a few feet ahead of us. Once Sunny notices his ahead of us, he waits for Sides to catch up, before they are back to walking cautiously through the strange tunnel.

For what seems like forever, we make it into the end of the tunnel, which expands into a VERY large opening. Electric blue flowers litter the ground under our feet, each flower glowing as bright as the optics of the Autobots. The three of us look around in awe, before we see thirteen larger Cybertronians before us, and a VERY bright circling ball of light.

The twins alarmed, bring their blades out, as they protectively growl at the figures. The light orb the pulses almost amused.

**"Do not be alarmed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." **A deep yet kind sounding voice says

They twins become even more guarded at the fact the light knows their names. I send reassurance towards them in the bond, before standing in Sides hands.

"Who are you?" I question confidently.

**"Surely you have not forgotten me Knight of Primus?" **The voice asks with a chuckle.

I think it over for a moment before I let out a gasp of surprise.

"Primus?!" I question.

**_"You are correct child." _**Another voice says to the side, one of the Cybertronians.

The twins tense up, before the bow their helms.

**"Do not bow, I am here to talk to your mate." **Primus says.

I look over to the ball of light in confusion.

"Why me?" I question.

**"As I've told you, you are to protect the Autobots." **He says.

"Yes sir." I say respectably.

**"Your purpose of being alive is coming very soon, I am afraid. And it is after any source of power, and the most powerful object on the planet is the Matrix, which is held by my youngest disciple Optimus Prims. Not only is it after the Matrix, but after the Alpha-core, the last remaining bit of power from the Allspark." **He says.

I let out a gasp, before I summon the Alpha-core, once it is floating within my hands, I look to the glowing red orb, then to Primus.

"How is that possible?" I question

**"When the Allspark was destroyed, it transferred a large portion of power of to the Alpha-core, it did this because the metal of the Alpha-core was made of Cybertanium, and with the souls of the first Alphas of your kind housed within, I was attracted to it." **He supplies to me.

"So what is it I'm against, and why me?" I question.

**_"Because this threat is from Earth, a place you humans call Hell is where it is from. Our youngest brother is too pure to fight against the threat, his purity would be consumed entirely and turn him into an evil version of himself. You however are not entirely pure, you have seen far too many things of evil, and your originally fate was to become evil, but out of spite of knowing everyone was predicting you to become evil, you fought for good. And because you had Corrina, and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker waiting for you, you did not allow the evil to consume you, instead you used it for your fights, your views of what other evil beings would desire, so you may help prevent any catastrophic things to happen." _**One of the original Primes say.

"Gee as if I didn't have enough self-esteem issues as it is, now I have holy beings tell me I'm impure." I say sarcastically to myself.

This gets a range of chuckles from the other Primes, and Primus, while the other Prime huffs.

**_"I meant you no offense femme." _**He snorts amused.

"I know I'm just giving you a hard time." I smirk.

He shakes his head before going back to his spot. Looking back to the orb of light, known as Primus, I look at him questioningly.

"How long will this threat take to make itself known?" I ask.

**"You will know, the negativity in the world will rise among the humans, more crimes will happen, everything between the humans will become full of negativity. Sickness will rise, poverty in the world will rise, and well as the death rates. Then the undead will rise up, the human population will decrease." **He says.

"Great I'm dealing with a zombie apocalypse, something I've been trying to avoid." I snort.

**"Fortunately you as well as the Autobots will not be affected, the Deceptions will be forced to join you to stop the threat, I will see to it they do. Now go back to Optimus, and warn him of these dangers." **Primus commands.

And in a flash of light, the twins and I are transported back to base, we look at each other as dread seeps through our bond.

* * *

**_OH SNAP! Wait….did Primus say zombies?! O.O Imma go hide under my bed now!_**

**_Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you guys didn't catch what I'm hinting at you, the action is back! I'm pretty excited about it myself, I don't know about you guys._**

**_So what do you guys think of Transformers meet zombies? ;D_**

**_Remember to review._**

**_And I will see you guys later!_**

**_BYE!_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_I HAVE RETURNED! XD_**

**_I don't have a lot to say so…_**

**_I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

As soon as we make it to base, the twins and I quickly make our way over to Optimus's office. Knocking on the door, we enter at his command.

**_"What is it that I can do for you?" _**Optimus's baritone voice questions.

"We have a problem." I say seriously.

His posture changes, showing his seriousness.

**_"What is the problem you speak of?" _**He questions.

I let out a sigh.

"I was contacted by Primus and the Primes." I say

His optics brighten in surprise.

**_"Primus contacted you?" _**He asks in surprise.

I nod.

"He warned me we have a threat coming, that involves you and I. It is after the two most powerful objects on the planet, the Matrix and Alpha-core." I say

**_"Why the Alpha-core?" _**He questions.

"The Alpha-core is the last remaining bit of power left of the Allspark. The threat is something only I can take down." I say

**_"Why only you?" _**He questions calmly.

"I was told that because you are pure of heart…er spark, the threat could corrupt you easily, turning you into an evil version of yourself. I however am not I, as Primus said, it is because of the things I had to go through when I left you guys, and because I was meant to be evil. The only reason I'm not is because of the twins and Corrina, had I never met them I would probably be this threat. Another reason I have to face it is because it is from Earth, its coming from hell, something I have more experience in." I say

I let out a tired sigh, tonight events finally hitting me.

"The threat is more of an entity, and it will affect the humans. Negativity will rise, crimes will be committed more often, death tolls will rise, basically everything will go into chaos. Then the dead will rise, meaning we are going to be dealing with a zombie apocalypse." I say

**_"How long do we have?" _**

"I'm not sure, but we will know." I say.

I feel the twins sending comfort though the bond, noticing my exhaustion, looking up to the Prime I let out a sigh.

"In the morning could you call the rest of the Autobots into the rec. room and call Will bring the soldiers in, I'm going to tell them the threat, and I'll be the one to train them along with my sister, when she returns from the ball." I say.

He nods, before I exit the office with both twins following behind. As we walk down the hall in silence, I stop, and look to the twins.

"I'm leaving for the night, I'll be back by morning. I'm going to gather a substance called hell metal. It is the strongest metal ever, I surpasses even Cybertanium. I'm going to gather enough to make weapons, and for all of your armor." I say

They give me soft looks, before nodding.

**_"If you need anything tell us, this is way too much for you to be dealing with on your own." _**Sides says softly.

I send a reassuring smile, before motioning them over. Leaning down, they bring their faces close to mine. Standing on my tippy toes, I give them each a kiss on the lips, before smiling.

"I'll be fine, make sure the kids get to bed early." I say.

Opening the portal, I give the twins a smile before walking through. As soon as I step through a blast of hot air hits my face.

"I always hated it here, always so damn hot." I grumble, walking towards a pond.

Clicking a button on Nano, a container comes from the subspace an into my hands. Unlocking the metal lid, I carefully scoop up a grey metallic liquid into the metal container. With an accomplished grin, I close the lid, and put it back into subspace. Shifting into my wolf form, I start running towards the north. After some time I make it into a small village, shifting back into my human I walk towards a small hut. Not even knocking I open the door and walk inside.

"BLACK!" I shout with a smirk.

I hear a clatter onto the floor then a yelp, I watch as a black with falls onto the ground, before glaring at me unhappily.

"Hey! Black nice ta see ya! It's been what 2 years?" I smirk and lean against the doorway.

I watch as he shifts back into his human form and glare at me.

"A little warning would be nice Karly. When I get surprise I shift back into my true form. And not that I'm not happy to see you master, but why are you here?" He questions.

I let out an exaggerated huff.

"How many times do I have to say: Do. Not. Call. Me. Master." I say.

He shrugs casually.

"Habit, now why are you here?" He questions, his smart British assent showing as always.

"We have a problem, humanity is being threatened by some unknown entity from hell, and we will soon have a zombie apocalypse on our hands in the human world." I say casually.

He looks over a me calmly, before letting out a sigh.

"My life has never been boring with you in it, even in your past life." He says.

I smirk at him.

"So how have things been since the defeat of Ena?" Black questions.

"Well…Jaxson is my son now, I had twins Akane and Akira, and adopted another set of twins Jigoku and Tengoku." I say.

Still no reaction.

"Congratulations." He says.

"My God Black, it's been several hundred years and your still boring!" I sigh.

"Yeah well being older than the people around you makes you see things differently." He says.

I give him a look.

"My mates are several MILLION years old and my children are more mature than them, well Sunny is WAY more mature than Sides but still." I say.

He looks at me blankly, making me sigh.

"Dude, you seriously need to get laid." I smirk

No reaction.

"Alright well I'm going to need you to order me holy water coated silver bullets." I say getting tired of his boring attitude.

"Alright, consider it done." He smiles.

I choke on my spit.

"Did YOU just smile! You, Black, smiled?!" I exclaim.

He chuckles.

"I'm not that boring pup." He says.

"Watch it! I am NOT a pup." I say

"Well in my eyes you are." He says.

I chuckle.

"Whatever, see you later Black, I have a meeting in like 3 hours then I'm going to get my family packed up and on the base." I say walking out the door.

He give a small grunt, as I walk out. Opening the portal I walk inside of the glowing blue mass, before finding myself in the family quarters, and witnessing the most ADORABLE scene ever.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, each having the baby twins on their chassis, Akira was lying next to Sunstreaker's neck on his chest in sparkling form. While Akane also in sparkling form was laying on top of Sideswipe's face funnily enough. Looking over I see Jaxson cuddled up to his older brothers, whom were leaned up against each other also asleep. I smile widely, sending adoration and love through the bonds of my mates and children (Still only baby twins) the baby twins and their fathers stirring a little in their sleep, both sets of twins unconsciously sending their love back.

Changing into my Cybertronian form, I make my way into the middle of the twins, with a smile on my face I try to enjoy at least 2 hours' worth of sleep with my family.

* * *

**_And that's all I got…Kinda kept getting distracted writing this…XD_**

**_Hope you enjoyed this pointless chapter._**

**_See ya next chapter!_**

**_Remember to review!_**


	38. Chapter 38

**_I am back! XD_**

**_I would like to thank EVERYONE for their continued support on this story, and though I know you don't want it to, but after this zombie thing I will bring this story to an end completely. BUT fear not I WILL add a few one shots here and there, and MAYBE do a story over the kids._**

**_Anyways I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Waking up I see the twins are curled around my frame, with ALL of our children laying on or next to me, except for Akane whom is still dozing away on his opa's face. I chuckle, before I set Jaxson, Akira, Jin, and Ten on both Sides and Sunny, before getting up. Looking back at my family one last moment, I head towards the rec. room, by then all of the Autobots and human soldiers were in there, with the exception of Sides and Sunny. Shifting back into my human form, I walk to the front of the group of bots and humans.

"You are all probably wondering why I had Optimus call you all here? Well recently I've learnt Earth will soon be endanger, and it is not a common threat, in fact the majority of you will not believe what I'm about to tell you: The threat we will be dealing with will be the undead, zombies. Every single one of you have the choice to help me stop this threat. And the likely hood that we will deal with other demonic creatures is very high. Now any questions?" I say getting straight to the point.

I watch as several soldiers raise their hands up, I point to a man at the back.

"Yeah where's the camera crew?" He jokes.

I let out a sigh.

"This is no joke soldier, this is very real." I say.

Another person cuts in.

"Zombies don't exist they're make believe, just like any other creatures like werewolves!" A voice states.

I let out a chuckle.

"Do you see me standing here soldier?" I question.

"Well yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" He questions.

"I am a werewolf, just like some of your teammates, we keep ourselves hidden because of humans hunting us. And I'm not lying at all when I say HUMAN hunt us, they kill our packs, made of our friends and family, our CHILDREN, without remorse. They think we are nothing but beasts, and that may be true for some, but we are just like any humans here, being the exception that we are surpass your abilities and shift into animals. We feel anger, hate, sadness, and most of all love; we have criminals just like humans, and we have a system to prevent criminals. In fact WE along with the help of other mythical creatures of the Shadow dimension are the reason YOU are even still in existence." I say.

"Prove it!" I hear a voice shout.

I smirk.

"I was hoping you'd ask." I say.

Stepping back I shift into my wolf form, getting gasps from the humans, while the Autobots just stare because they already know what I am. I shift back and turn back to the humans, only to see they continue to gape at me, looking behind me I realize my wings are showing. I watch as a woman steps up with an awed look.

"Are you also an angel?" She questions.

I laugh bitterly.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I am FAR from an angel, angels DO exist though. I haven't met one in person, but I have heard of them and what they do." I say

They all get amazed looks.

"WAIT?! Does that mean Slender Man exists?!" I hear a voice exclaim.

I chuckle.

"No….at least I hope not." I smirk.

"Does IT exist?" I hear another voice ask.

I freeze, before a shiver racks my body.

"I sure as HELL hope not, I will take on ANYTHING but IT!" I say

I hear agreeing murmurs, before I decide to get back on topic.

"So are you all willing to help? I along with my sister will help you all learn how to take down the undead and any other creatures from Hell, along with being provided weapons that will kill them on the first shot." I say.

I get shouts of agreement from the soldiers and bots.

"Within the next week am going to make arrangements to get your families and friends on this base, I need you all to contact ANYONE you know outside of this base, and have them be ready to leave at a moment's notice." I say

"You are all dismissed." I say.

Walking out of the rec. room I click a button on Nano, before a holographic keypad pops up. Typing in a number, I get the sound of dialing, after a few seconds someone answers.

"Hello?"

"Dad? It's me Karly, I need you along with Triston to pack up anything of value and be ready to be picked up."

"Why what is it?" My dad asks worriedly.

"We have a zombie apocalypse approaching sometime in the near future." I say.

"Wh…"

"I'll explain when I get there, for now pack everything up, and call the rest of the family, and have them pack also I'm moving you all onto base." I say.

"Alright, what about your old friends?" He questions.

"You tell them, but change the story, like there's going to be a war and the government is evacuating the people, they won't question it then. I'll send Wills number for them to contact to make it more believable." I say.

"Alright, be safe, I love you." My dad says.

"Love you too; see you when I get there." I say before hanging up.

With a tired sigh I try to find Ironhide, finding him, I walk up to him.

"Hide I need to ask you something, will you help me make the weapons going to be used to kill the zombies?" I ask.

He looks at me before smiling softly.

**_"Of course. Karly you need to get some rest, your running on fumes now."_** He says worriedly.

"Can't I have too much to do, plus I have to arrange getting my family, along with the other families of the soldiers here." I say.

**_"How are you going to fit all of though humans on this base?" _**He questions.

"I plan on moving them to the Shadow verse, I've already issued a lock down there. No one can get in or out without my permission, and they must be tested." I say.

**_"You have test for that?" _**He questions.

"Yeah, with the mutts in the Shadow verse, they were needed. The humans will be safe there, as long as the human world, which is the MAIN verse doesn't get destroyed. I intend to get as many people there as possible." I say.

**_"Just how big is the Shadow verse?" _**He questions.

"Bigger than the human world by two BIG continents." I say.

He says nothing but looks at me worriedly.

**_"Karly your chest is glowing." _**He says.

Confused I look down only to see a red glow emitting from my chest.

* * *

**_Honestly I think this was NOT the best chapter ever, I feel as if I didn't put enough effort into it. I'm running out of muse to write this story, and I fear I'm beginning to get lazy on it, which is why I'm ending it after I do this last conflict._**

**_Please tell me what you think._**

**_I'll see you guys next update._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night._**

**_Bye!_**

**_P.S. I may take longer to update now, because I need to gather up my muse, in fact YOU guys need to inspire me, give me funny reviews, that helps more than you guys would think. XD_**


	39. Chapter 39

**_I'm back with another chappy for ya! I'm sorry I don't update as much as I used to with this story, I keep running out of ideas! DX_**

**_Anyways I do not own Transformers just myself and my OCs._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I look at the red glow from my chest in confusion, before it dims. I scratch my head in confusion, before looking to Hide who shrugs.

"I wonder why the Alpha-core decided to glow?" Nano questions out of nowhere

I shrug.

"There's no clue with that damn thing, might as well just go with the flow and ignore it." I say.

Hide give me a look.

**_"Are you sure that's a good idea?" _**He questions.

I give him a care free smirk.

"It'll be fine, if it really had something to show me it'll pop from my chest like a damn jumping bean." I say with an irritated huff thinking of the artifact.

**_"If you say so.." _**He shrugs.

**TIME SKIP: 3 DAYS**

As three days go by, I have worked my ass off making sure everything is in order and ready for the families of ALL soldiers to be able to live on base. True to the word I said to my dad, I came with Optimus and his trailer, to pick my family up as well as my old friends. So with several cars full of about 25 people along with their most valuable stuff, we manage to get back to base and get them all situated.

Once my friends Catelyn and Kendra realized who I was they tackled me into hugs, telling me how badass and sexy I looked, and saying I lost a LOT of weight, making me huff at them. Catelyn being the oldest of us three is 22, and WAS going to college at a nearby town of her home. While Kendra being 20 was working in a beauty shop living with her two cats Coco and Bezo, somehow that did not surprise me.

Once learning what the girls had been up to, they began questioning me what I had been up two. Of course about that time the twins came up a smacked down on me passionate kisses making me giggle like a school girl, before Jaxson tackles me into a hug yelling 'Ma!'

The girls give me wide-eyed looks, before Kendra's look changes to a smirk.

"Been busy I see Karly?" She has said.

"DAMN Karly didn't know you had it in you!" Catelyn had exclaimed punching me in the shoulder, before wincing when she hurt her fist on my muscled arm.

Soon Jin and Ten had came into the room with both baby twins stumbling by their sides attempting to walk normal as their new adopted brothers. With the last bit of my kids walking in, I began explaining to the girls everything that had occurred while I was gone, and I mean EVERYTHING. From my mates being Cybertronians, to the potential zombie apocalypse.

When I had finished explaining, Catelyn had passed out from hyper ventilating, while Kendra ran around in circles screaming her head off about zombies. Of course Jin being Jin had knocked her out grumbling about annoying human females, before walking off to most likely cause hell on the base. Leaving me with two passed out friends on the floor, and Akane drawing on their faces with his new coloring markers he got from his Grandma Mia.

2 hours and 35 minutes later, I had managed ALONE to get Kendra and Catelyn cleaned up and into their own rooms with all of their stuff, and animals. After dealing with the girls I went back to getting my family situated, before I helped guide my papa and nanny to Ratchet's, to get a checkup, once Ratchet learned of my grandfather's sickly state after having his lung surgery 5 years ago, he demanded me to have him come for a check-up. Of course knowing my papa refused to go see a doctor, until my nanny gave him a good glare and demanded him to go.

And let me tell you for some strange reason as soon as they met, Ratchet and my papa hit it on really good. They were talking to each other like they were old buddies, which is surprising for me because my papa can be real bitter to doctors, being giant alien robot or not, it you were a doctor my papa was going to give you HELL.

So by the end of those three days I was absolutely exhausted, luckily my family baby sat the kids, while the twins stayed in our quarters to get some much-needed rest.

"Karly?" I hear Sides question off to my side.

I peek an eye open and look at the holoform with a questioning yet tired glance.

"Yes Sides?" I question.

"What about the other humans?" He says talking about the other humans that have no clue on what is to come.

I let out a sigh.

"Unfortunately I can only save so many people without revealing the existence of both Cybertronians and mythical creatures. You know how humans are, they will try to find some way to blame us even though we are the ones trying to save them. But I have with the help of the leaders of other mythical races set up secret bases that will allow the humans sanctuary, the bases will have everything they need, along with the technology to make sure we don't let in any infected people." I say

"Three days and you have managed all of that?!" Sunny speaks up.

I let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, but the bases have been in construction for a while now. We have predicted a zombie apocalypse since the uprising of the mutts, we just didn't plan one coming this soon." I say

They say nothing but embrace me tighter against them.

"You two do realize once this whole things starts up I won't be around often right?" I question sadly.

They sigh sadly.

"Yeah." They say.

"While I'm away take care of the kids, make sure they don't get into trouble." I say even though I already know the answer.

"We will, just please don't….don't get yourself killed or Primus forsake bitten." Sunny says.

I nod with a smile, before I close my eyes.

"Like I'd ever leave you or the kids" I whisper before falling into a deep sleep.

**SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN:**

A young woman by the name of Anna smiles happily at a customer as she bags groceries.

"How are you today Anna?" An elderly woman questions.

The woman around the age of 26 smiles warmly at the elder.

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Thorn, how are your grandkids?" She questions

"Oh their doing fine! Little Johnny just can't seem to stay out of trouble though, his mother seems to be driving herself mad with Johnny AND her little infant daughter." The old woman chuckles.

"That's great to hear, tell Wendy she's welcomed to drop the kids off at my place forme to watch, while she takes a break." Anna says before she erupts into a coughing fit.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Thorn questions.

"I'm fine I'm probably just catching a cold." She says.

The old woman gives her a stern look, along with making a tsk.

"You've been over working yourself again Anna, for God sakes girl your only 26! Don't work yourself to the ground, other wise you'll end up like Ms. Quins, 40 years old, single, and bitter with wrinkles." The old woman chuckles.

Anna chuckles along with the elderly woman.

"You take care of yourself dear, if you don't feel better by the end of the week, I'll stop by and make you some of my homemade soup." Mrs. Thorn says walking out the door with her groceries.

Once the woman leaves, Anna erupts into more coughing fits, getting the attention of her boss.

"Anna, you've worked long enough go home and get some rest." Her boss says with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you David, I'll see you tomorrow." She says with a small smile.

"No, you take the day off, your catching a cold, I don't need ya getting pneumonia." The man, David says.

**But is it really a ****_just _****a cold?**

* * *

**_I'm really sorry that I no longer update daily anymore, but with school, and the lack of ideas on this story is killing me._**

**_I also want to thank EVERYONE for the continued support! :D_**

**_Soon this story will come to a complete end, because I think I've continued it way past what is should have been. I think in about 10 or 15 chapters it will be over, unfortunately. _**

**_I WILL continue to write stories though, I don't plan on disappearing anytime soon. :D_**

**_Please tell me what you think, and sorry for the short chapter._**

**_Have a wonderful week, and I will see you guys next weekend or with luck sooner than the weekend!  
Laters!_**


	40. Chapter 40

**_HEY GUYS! I'm back early! :D_**

**_I don't have much to say so…_**

**_I do not own Transformers just myself and my OCs._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

It's been 2 years, the baby twins and their cousin Cordon are now walking around without trouble, even speaking gibberish sentences that make you go 'Awww.' Jaxson is now 8 and still as sweet as ever, can't really say much for the 3-year-old twins, well Akane anyway.

That boy is as much as a handful as his opa, maybe even worse and that says something. Already he has managed to get himself stuck in the vents, not once, not twice, not even three times, he has gotten in the vents a total of 10 times, and still keeps at it.

Akira luckily is a more relaxed toddler, she spends most of her time coloring, already showing signs that she'll be an artist like her father and I. Her speech is far more developed than that of her brother's or older cousin, as well as being more intelligent. She, unlike her brothers or cousin, likes to be off on her own enjoying the peace and quiet away from her trouble making twin. Akira's white hair has become shoulder length and her once dull red eyes are now ruby-red and almost seem to glow. While her twin's black hair reaches a little past his ears and his blue eyes have become more electric neon blue, no doubt that boy is going to be a heart breaker when he gets older.

Jaxson has grown a lot in the past two years his hair reaches a little past his chin, and his blue eyes are as deeps as my past self's eyes were. Jaxson's hair also seems to resemble that of his blood FATHERS, long with grey/green hues to it. His wolf form has also matured, his puppy fur is beginning to fade, and his grey/green coat has become darker. On his head he is beginning to grow a set of horns, as well as getting his old hellhound attributes when he used to be my soul guardian.

The demi twins are still the same, both haven't aged a day. The reasoning behind that is: that's the age that they will remain for the next few hundred years, by choice, until they become more powerful. Even though they haven't aged, they have matured mentally. Jin is more serious than he was, a lot of that having to do with the fact they have fought alongside me while I fight an occasional mutt that manages to get into the human world, as I wait for the soon to come zombie apocalypse. Ten has remain the same, other than being wiser and not as shy as he used to be, he also not afraid of killing now, he has seemed to drop his angelic personality a bit.

Since I've learned of the zombie uprising, I along with the help of Corrina have trained the NEST soldiers as well as the Autobots, teaching them where to shoot the zombies and techniques to get them out of binds. Most of the stuff we taught them was common sense, if you were a typical zombie movie watcher. While training the soldiers, Ironhide and I had also been busy making guns that can take down zombies as well as any other evil creatures that decide to pop up from hell. The guns we have made are for both humans and Cybertronians, the guns are made entirely made of hell metal, the strongest metal the is, even surpassing Cybertanium. The guns are also WAY more powerful than normal human weaponry, and are to be handled with care and caution. With the remaining hell metal (Which is liquid until put onto a hard surface) I used it, with the help of Ratchet, strengthen the Autobots' armor, and weapons that they already had on them.

The zombie shelters that are located in every country around the world have been finished, and stocked with basic supplies needed for humans. These shelters are not small by any means, they are VERY large, taking up 1000 acres, 500 for the building itself and another 500 for the land that will raise the crops and animals for human consumption. The soldiers' families have been in a short amount of time been situated into the base, which has been upgraded to higher security systems to unsure NOTHING can get in or out without official personnel clearance.

With everything in order and ready for the uprising, I have been busy discussing with the leaders of other mythical races on how to keep human casualties as low as possible as well as our own numbers. So far we have come up empty other than having the shelters ready, there is nothing else we can do to ensure human safety.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE:**

A young woman lies in bed, her health in 2 years has deteriorated completely, relying on her supportive and loving husband. Anne is the woman's name, and from what doctors say she has cancer, and only has a short time to live. She spends days coughing up blood, forcing herself to eat and consume the medicines that had been prescribed for her. The woman is in agony, and even with the encouragement of her loving husband, is finding it hard on trying to keep fighting the sickness that is slowly destroying her life.

"Al..Allen?" Anna coughs out.

Immediately a young man the same age as Anne runs into the room at a moments notice, worry covering his face.

"What is it love? Do you need anything?" He says rushing to her bedside and taking her frail hands into his.

"No. I just w…wanted to tell you how much I love you." She smiles weakly.

She closes her eyes, exhausted from pain, before she opens them.

"T..thank you so much for staying by my side for the past 2 years…. It means the w..world to me" She wheezes with tears rolling down her sunken pale face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't offer you a family, I…I couldn't bare you any children. I'm sorry I won't grow old with you, and watch as the world changes around us." She sobs weakly.

By now Allen in holding her hand firmly in his own, his hand shaking and his eyes pouring out tears of sadness and agony.

"I don't care about any of that, I don't mind not having kids, as long as you are by my side." He sobs.

She takes a shaky and hand and places it on his face.

"What I have, it's not cancer…. I..I don't know what it is but I know it is not cancer. Sometimes I find…I find myself so agonizingly hungry, that all common sense leaves me, and often times I begin to crave anything….even…even you." She says in a scared voice.

The young man can only hold his wife's small fragile hand, with tears streaking down his face. Then Anne erupts into a huge coughing fit her body begins to convulse in her bed, her husband backs away frozen in fear, watching in agony as the love of his life has a seizure. Just seconds away from calling the ambulance, she goes still, worriedly he places the cellphone down, and walks closer to his still wife with fear churning in his gut.

"A..Anne?" He questions.

No answer.

"Anne pl..please baby answer me." He voice wavers.

Her closed eyes snap open, and she throws her head forward, as she does this blood spatters onto the sheets of her bed, before she drops back onto the mattress.

"Oh God! Anne please PLEASE answer me!" He sobs in fear, not moving any closer to his wife afraid of feeling her cold dead hands.

His heart beat in his chest like a ticking bomb. **THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP. **The fear in his gut turns to bile as he smells and sees the blood of his wife, not being able to take it anymore he runs to his wife's side.

"Anne!" He cries.

"Anny wake up!" He shakes he lightly

"ANNE!" He screams, and wraps his shaking arms around her, sobbing in agony.

Foggy white eyes snap open.

**"UGH…"**

"Anne?" He questions.

The woman wraps an arm around the man's neck tightly, and before he can react, she bites down onto his neck, and he screams…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**_Dramatic much? XD_**

**_Anyways review and tell me what you guys think._**

**_Have a wonderful day/night and I hope to see you all soon._**

**_Bai! _**


	41. Chapter 41

**_I'M BAAAACK! XD _**

**_For those of you that don't know I have yet ANOTHER story out called Shattered Illusions, so if you want to you can check it out. :D_**

**_Other than that I have nothing else to say so…_**

**_I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

****The now undead Anna, rips a huge chuck of meat from her once husband. As she does this blood gushes from the wound that pierced the man's jugular. Allen let's out strangled gurgles, blood filling his mouth, and he finally he goes limp after 5 minutes of TRYING to fight off the woman he loved with all his being.

Moment pass as Allen's body goes into spasms, he eyes jolt from one side to the other, the eyes now foggy and blood-shot. After another few minutes pass, Allen rises from his spot with a moan, by then Anne had managed to rip his internal organs out in her never-ending hunger. Blood stains the bed and carpet, as Allen stands on his feet with a stumble, his head cocked to the side and his eyes up. Anna does the same, and the two undead stand there for minutes until a voice echoes into the house.

"Anna? Allen? I brought food from the café!" The mother of Anna shouts.

And with that, both zombies stumble towards the direction the voice came from. Carol, Anna's mother, sets the food on the counter top her back facing the bedroom the houses the two newly turned zombies. Humming to herself, Carol washes the dishes of her daughter and son-in-law, to give more time for Allen to spend with her daughter.

Without her knowing it, Allen and Anna making it into the kitchen, looking for their food, only not the food Carol was expecting.

"The food is on the…" Carol starts only to cut off in an agonized scream.

**BACK TO KARLY: 15 HOURS LATER.**

The undead have finally risen, and the world is in complete chaos. By not 1/3 of the Earth's population is now the undead. Stories of friends eating friends, husbands eating wives, mothers eating their children, have already made it to my ears.

By now I have sent in soldiers to help the surviving humans, and get them to the nearest safe house. Each group of soldiers has been paired with at least 3 to 4 Autobots, 25 soldiers to the bots, and of course they are in their own vehicles. The soldiers' armor is durable enough to sustain zombie attacks, but if they are to be caught in a horde, no armor will be able to help them. The vehicles that the soldiers' will be driving are heavily modified hummers and other big vehicles. Each vehicle has a machine gun at the top, with bars on the all of the windows, and tons of locks for the doors to keep the doors from getting ripped off.

I have put all of my children in the care of my biological parents and grandparents, along with other family members. Jin and Ten of course will be with me, since they are after all my guns. I've selected Will, Epps, Graham, Eddie, and Fig as well as my sister to captain each group of soldiers .Optimus selected Ironhide, Chromia and Bumblebee to go with Will's group; Topspin and the wreckers to go with Epps's group; Hound, Redalert and Tracks will go with Eddie's group; Mirage, Hotrod and Drift with my sister's group, and finally Jazz, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with mine.

With everyone and bots in groups, Optimus has the remaining bots either stay here at base to guard the families or go to the safe houses to help keep the undead out. With a few minutes left, each soldier says goodbye to their families, just in case if it is their last moments together. I give my children goodbye kisses, along with a command to the now huge and fully grown Seika, and Black-lighting to guard the kids and family.

Finally our time is up and we all begin to leave the base with our assigned groups. I adjust a sniper rifle on my shoulder as I sit down in Sideswipe's alt-mode, before he shuts the door and follows after the several vehicles containing our group.

**:Alright everyone can you hear me?: **I question into my walkie-talkie

**:Roger: **Each soldier replies on their individual device.

**:Good, spot any zombie ya shoot em' it doesn't matter if it's a man, woman, or child a zombie is a zombie, if you are not sure watch the body language, zombies react clumsily and slowly. Find anyone who has been bitten, you inject them with the serum I gave to you all.: **With that I cut the link off.

**_"Your sexy when you're in Alpha mode." _**Sideswipe says as his holoform onlines.

"Funny." I deadpan to the holoform.

He chuckles, before taking my hand in his own.

"Think the kids will be alright?" He questions.

I smirk.

"If their anything like us, we have absolutely nothing to worry about, besides Seika and Light are with them." I say

He chuckles.

"Yeah I guess your right." He smiles before it changes to a smirk.

"You know….I can multitask." He says suggestively.

"Your point?" I question with blank look.

He then sends 'R' rated images through the bond, making my turn twenty shades of red.

"Dammit Sides quit!" I snarl embarrassed.

He shrugs.

"What? I'm male." He smirks.

"Yeah well so is your brother and he doesn't try to seduce me every second of the day." I mutter.

He sends me a smirk while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I have more needs." He says.

"Yeah you do, 'special' needs." I say.

He pouts, while Sunny's amusement pours through the bond.

**_::::Would you like some ice for that burn?:::::Sunstreaker_**

**_:::::Shut it Sunshine::::::Sideswipe._**

And so began the argument, ten minutes later my eye begins to twitch before I snap.

**_::::I swear to Primus if you two do not shut up I will pour paint remover all over your frames, then weld you next to a pile of dead corpses!::Karly_**

**_::::WELL, that was morbid::::Sideswipe_**

**_:::::Yeah well I tend to get that way when I'm in fight mode, so don't test me.::::Karly_**

With that I cut off the bond.

"Hey Karly?" Sides questions.

"Yes Sides?" I sigh.

"How long do you think this zombie business will last?"

"I don't know love, I don't know" I say tiredly.

The twins send their love through the bond as well as comfort.

"You've been working none stop since we've learned about the zombie apocalypse." Sides says softly.

"Yeah, I have. But I can't afford to take a break, people's lives are a sta...What the hell?!" I get cut off as Sides abruptly stops.

His holoform shuts off, and I can feel the seriousness pour off of him.

"Sides what is it?" I question worriedly

**_"We have company." _**He growls.

Looking in front of us I spot the towering form of none other than, Megatron.

* * *

**_OH SNAP! What do you think will happen? Hopefully nothing too bad….XD_**

**_Anyways, have a wonderful day/night and I hope to see you all soon._**

**_Remember to review! :D_**

**_Bye for now! ;D_**


	42. Chapter 42

**_I'M BACK! FINALLY! XD_**

**_As usual I don't have anything to say so.._**

**_I do not own Transformers! Just myself and my OCs. :D_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

My eyes widen, in surprise, before I let out a yelp, as Sideswipe quickly tranforms, holding me close to his chassis protectively.

**_"At ease Autobot! We are not here to fight!" _**Megatron bellows.

**_"And why should we believe that?!" _**Sunny snarls, bringing his blades out and standing in front of Sides and I.

He lets out an exasperated sigh.

**_"This whole zombie apocalypse thing grows tiresome, and I no longer want this planet or any other if it means having something break out like this. It's disgusting and tragic even in our terms." _**He growls.

Jumping out of Sides grasp, making him yelp in surprise before he tries to grab me, I gracefully land onto the ground. Before stalking in front of Sunny, and stopping to look up at Megatron, my hip cocked to the side and my arms crossed.

"There's more to that then your saying. Besides I can smell another scent mixed in with yours, meaning you have a mate, which I presume is human." I give him a grin.

He looks down at me with narrowed optics, before looking over to my mates.

**_"Smart femme you have there." _**As soon as he say that the twins optics widen in surprise.

"So are you willing to join sides with us?" I question to him.

He nods.

**_"I will meet up with my brother later, and declare the war over, I grow tired of the pointless war." _**He says.

I nod in understanding.

"Well ince you're here might as well help us out, until we head back to base."

**_"Karly?! What if he's lying?!" _**Sides yelps.

I grin.

"He's not love, I can smell a lie from a mile away." I say with a shrug.

**_"If I remember correctly you can transform into an Earth animal, a wolf to be correct, and you took out a large number of my drones during the last attack I ordered at your last base." _**Megatron says.

I nod with an evil grin.

"And should you try to turn on us mech, I won't hesitate to kill you. I don't feel guilt, so it'll make my job easier." I grin letting out my more evil side out.

He grunts in acknowledgement.

"So Meg, where's the unlucky girl?" I question getting an annoyed growl from Megatron.

**_"Just because I'm on your side now, doesn't mean I won't squish you." _**He says irritated.

"Awh ya hear that? That is the making of a beautiful friendship!" I cackle.

He snorts.

**_"My mate is being watched over by Soundwave, he takes to her like creator." _**He says.

"Well ya might want to order Soundwave to bring her here, it'll be safer, plus while she's here I can teach her self-defense against a zombie." I say

**_"I'd greatly appreciate that. But one question, how can you trust us so easily after all the harm we've caused." _**He questions.

I shrug.

"I forgave the murderer of my past-self, my mate, and my child, even if it wasn't his fault, besides it'll be nice to have someone who'll be understanding of my more…evil side, without giving me disturbed looks. Even my mates over there can handle so much." I shrug.

He raises his optic ridge, before his optics dim in a comm.

**_"Karly..your insane!" _**Sunny points out.

"Hm took ya that long figure it out love?" I grin getting a chuckle from him.

"So..Uh…..Megatron on our side now?!" A soldier questions.

I nod.

"Yup!" I chirp.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about giant alien robot BAD GUYS shootin at us while we're fighting GIANT fuckin hordes of zombies!" I hear another soldier bellow.

I chuckle, before my attention goes to a Mercedes driving up, before it comes to a stop. I watch as the door pops open, revealing a girl around the same age as me looking around shyly.

"Awh she's like a puppy! I kinda figured Megs would've gone for a more aggressive girl, but whatever." I grin.

The girl was pretty average, brown hair, blue eyes, petite build, and around 5'5. Walking over to the girl look at her with a small grin.

"Hello, names Karly, what's yours?" I question.

She gives me a shy smile.

"Trisha." She says peeking through her brown hair.

I nod giving her a warm smile.

"So how long have you and Meg over there been together?" I question.

"2 years." She smiles.

"Cool, I've been with those two idiots for about 7 years now." I say gesturing to Sides and Sunny.

**_"HEY!" _**Both twins chorus.

Her eyes widen.

"7 years? When did you meet?" She questions.

"I met them when I had just turned 15, we didn't actually become mates until about 3 years ago." I say.

"I..is it true you have two kids?" She questions.

I grin.

"I have 5 actually, but the two are mine biologically, they're twins, Akane and Akira their 2, the other three are Jaxson, he's 7, and the other twins, Jigoku and Tengoku, which are 16." I say.

Her eyes widen.

"You have your hands full." She says.

I chuckle.

"You have no idea." I say.

"What do you know about self-defense Trish?" I question.

"Quite a bit, my father was a marine, and my mother was a police officer. They taught me how to defend myself hand to hand combat, and how to use a gun." She says.

I smile.

"Good, here." I hand her a gun, making her look at me in surprise.

"Any zombies you see, you shoot them in the heads. When we get back to base I'll train you, how does that sound?" I question.

She nods.

"Good, now then…Every human, werewolf, and Cybertronian alike, MOVE OUT!" I command in my Alpha tone, everyone begins to fall into line, because the effect and power my voice holds, the only ones being unaffected are my mates.

"Megatron, you have your seekers scout ahead, any survivors whether they like it or not, pick em'up and take them to the nearest safety facility, the coordinates are being sent so you by Nano." I say

He nods with a grunt, before looking to the group of seekers near by and quickly commands them to do as I said. Looking to Trisha, I give her a serious look:

"Stay within your mates sights, or mine and my mates. You are the most vulnerable, and the last thing we need is an enraged Megatron on our hands because you got bitten." I say.

She nods, before happily hopping into her mate's servos. I watch her do this with a smile, before sitting into Sunstreaker's servos, and he transforms around me.

**_"You really are something special love." _**

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get outta this area, with as much noise as we made, the hordes will be here any moment, and I'd prefer to take on one zombie at a time than billions of them all at once." I say.

He chuckles.

_"Somehow I think this is only going to get worse, let's just pray I'm wrong." _

* * *

**_HOLY SHIT! Megatron has a MATE, that is HUMAN?! Wow bro, 2 years can be a long time to some. XD_**

**_Anyways tell me what you think!_**

**_Should Trish be a side character or be a character that will be common like Corrina?_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See ya later! ;D_**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Okay so I've decided to make a story for Trisha and Megatron, though it'll be awhile before I post it. I need to finish off one of my stories before I add another, keeping up with 3 stories is hard work._**

**_Anyways that all I have to say._**

**_I do not own Transformers, just myself and my OCs._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

We've been walking on foot for over an hour, guns loaded at ready, as we stalk around the area with caution. Earlier I lost 2 of my soldiers because of their own stupidity, by leaving the group to adventure. That resulted in them getting bitten, then I had to put a bullet through their heads just as they turned.

I'm irritated, and most of all tired. All I want to do is cuddle up in the arms of my mates and hold my children, as I sleep away the days. But as fate would have it I have to be the one ensuring the zombie apocalypse will come to an end, joys of being a leader of a race, and the Knight of Primus.

The twins sensing my irritation and exhaustion pour the feeling of comfort and love to me through the bond, as well as a little energy. That manages to lighten up my mood, and with my damped irritation and exhaustion, I look around with more energy.

I scan the small group of soldiers that follow behind me, before my eyes land upon Trisha. She nervously sits upon her mate's shoulder alert, and frightened at what is to come. Her mate, as well as my own are following way away from the group from behind, watching our backs. Megatron looks around in alert, his red optics narrowed and a scowl on his face, as he looks out into the barren land, full of a few dead corpses, crashed cars, and a fire here and there.

I snap my attention back to the front of me, my purple eyes narrow in concentration as I look at a figure in the distance, sniffing the air the hair on my neck stands up.

"We've got a mutt." I murmur to the soldiers.

"Are they worse than the zombies?" A soldier on my side questions to me in a whisper.

"Yes, they are. They are undead as well, but they are far quicker and smarter. And here as of late they have developed the abilities to barf up green acid that melts flesh, so keep on your toes." I say as I pull out Kyon, from his sheath

"Keep watch for more, mutts are in packs of up to 2 or more, and from the strong stench of death and acid in the air, there are at least 10 of em." I say with my sword in hands.

I look back to my mates and send them a nod.

"Everyone you wait here, I'll handle the mutts. I have not trained you enough to take on a lone mutt, much less a pack." And with that I quietly stalk away from the group.

**_:::::Be careful Karly:::::Sideswipe_**

I manage to get 10 feet away from the mutt, I watch as it rips apart a cow carcass. This mutt was at least the size of a truck, its fur was black, and had several places of where it's flesh and muscle were missing. It has several little holes in it's body that glowed a sickening neon green, the acid. On the side of it's head sat two horns one on either side, and it's jaw was long and narrow. On the end of it's upper mouth just below it's nose sat a pair of tusk like teeth that ripped through it's lips. It's eyes were rolled back into it's head white and fogged up, blood vessels popped making the eyes look blood-shot.

I watch in disgust as it throws up onto the carcass, the acid immediately melts away the skin making it a liquid. Then it rolls out its reptile like tongue out and laps the flesh juice up making me want to gag when the scent reaches my nose.

"God, that's horrid!" I hiss.

With Kyon in my right hand, I leap from my cover and onto the mutts back. It jumps up, and tries to get me off it's back, using the chain connected to Kyon's hilt I wrap it around its neck, before driving my blade into it's skull with a sickening crack, before a disgusting black liquid spatters onto my face. As the mutt corpse falls to the ground I stagger to the side, gagging as the smell of its rotting blood smothers my senses.

Quickly I wipe away the blood, before my eyes narrow at the pack of mutts surrounding me. They snarl and begin to spit acid at me, I dodge the hits, only for one drop of acid to land in my right eye. I let out a yelp of pain, before darkness is all I see in my right eye. I reach a hand to my eye, as blood begins to pour from the burn that blinded me.

Not wasting any time, whether or not I'm blinded in my right eye, I charge at the closest mutt. I whip out Jigoku and fire him, a bullet from the barrel flies out as a red and black fire surrounds it before making contact with the mutt's head. The force of the bullet, makes the rotting head of the now dead mutt, explode in a disgusting spatter of rotting flesh and blood. I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the foul odor assaults my senses, before wincing as my eye throbs in pain.

Aiming the black and white gun at the next mutt, I shoot and kill the mutt, before killing another. By now black blood covers the ground as the smell of decaying flesh and acid becomes so strong my vision becomes blurry. Shaking my head, I move to shot another mutt, only to get slammed by a strong force, I fly back before my back makes contact with a concrete wall, and creates cracks in the concrete from the force. I fall to the ground, before snapping back up onto my feet, and dodge a mutt charging at me.

I slide to the side with a grunt, before I shoot at the mutt in the head. I make Jigoku's gun form fizzle out in a black flame, and I bring Kyon back into my dominant hand. I quickly run at the remaining mutt, before jumping into the air and driving my blade into it's skull.

With the mutts dead, I grin sadistically.

**More**

My beast purrs out in bloodlust.

_"Not now…Wait."_

I stalk back to the unit, my eye already half way healed, all that's left is for my vision to come back, and my burned flesh to finish healing. When I get back to the group I get a round of claps and cheers, before the soldiers are interrupted by two worried twins.

**_"What happened?!" _**Sideswipe exclaims.

I wave him off with a casual grin.

"Acid got into my eye, I'm blinded for the moment, but within the next few minutes my eye should be good as new." I say.

Sunny sighs.

**_"You can't have one fight without getting injured?" _**He groans.

I raise my eyebrow.

"Says the mech that comes back with his TWIN missing an arm or some other limb after a SPAR." I say

He narrows his optics at me.

**_"That's different, WE can replace out limbs, you CAN'T." _**He says.

"Oh contraire." I say with a smirk.

"If there is enough negative energy in the air from the sadness, anger, or hate that humans emit, my aura can feed off that, and if I lose a limb and I'm lucky, it'll be put back on good as new. So this whole zombie apocalypse thing has made me stronger, since I was MEANT to be evil I can feed of the chaos. One of the reasons Primus and the Primes want me to take on the evil entity whatever it is." I say.

**_"Interesting." _**Megatron speaks up.

**_"So you mean to tell me you were supposed to be on the side of evil? Why aren't you?" _**He questions curiously.

I shrug.

"Every person I met from the shadow verse when I was a bounty hunter always predicted me to be evil, fearing me when I had done nothing wrong, and got annoyed with it, so to spite them I fought on the side of the good. Though just because I fight on the side of the good doesn't mean my fighting methods are the most heroic. In fact I can get pretty brutal, but I don't really have control over that, you see while you CHOSE to be evil, I was born with the supposed fate of being evil, so I have cravings and desires to do evil things, but with the twins it makes it easier to fight the urges off." I say.

**_"Hmm, well I have to say I can see some of that darkness in your eyes."_**Starscream speaks up with his normal screechy voice.

"Sup Screamer long time no see." I smirk.

He snarls at me.

**_"Enough with the nickname fleshbag!" _**

**_"Watch it Screamy, just because were on the same side doesn't mean we're going to stop Jet-judo." _**Sideswipe mocks.

And that was the start of the WORST argument in the history of arguments.

* * *

**_Well I finally managed to update, I wish I'd update more often on this story, but I run out of ideas on this story, plus I get distracted by plot bunnies. XD_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_See you all laters!_**

**_P.S. THANK YOU ALL for the continued support on this story I really does mean a lot._**


End file.
